The Bond of Sisters
by pesky1
Summary: When Caroline goes to Pemberley after the marriage of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, will she be able to overcome her losses and develop the bond that was once so precious to her?
1. Chapter One

**The Bond of** **Sisters**

Caroline looked out onto the fields from the parlour. It had been raining for days. She watched as one of the local farmers ran back to his cottage. All she could imagine was that at least he had somewhere warm to go. Caroline had not felt any warmth within her person since the death of her dear sister.

Louisa Hurst had died several months ago after contracting pneumonia and a high fever. At the time, Caroline had been living with her and had refused to leave her side. The sisters had been extremely close growing up. They were got on uncommonly well and would seldom disagree about anything beyond what they would serve for dinner.

They were born fifteen months apart in a quiet town in Scarborough. Their father was extremely dedicated to his business and family. He was particularly fond of horses and shared his passion with his children. When the time came, both girls were sent to an elite London seminary. They learned all the social graces and accomplishments required to be a true lady within society. While Louisa was quite gifted at embroidery, was particularly talented at sketching.

The sisters had come out together, their father beaming with each daughter on his arm. They never told him how often they were snubbed because of his businesses in wool. They were very nearly able to throw of their connections in trade, but even then they would never be truly accepted in the more elite circles of society.

Caroline was well aware of what society thought of her. Years of being whispered about behind fluttering fans or introduced as a tradesman's daughter saw precious few people who would try to know her as anything but a woman looking beyond her station. They claimed she was grasping, waspish, and cold; but Louisa had always known that Caroline was in fact quite afraid.

When Mr. Hurst had proposed to Louisa, they were scared that they would be separated after the marriage. However, Mr. Hurst was a generous man who was perfectly happy to keep a quiet life at home. It was the simple pleasures such as the easy nights playing for her sister or laughing together upon Christmas morning that she knew she would never see again.

Caroline feared never having her own home, true friends, and even never knowing true affection. She loved dancing, sketching, and above all, horses. Only Louisa took the time to truly see her as a person, less another debutante waiting for her day at the altar. Even her own brother, Charles, had not the understanding bond of his sisters.

"Caroline, come, the nurses have brought the baby down and Jane is making tea. Would you join us?" her brother asked kindly, but she could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Go back to your family, Charles. I have little care to be among such a scene today," she replied with little emotion.

Charles sighed, "Why do you still mourn her, Caroline? I miss our sister greatly, but our family is growing again! Come see how handsome your nephew is becoming. My dear Jane is recovering nicely and I am sure she would love to hear you perform."

Finally, Caroline turned away from the window, "I have not the inclination to entertain your wife or dote on your son. You must excuse me; I believe I shall retire for the evening."

Charles Bingley was a completely kind man, but he could take no more, "Caroline, for months prior to the birth of my son, you became less and less affable to my wife. You have used us very ill. I will tolerate it no more. Either you shall become the aunt and sister you are in my heart, or I shall have little recourse but to send you away from my house until such time as you can treat my family with respect and love."

"And where will you have me go? Hurst has abandoned our family and gone to the continent. Our relations in Scarborough have all died or moved to Canada. I wish beyond all things that I could escape from your unparalleled marital bliss while I stand here with nowhere to go and no one to see beyond your wife's darling Bennet relations and the wonders of Meryton society," Caroline hissed.

"You are wrong, Caroline," her brother answered, "I have consulted Jane. We both desire to use this time to enjoy our son privately. After his christening, you have been invited to Pemberley. The Bennets are travelling to Derbyshire for Michaelmas. Georgiana has requested that you extend your stay after the Bennets return to Hertfordshire. I have already instructed your maid to organize your belongings and ready you for a winter there. I hope upon your return that you will understand I only want to see the return of your happiness. I shall leave you now. I do love you, Carrie, and I miss her too."

She watched him turn away from her without looking back. She could not find it within herself to feel anything beyond indifference to her brother's declarations. Her sister would still be dead regardless of whether her person was in Hertfordshire or Derbyshire.

She turned back to the window and continued to watch the rain. It was nearly two o'clock when her brother entered her room. She did not move from her position until her maid, Grace, laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Shall you be dressing for dinner tonight, miss?"

"Please have it sent up and lay out my night things. I am feeling unable to keep company this evening," Caroline responded civilly.

"Very good, miss," Grace stated already moving to complete her tasks, "Are you looking forward to seeing Miss Georgiana again? I know she has been a great comfort to you these many months."

"Yes, I shall be glad to see her again," she answered, "Grace, I have neglected you, how are your brother's children?"

Grace fidgeted and blushed, "Miss Bingley, you are too kind to ask. My sister tells me they still miss him greatly but are very proud of his sacrifice to the king. My nephews are quite determined to be soldiers for His Majesty as well.

"In fact, one of his friends has proposed to me. I am to be married in six weeks' time. He is a kind man but fears being unable to have his own children from his battle wounds. He was wounded in the battle that took my brother. With my sister's health declining, she has asked that I take the children to raise after our marriage," she explained quickly.

"I see," Caroline scrutinized her maid in the mirror as she collected the pins from her hair.

Grace had been her maid for nearly seven years. She had travelled everywhere with Caroline. Caroline had seen to her every necessity for the last few years so that she could send as much as she could to her brother's widow and their four children. Grace had even held her as she wept for hours immediately after her sister's death and the one to force her to go into half mourning. This was likely the best possible situation for Grace who would likely never leave service without a very amiable marriage.

"You do realize I shall never find a maid so perfect, Grace. How shall I survive the wilds of Derbyshire if you abandon me now? And who is this fellow you are to wed?" Caroline asked with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

She heard Grace release the breath she had been holding, waiting no doubt for a rebuke, "His name is Captain Jacob Green. He is rather taken with my nephews and has been known to hold my little niece for over an hour after she has fallen asleep. I know you will easily find another maid, ma'am, for you are the best of mistresses."

Caroline laughed at that but said no more. Her tray was brought up and she dismissed the ladies for the night. She could not fathom the idea eating anything and ignored the cooling dinner. Unable to sleep she returned to the window and watched the rain against the glass. She was now more alone than ever before, and she was to Pemberley in a carriage with Mrs. Bennet in but a few short days. She was decidedly cold.

She had bid Grace an emotional farewell and had insisted they correspond. While it was not socially acceptable to write to one's former servants as they would a friend, Caroline was aware that upon Grace's marriage, she would be quite raised in society to that of officer's wife. In doing so, Caroline fully intended to throw off the bonds of the society she no longer held in such great esteem.

The journey to Pemberley was taxing, but she bore it silently. Mrs. Bennet chattered the entirety of the trip about what she knew about this fashion or that, but Caroline chose to feign slumber for the duration. When they stopped for a change of horses, Miss Mary Bennet approached her and timidly thanked her for joining their party and asked if she would be so kind to assist her with her instrument.

Caroline was quite pleased the girl had the sense to see she was in dire need of instruction, when previously she played very ill and thought herself too talented. She agreed and found herself looking forward to spending time with the quietest Bennet.

Upon arriving to the Darcy's estate her breath caught. This was the place she had once hoped to call home. She deeply resented Mr. Darcy for never acknowledging her desire towards him, but even more so, the hoyden who captured him so completely, Eliza. She was not looking forward to remaining so many months in her company, but would rather maintain the privilege of calling upon Georgiana and visiting the great estate.

They had made excellent time, arriving just as the sun was setting. She was eager to refresh herself and admittedly more hungry than she had felt is several weeks. Mr. Bennet personally handed her down and she was enthusiastically greeted by Miss Darcy.

"My dear Miss Bingley, I am so glad you have come to join us! You must be weary from your travels, allow me to show you to your rooms directly," Georgiana said as she weaved her arm through Caroline's.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy greeted her briefly but turned to the rest of the party and similarly invited them towards the house. Georgiana took her towards the family rooms and welcomed her into a room directly across from her own.

"Elizabeth was quite insistent that you should enjoy this suite. She has allocated her sister Mary nearby, but the rest of her family shall be in a separate hall. She did not want you disturbed by their more boisterous nature. I, of course, could not be more delighted to have you here. I am sure you must be desirous of rest," Georgiana gestured to the bell pull and rang for the servant.

While they waited, Caroline examined her rooms critically. It was a two room suite, with a small sitting parlour leading to an excellent bedroom. They were a bright, but soft yellow. Facing nearly full west, she saw the exquisite sunset. As it lowered slowly, and the sky took on the more brilliant shades of amber, mauve, and violet, her room altered to reflect the sunset delicately. It was surprisingly lovely. From the vantage of her windows, she could see beyond the formal gardens and the deep path to the stables. During her inspection, the maid arrived and briefly spoke with Georgiana.

"Miss Bingley, allow me to introduce your maid, Miss Hazel Thatcher. She is quite amiable and talented. I have used her personally occasionally, when my own maid is indisposed," Georgiana smiled and waved the girl forward.

"I am sure we will get on quite well Miss Darcy," Caroline said, "Please express my delight to Mrs. Darcy. These rooms are charming and I shall be very comfortable here."

Miss Darcy curtsied and left her to retire. The maid stood silently as Caroline appraised her. Her uniform was neatly kept as was her hair. She was rather fair skinned and quite pretty.

"Do you prefer Miss Thatcher or Hazel?" Caroline asked without emotion.

"Hazel, if you please miss, shall I assist you out of your travelling things so you may rest? I shall wait in your small sitting room for your luggage to be brought up by the footmen and have a gown readied for you in an hour," answered the maid.

"Yes, I thank you," Caroline responded as she threw off her bonnet and sat by the vanity, "When the trunks are brought up, please ready either the grey or lavender gowns. They should be nearest the top, with the black embroidery. I wish to maintain half mourning a while longer."

"Of course, miss," Hazel said as she carefully gathered the pins from her hair, "Allow me to say how sorry I was to hear of her passing. I cared for her in her last few visits. She was an excellent lady."

"Thank you," she whispered, saying no more and readied herself and moved into her bedchamber. The decor was similar but darker. The colour was a deeper golden and the paper had a delicate flourish. Heavy drapes on the windows and bed matched ensuring complete darkness if she so desired. She was pleased to see the exquisite woodwork that existed throughout Pemberley had been preserved. Her bed and furniture seemed to shine in the firelight indicating the perpetual care of the furnishings and floors.

She slept only briefly but was satisfied and knew she would have to attend dinner below stairs. She would not let the Darcys see her weakened in any way. In her lavender gown, she found her way below stairs. She was pleased to see that the party was waiting Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Darcy before moving to the dining room.

"Ah, Miss Bingley, will you allow me to escort you in to dinner?" asked her host as he brought Mrs Bennet in from an adjoining room and handing her to her husband.

Hiding her astonishment, she smiled at Mr. Darcy, "I shall be delighted, sir."

Mrs. Bennet was surprisingly quiet as they gathered for the meal. The table was set perfectly and she noted several dishes that she favoured.

"I am quite thrilled to be returned to your magnificent home, Mr. Darcy. Please allow me to thank you for extending the invitation," she gushed.

"It was no trouble, I assure you," was the reply as he served her.

Georgiana was seated across from her, "Miss Bingley, I must say Elizabeth and I have been greatly anticipating you joining our party. We have ever so many plans for the Michaelmas celebrations. I hope you will be able to assist us!"

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy has been so busy with the harvest that we are very excited to have so many in residence to aid with all the preparations for the Harvest Ball. You are very welcome," added Mrs. Darcy with a bright smile.

Caroline smiled warmly at Georgiana, but answered Eliza rather coldly, "I shall be happy to advise you in any way."

She saw Mrs. Darcy's face fall minutely and inwardly smirked. She may have been sent here to relieve her brother, but she did not have to celebrate the acquaintance of persons she had always known to be decidedly below herself.

The rest of the evening passed with little interest. She took her time to observe the others while she attended her tea. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were as they always were. He was perhaps more expressive upon seeing his daughter, Elizabeth, while his wife described their acquaintances from home. She was still loud and enthusiastic, but there was less of a mania about her. She seemed younger almost, less needy.

Miss Kitty and Georgiana sat together bettering their knowledge of the other. Kitty had grown since Caroline had last seen her. She was a bit taller, but had grown outwardly as well. She was less awkward and no longer had that nervous cough. She was softer and well spoken, quite like her sister Jane.

Miss Mary had changed little outwardly and was reading a book on sonnets and smiled when Mr. Darcy address her. She laughed delicately at something he said and blushed. Caroline could not hear the response but was very impressed with the improvements of these two women. Perhaps their society was not something to snub all together.

Mr. Darcy and Georgiana looked elegant of course. Georgiana's hair had brightened some, no doubt from spending time out of doors in the summer months and she looked lovely. Darcy was obviously happy. He smiled more easily. He laughed more openly and his eyes never left his wife's form for long.

Eliza, however, it must be noted that she did not look well at all. Her gown was terribly out of fashion, even if it was very well made. It was much looser than what all the other women were wearing at that time and the sleeves came down beyond her elbows but stopped well before her wrists. Her skin was much fairer than it have ever been within Caroline's knowledge and though her eyes were still bright and intelligent, dark circles and a haunted expression encompassed her countenance every once in a while. Something was terribly wrong with Mrs. Darcy.

**Chapter One**

The following morning, Caroline woke much earlier than her habit. She dressed herself, pleased to see Hazel had already set out her grey morning dress and already pressed the gown from last night. Clearly she knew what she was about.

She quietly made her way to the breakfast room where she found only Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet. He was listening raptly while Mary described baby Charles to his uncle.

"He sounds a charming fellow, I am quite hopeful that I shall meet him soon. Children can bring such joy to their parents," Darcy said, but a shadow fell over his face rather quickly before disappearing entirely.

"Indeed they are," Caroline interrupted as she took her place, "It is a shame that you have not been similarly blessed as of yet."

Darcy regarded her before neutralizing his face in a manner that was quite familiar to her. She could no longer identify his feelings.

"Quite so, Miss Bingley, but my wife and I are perfectly happy with our situation at present," here he stood, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a walk after you break your fast? I shall be in my study. Please take all the time you need."

Darcy gave her no room for argument and bowed before exiting.

"Miss Bingley, I would like to thank you for agreeing to assist me on the pianoforte again. I know you are a much superior player than myself and am quite eager to learn anything you may be able to divulge in assistance," Mary said.

Caroline nodded, "You have thanked me, but we have not yet even worked on it yet. Take some time to practice today and we shall work together tomorrow morning if you like."

They ate the rest of their meal in peace. Mary soon went to practice while Caroline returned to her rooms. She was very pleased to see Hazel leaving her bed chamber with another maid. The two girls were laughing together.

"Oh, Miss Bingley, I apologize. When I saw you down to breakfast, Hannah and I hastened to have your bed made up should you like a lie in later in the day. Please allow me to introduce Miss Hannah Bates, she is the Head Maid and Mrs. Darcy's lady maid," Hazel explained.

The two girls curtsied and smiled.

"Thank you ladies, you have done well. I only returned to change my footwear to take a walk and don my cloak. I am perfectly capable, please see to your duties," Caroline said as she waved them off.

Upon returning to the hall she found her escort waiting, she smiled at Mr. Darcy who offered her his arm. They left the hall silently making their way towards the back of the house. They passed through the orangery and into the gardens behind the house. Making no effort to begin their conversation, she breathed the cool air of autumn and waited. She was always waiting for Mr. Darcy to speak, it would seem. She grinned darkly to herself at the thought.

She had been a fool to chase this man and to suppose his sister a good match for her brother. Charles and Georgiana likely could have been satisfied together, but it would not have been a love match. Georgiana would retreat into herself even further and Charles would always be aware there was a lacking in his marriage.

Darcy, however, he was another matter. It was less that he did not want her, but rather that he never took the time to even see her. He couldn't see that she was capable. That she did not just want his purse, but the security of a future he could promise. That she would have been good to him. In his eyes, she was never more than Charles's sister, and that was unforgivable. He never tried to know her beyond anything else. She was a person with her own feelings and hopes, and yet she still felt the uncertainty her unmarried status wrought.

She looked over her shoulder and could see the windows of her chambers. They were trailing down the path to the stables. He led her to a bench near the path and offered her the seat. While they were within sight of both the house and stables, they were well out of hearing distance should any servants be about.

"I have asked you to accompany me here for the express purpose of speaking to you today," Mr. Darcy began, "I have been grieved and shocked these last several weeks. In my correspondence with your excellent brother, I have learned that you have been most unhappy. Not only have you extended your mourning but you have taken to hurling barbs and snide comments at both Charles and Jane. He wrote to me in desperation begging we extend you an invitation after you reduced Jane to tears.

"Indeed, upon your arrival we had hoped that these reports were the words of a man desperate under the stresses of becoming a father for the first time and later with a newly born child under his roof. To find that while you are willing to look kindly upon our sisters Bennet only now that you have seen their improvement, you would still attempt to 'advise' my wife how to perform the duties as mistress in her own home is not to be borne. She is an exemplary mistress and I have absolutely no cause for regret.

"I ask you now; do not look meanly upon my wife. It was at her behest that you were invited. She organized everything to make your stay as comfortable as possible. She demanded your room be nearest Georgiana in the family wing, directly against my own wishes. She assigned you the most talented maid beside her own. All this she has done for you, knowing you would not be sincere in your thanks. She does this not to impress you or to garner favour, but because she truly understands the loss you feel," he finished with a deep breath.

Having little time to prepare for such an attack, Caroline was caught quite unawares and could hardly for a response. She stood and moved away from him but did not leave him. She took a moment to collect herself and what she truly wanted to say.

"Mr. Darcy," she began and felt something within her break loose, "I know not what gives you the power to address me so. If I have offended your wife, I do apologize. I have never wanted more than to be considered a friend of this household."

Here Darcy snorted gruffly and ran his hands through his hair, but she continued, "Have you any idea of my loss? If your wife understands it, I must assume you do as well. Yet, you take the time to censure me when I have done naught but act as my own feelings direct me. You knew very well that I was jealous of her prior to sending for me. Even to act as the friend of my brother, it hardly seems possible you would throw off your hesitancy because of him and even dear Eliza."

"Her name is Mrs. Darcy or Elizabeth, if you must," he warned.

She ignored him and pressed on, "But did you ever once question my jealousy? Did you think I was so madly in love with you that I would try to creep into your rooms at night? That I would seduce you in your study? Is that why you took such excellent care to keep us within sight of the house? I tell you now Darcy, I do not love you. The only person I have ever truly loved has left me quite alone these many months.

"I coveted you. Not for your estate or money, but simply because I wanted the security that I still have not gained. I want to see my later years not as some burdensome spinster aunt, but surrounded by friends and family. I want children and grandchildren. I would have done anything you desired as your mistress had you provided me the secure later in life. Had you indicated that I would not ever see a role as your wife, I would have left you quite alone. You maintained an understanding of friendship and often encouraged me in conversation," she turned away from him so he would not see how much he had affected her.

"I am deeply offended that you would think I would imply you so wanting as to behave so inappropriately. Indeed I speak not of such actions but your overall manner. Your tone and snide remarks, such as the one regarding our yet childless union, displays such spite from you I am disgusted. You have always been a friend, Miss Bingley, and you will continue to do so regardless of how difficult you make it, but I wished to spare my wife and sister your vitriol," he warned.

"What will happen to me now? If something should happen to either Charles or Jane? You have obviously made it quite clear that I am only grudgingly welcomed," she pushed back her shoulders and marched further down the path and away from him. She entered the stables and smiled at the horses as though she was meeting dear friends. Each stall had a name painted onto the door. She had always been completely impressed with Pemberley's stables.

Nearly twenty horses were inside having been recently fed. At the end of one row was a beautiful blonde mare. She was clearly with foal but still some ways from birth. This lovely lady's name was Hesper and an instant friendship was made. Taking up the brush from its place on a nearby shelf, she slowly entered the stall.

Careful not to spook her new friend, she raised her hands past Hesper's muzzle and down her neck. Bringing the brush to follow the same path as her hand, she guided it softly over her neck, shoulders and back. Taking care when she neared the flanks and stomach, she was pleased to see Hesper comfortable and calm. She knew not how long she stood brushing out and whispering to her new friend, nor did she care. Perhaps she could tell Hesper all of her heart's aches and she would not tell anyone else.

She did not see Mr. Darcy upon her return to the house only briefly passing Mr. Bennet as he was heading to the library. She made directly to her rooms to change and called for her maid. She wasted no time upon her entrance. She found an excitement within her she thought had long been dormant. There were very few horses at Netherfield, besides her brother's stallion, Zeus. He was a crotchety, greying beast who was only used to transport her brother to town or for stud. The rest were workhorses of poor lineages.

"Hazel, would you be so kind as to lay out my riding habit daily. I may not ride, but I do enjoy the horses. I would not have you distressing yourself trying to maintain my day wear while covered in horse hair," she said to her maid as she was already moving towards her closets to choose a new gown. There was a lovely morning dress that had been made up as a gift from Louisa. It was dark navy, so she felt she could still wear it within the bounds of mourning.

Her maid assisted her with deft hands and directed her to the ladies when asked. As she entered the large sitting room, she was impressed to see it had been painted and new paper was applied since she visited last. It had been a drab olive green with a wall paper depicting a hunting scene. Now it was a deep cream colour that was accented with wall paper that had lovely mauve flowers that identically matched the carpet.

She spied Mrs. Darcy reading while Georgiana entertained her family. Today, Mrs. Darcy looked remarkably well. She looked to be very well rested and no traces of frailty showed upon her countenance. Their eyes met briefly and Elizabeth smiled, waving for Caroline to join her. Caroline moved towards her, grudgingly accepting that she would show every affability to Darcy's wife if only to show her husband how wrong he was in his estimation of her.

"Miss Bingley, I am glad you are come. Are you well satisfied with your rooms and Hazel? They were only recently finished," she asked.

"They are lovely, particularly at sunset. Hazel seems very good at anticipating my every need. I am in need of nothing and find her very capable. You are to be commended," Caroline answered surprised to hear so much sincerity in her own voice.

"Now, I must speak to you before we shall let it rest. Your sister was a very kind lady and I cannot imagine what it would be to be parted so permanently from a sister. Even Lydia, who is still quite trying would be sorely missed. You have my deepest sympathies," Elizabeth stated with a tear in her eye.

Caroline surveyed her briefly and simply nodded, unable to find the correct words.

Lizzy dashed the tear away, "We have much to do these next few days. Shall you join us to prepare for the Harvest Ball? It will be held at the local assembly rooms, though we will only stay to open the ball and share a dance or two before returning to Pemberley for dinner. After our own feast is cleared the servants are dismissed for the night and we may entertain and assist each other as needed.

"I would greatly love your input regarding the decorations and items from our pantry we may donate for the evening. Our tenants have worked so diligently. We have had an unexpectedly prosperous harvest," Lizzy added.

"I shall be glad to be of service to you in any way, Mrs. Darcy," Caroline said, "I am sure what you and dear Georgiana have already started will be lovely, but I will be eager to assist you. Have you paid your calls on the local tenants yet? Shall you deliver baskets?"

Mrs. Darcy smiled glad there was another ally who understood the weight her position could bare, "We shall not do full baskets at this time, but rather a smaller one with three jars of jellies. We have enough orange marmalade to gift every cottage with a small jar, though it is a bit of a delicacy. There is also strawberry jam and blackberry jelly. We have not yet delivered the baskets and I shall be grateful to have you with me!"

"Perhaps you could try to send a few herbs that the tenants are not likely to have in their own gardens. I know cook makes a lovely herb bread. If time allows she could send a small loaf with the jams," Caroline offered.

Elizabeth regarded this, "That is a superb idea. I know just the very bread you speak of and the orange marmalade would be delicious with it. I feel so much better with the idea to send something beyond jam. At Christmas we shall have truly full baskets, but I enjoy sending more during the other months. Charity does not belong with that holiday alone."

Caroline smiled to Elizabeth and tried not to wish herself in the other woman's shoes. Those thoughts would lead to nowhere worthwhile. They turned their attention to the younger girls who were giggling together.

"Darcy has finally consented to allow Georgiana to come out this year. She shall be presented this coming May. I do hope you will consider staying with us so you may join in the festivities," Mrs. Darcy offered.

"I shall not need to consider anything. I shall be perfectly delighted to attend you. Who shall be her sponsor?" Caroline responded. She was glad she did not have to go back to Charles's home sooner.

"Her aunt, Lady Matlock, has graciously offered to assist us. She will be here for Georgiana's birthday in October and stay for some weeks so we may begin the plans," Lizzy said, "Mary is eager to get your advice regarding her performance. Mamma has disclosed that the vicar in Meryton has decided to retire to the north to be with his children. She said his replacement is a Mr. Montagu and very well liked within the community, though he has been there briefly. Apparently, he has asked Mary to assist him a few times with parish dealings and she is quite smitten."

Here Caroline giggled girlishly, "My dear Mrs. Darcy, you resemble your match-making mamma! Shall I attend your nerves?"

"Indeed! Do fetch my salts!" Elizabeth laughed brightly at her teasing.

They laughed again and Caroline felt a bit of the never ending cold surrounding her break. She could breathe just a bit deeper and knew that this trip to Pemberley was exactly what she needed. At Netherfield, she was surrounded by memories of her sister. All she could see was what her sister never had. Charles and Jane had a warm and welcoming marriage. They had friends and family surrounding them. They had a wonderful estate and now a remarkable child.

He was so bright and fat, as all babies should be. He often looked like he was smiling in his sleep. Perhaps he would have Charles's bright disposition as well. Coming away from Hertfordshire had helped her see how she was wallowing in only a few days, but she was still hurting.

The pain from the loss of Louisa was still very raw. Charles's lack of attention to the death of their sister and the focus on his healthy, increasing wife had cut Caroline. Louisa was worth more than that. And now, Darcy was even attacking her for feeling her loss completely. Caroline could see that she should not begrudge Mrs. Darcy at all. Clearly her husband and Caroline's own brother were the causes of her distress, much as they always had been. It was time to meet the real Elizabeth Bennet.


	2. Chapter Two

They assembled in the local church in Lambton. Caroline knew there was a chapel at Pemberley, but Darcy never used it stating he enjoyed being among his fellow men on the Sabbath. The vicar was a cheery looking man with softly wrinkled skin about his eyes and mouth. He wished everyone welcome and began the service as he reached the pulpit.

Reverend John Carter was a tall man of little significance to anyone but they who were lucky enough to work with him. He had no family since the passing of his mother. His wife had died years ago in childbed and he never sought another. Everyone who met him could feel the conviction of his faith and devotion the neighbourhood he served.

He began, "And now, if you will permit me to break with the normal routine of our services, I will make the announcements first thing today. This morning I received word that our local physician, Mr. Andrew Kemp, has gone to our Lord. As you know this comes not a month after we have lost our local midwife Mrs. Claire Hodges. Mr. Kemp was always a very stoic man who kept himself fully within the knowledge of his practices both here and in town. He and Mrs. Hodges will be sorely missed. Do keep their families in your prayers and any ladies who may be expecting, kindly wait to give birth until after we have found their replacements."

A smattering a quiet giggles passed through the pews and Caroline saw Mrs. Darcy bite her own lips to stop a smile from passing across her face.

Reverend Carter called his congregation together,

"_Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies._

_The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil._

_She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life._

_She seeketh wool, and flax, and worketh willingly with her hands._

_She is like the merchants' ships; she bringeth her food from afar._

_She riseth also while it is yet night, and giveth meat to her household and a portion to her maidens._

_She considereth a field, and buyeth it: with the fruit of her hands she planteth a vineyard._

_She girdeth her loins with strength, and strengtheneth her arms._

_She perceiveth that her merchandise is good: her candle goeth not out by night._

_She layeth her hands to the spindle, and her hands hold the distaff._

_She stretcheth out her hand to the poor; yea, she reacheth forth her hands to the needy."_

He read from Proverbs, "Mrs. Hodges is an excellent example of a virtuous woman. She rose to help many of her neighbours in the dead of night. She tended to her own husband and children without fail or complaint. She took care of those who worked with her and knew her business. Husbands, as our harvest celebrations draw near, look to your wives who have been your partners. They have been your champions, your aids, your nurses, your cooks, your lovers, and your friends. They have toiled just has hard as you have in the fields.

"When you think on the way your back aches or the sun burns the back of your neck, remember their hands are burnt from baking your bread. Their backs ache from carrying your children. As easily as it is to feel your own plight, remember theirs," he concluded as the directed the musicians to begin the hymns.

Caroline thought on this. How lucky were the women that had husbands? Their occupation centred on making their homes and estates functional and prosperous for their husbands. Even great ladies had to call on their tenants, whereas the men folk could be off shooting or drinking without recourse. She could see clearly that she would not want a man she could not work alongside. She idly wondered if such a man existed anymore. Perhaps there was something to be said for spinsters, but it was still likely to be very lonely later in life.

She was so caught up in her musings that she barely realized that the service had nearly ended. She turned her attention back to the people around her. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice her lapse. She obediently bowed her head and prayed as the reverend instructed. Gathering her skirts, she moved down the pew and out of the church. The reverend caught her at the door.

"Good morning Miss Bingley! I hope you are well this fine morning," exclaimed the jovial man.

"Good morning, Reverend. I am quite well; I was very taken in by your sermon regarding wives today. It was very moving," she stated politely.

"Hmm, yes, if only a few more husbands felt that way," he sighed before brightly greeting Elizabeth and her family behind her.

She heard Darcy invite the man to dinner tonight, no doubt to see about finding the replacements that neighbourhood needed. Around her, the parishioners spoke to each other with familiarity. She let herself be absorbed into the scene as she waited for the carriage to be brought around.

"Why, I say Abby that Mr. Kemp is no real loss. Ne'er were there sucha mean fello'. Poor man seemt ta think if it wa'n't in a medical book, it cou'n'ta be true," said one portly lady.

"Hush now, Edie, tis not tha' place to speak so o' the dead, tho' I mays think it true," said another who bounced a child in her arms.

A third walked up to them hearing their discourse, "Aye, an' poor Claire! I 'ope theys get a midwife 'fore anymo'e babes be comin'," she stated.

She smiled at their discourse. These were good people who worked for others like herself so she could live well. Around her Mrs. Bennet could be seen speaking brightly with the parson. Darcy was speaking with one of the local merchants. Mr. Bennet could be seen harassing the bookseller about a new volume, but both men shared a hearty laugh before Mr. Bennet wished him a good morning.

Elizabeth slipped from behind the church, closing the gate to the cemetery and taking her husband by the arm. Darcy just smiled when the merchant presumably asked after her health and put his hat upon his head. He knocked a finger to it when the merchant's wife came to collect her husband with their four children.

To the parson's left she saw a handsome man patiently waiting to speak with him while Mrs. Bennet chattered away. He caught Caroline's eye and tipped his hat nicely. He had a kind smile, but there was a curiosity in his eyes. She nodded back and turned away from him. She could feel herself being observed from every quarter. Some were servants, others were simple townsfolk; another was a man half shrouded by a bandage draped over his forehead and over the right half of his face. He wore a sailor's regalia but she was unable to determine his rank from such a distance.

He was watching her with great interest and made no move to bow or even acknowledge her. Indeed, when she caught him spying her, his left eye brightened to watch her even more fully. He had a handsome profile but when he turned she could see the lines of deep scars beneath his bandages.

"Miss Bingley? Are you well?" Miss Mary asked, ending her inspections.

"Yes, quite, I thank you. Let us return to the house and you shall play for me the piece I gave you to practice," she said.

They rode back to Pemberley and changed before meeting if a parlour further away from the rest of the family. Miss Mary had already begun practicing. At their first meeting, Caroline had played how the song should sound and broken it into segments for her to attempt individually. Upon her arrival, she could hear that something was quite amiss.

Poor Mary was hunched over the keys and banging upon the pianoforte as though it had wronged her greatly. She hoped she could retain her senses.

"My dear Mary, do mind your posture! And your fingering of the keys should not be quite so forceful, it is a more delicate piece," she advised.

She watched as Mary straightened her shoulders and relaxed her wrists and hands. She looked very well and her playing began to repair, but it did not last. Slowly, she would inch closer and closer to the music on the page, thus making more missteps with the notes. Caroline observed her countenance. Mary's face darkened with frustration and squinted at the page. A tear or two leaked out.

She stopped suddenly and stood, "I thank you for assisting me, but perhaps it is a hopeless case."

"I do not think so at all! When were your eyes last checked? Do you realize how you squint at the pages as you would when staring into the sun? Imagine if your eyes have been in decline and you have not the proper glasses! I am sure that would greatly help you!" Caroline instructed, "Come, go to your rooms and leave your spectacles off. Rest your eyes and head. All shall be well."

Mary did as she was asked and Caroline sought out Mrs. Bennet, whom she found sound asleep next to a glass of wine in the drawing room. With no other recourse, she moved to the library where she found both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet playing chess.

She stopped them as they stood, "Please do not disturb yourselves, I do not mean to interrupt your game. I only wanted to relate what happened today with Miss Mary."

As she explained the situation, Mr. Bennet became quite pensive, "I thank you, Miss Bingley. We are travelling to London before returning to Longbourn. I shall have her to the oculist."

She curtsied and moved to leave the room, but Elizabeth came in hastily and shut the door behind her leaning heavily against it and breathing quickly with a huge smile.

"Husband!" she exclaimed with a skip in her step, "I have found Hattie's last letter. She has been complaining to me for months how there is so little to do because her two assistants are now fully capable midwives and nurses. I am writing her an express to invite her to assist the ladies of Lambton and Kympton. There is the small cottage, by Mr. and Mrs. Burton. She can take that cottage and stay without rent so as to be able to serve the community."

"My dear wife, you know I would prefer to hire someone from town," Mr. Darcy replied, looking very stern.

"Yes, I know. Kemp was from town and not only would he not listen to me, his patient, but also Mrs. Hodges who had clearly more experience than he. Our communities need the service of a proper nurse and physician who will care for them with medical knowledge _and_ compassion. I think we should engage her. If it were my own life, I would trust Hattie above all others," his wife said passionately.

"Mr. Bennet, what do you know of this Hattie Norris my wife holds in such regard?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

Mr. Bennet smiled, "She is a devil of a woman. She blows in like a storm without care of anyone's rank or wealth. She will turn grown physicians into grovelling fools and has been known to throw things when in a fit of pique. She is quite like my Lizzy, or had you already guessed as much?

"Though this is true, she will take the very best care of her patients. She and our local apothecary have treated many in our community. Some who have applied to London physicians and did not get better sought Hattie out and improved. Indeed, she is quite capable."

"My dear, when I said that I was sending her an express, I meant the rider left shortly before I sought you out," Elizabeth stated, stepping up to kiss her father on his head.

She observed their game below her and moved one of her father's men, "Checkmate."

She kissed her husband on the head and drew out of the room as hastily as she had arrived.

Bennet and Darcy regarded each other before looking to Caroline who stood as ready witness. The two of them dissolved into unashamed laughter and Caroline attempted to stifle her giggles and grins. Bennet wiped his eyes as Darcy crossed his arms.

"I have not seen her so animated in many months, if just the thought of this woman joining us can do that, I need not worry about the trouble she may bring," Darcy said with another sigh.

"I know it has been a rough year, son. We all have them, but Lizzy does tend to recover well and only in her own time," said Mr. Bennet.

Sensing no more would be said, she curtsied and left the library. She was restless. She had thought Elizabeth unwell upon her arrival, and while she did so with a meanness of heart, she now was worried. Pemberley was better because of her. It was no longer the cold, fragile shell of a home that it used to be. Mr. Darcy had not been able to be the entire family this estate needed.

Unexpectedly, she found herself out of doors and on the path to the stables. She should not be outside without her bonnet and gloves, but knew no one would censure her here. She found Hesper walking idly by the gates. She trotted happily over to Caroline and pressed her nose against Caroline's outstretched hand.

"I am well, my dear, thank you. Have you been taking care of yourself? Does the little one much disturb you? I know I told you of my previous hesitancy towards my nephew, but I will admit I should like to know what it is like to hold a child. I would especially like to know what it is like to carry my own. Perhaps someday, I shall find a man who will tolerate me long enough to find out, though I know not the future," Caroline confided.

"I know you think I should write to my brother, but I cannot forgive him. I will not be able to forgive him for some time. I may correspond with Jane though. I should like to know that my nephew is growing more handsome. Did you know he is not at all blond like his parents? In fact, what little hair he had when we last met was much darker, like mine. I shall laugh if he favours me. What say you, shall your babe favour you or his sire?" she asked and was answered with a disgruntled whinny.

"Oh, to favour his father you think. Well, time shall tell dearest. I should return to the house, love, but I shall come tomorrow with a lovely apple to tempt you," she stated with one final stroke to Hesper's mane.

The following day they celebrated the Harvest Ball with little fanfare. It had gone splendidly. They had provided several decorations, fruits, and punches. They all happily danced the first two sets before bowing adieu to their servants and left them to a very well deserved party. Mr. Darcy asked Mrs. Darcy to dance the first set together. She observed her maid, Hazel, smiling brightly at her dancing partner, whom she knew to be Mr. Darcy's valet but could not name. Upon the second set, Mr. Darcy asked Mrs. Reynolds to dance. One of Mr. Darcy's male servants quickly claimed his mistress. Similar pairings occurred around the room.

The parson approached her with a gentleman following closely behind. She remembered seeing him at church. He was handsome, with dark hair and eyes. Reverend Carter introduced Mr. Phillip Grantley, who then inquired if she would like to dance. Seeing the Darcys and Bennets well satisfied, she accepted politely. She found her partner was rather quiet and answered her only when directly asked a question. She tried valiantly not to glower at the fellow for being so lacking in conversation. She learned he was a gentleman who had a quaint estate on the far side of Kympton.

During the gaps of his conversation, she could sense she was being watched again. Around her, there was no one watching her, at least not visibly. She moved through the dance steps by rote but kept her eyes on the people around her. At length they drifted to the balcony. She saw a man turn away from the bannister and move behind the people watching the dancers below. She wondered if it was the other man she had seen at church, the one with the half hidden face.

Regardless, she put the thoughts out of her mind as her partner found another subject to discuss and paid him every attention. He seemed pleasant enough, if dull. He was well dressed and had nice manners. She could find nothing to reproach him and concluded the evening was successful. As the music concluded she thanked him for the dance and he escorted her to her party. She saw him speak briefly with Mr. Darcy before taking his leave. With their evening concluded and the servants enjoying the ball, she tended to herself for the evening. She was surprised that Elizabeth personally checked on her before retiring.

"Are you well, Caroline? May I assist you?" She asked upon being allowed to enter.

"Thank you Mrs. Darcy, I am perfectly well. I may go to the library for I have just finished my latest volume but I know the way," Caroline said as she drew her robe closed and made to the doorway.

Lizzy followed her, "Very well, be warned though, Kitty and Georgiana are sharing chambers this evening and may keep the lot of us up with their giggles."

"I remember doing the very same thing with Louisa," Caroline stated, her mind wandering to happy memories.

"And I with Jane; I am glad Kitty is here. Georgiana has only ever known a sister as her brother's wife. Kitty can share something with her that we may have taken for granted at times," Lizzy added, "Well, I shall not keep you any longer. Good night Caroline."

She saw Elizabeth stick her head though Georgiana's door.

"Goodnight Kitty. Good night Georgiana," she called before moving down the hall to her own chambers after they answered her with the same.

Caroline took pleasure in seeing the house so barren of people. Even in the darkness, it was a magnificent building. In the library she held her candlestick to the volumes. She saw one regarding the management of horses on smaller estates and took it. Perhaps if she ever spoke with Charles again, she could advise him to improve the lines of his workhorses.

As she returned above stairs she noted the lights coming from under two doors. Girlish giggles seeped into the hall from behind. She remembered Elizabeth's comment about Jane and her own regarding Louisa. Tucking the book under her arm and keeping to the side so her shadow could not be seen.

"Tell the truth, have you ever been kissed by a gentleman!?" Georgiana inquired excitedly.

"Well, once, but it hardly counts. I was nine and he was but twelve!" Kitty responded so reproachfully Caroline could feel her blushing remembering a very similar conversation with Louisa.

They giggled again.

"I know, what is the most embarrassing situation you have ever encountered?" Kitty laughed.

"Oh! I cannot admit that! Tis far too embarrassing for me, but others as well!" was the reply, but Kitty pressed further.

"Now you must tell me!"

"You must swear never to say a thing to anyone until we are all grey old ladies and can tease each other without reproach," Caroline assumed Kitty nodded in response, "Well; I was restless one afternoon this past summer. My practice had gone dreadfully so I took a walk. I thought I was quite alone and decided to traipse down through the briar and to the lake. It was quite warm and I thought to cool my feet in the water.

"Upon reaching the briar, I saw Elizabeth swimming. This was not so terrible, but she had not a stitch of clothing on her! To make it worse my brother was there too and well I think you understand. They have no idea that I witnessed them and I am mortified they will ever find out!" Georgiana whined and sounded like she buried her red face in a pillow, while Kitty howled delightfully.

Caroline felt herself flush and desperately tried not to laugh herself. A moment later she a much more masculine laugh from down the hall. She knew she could not be caught spying on her hosts, but the temptation was entirely too great. She had often wondered what Darcy was like when he was alone with Elizabeth. She stepped silently down the hall, placing her volume on a nearby chair and blew out her candle.

She stepped up quietly to the large doors and listened with bated breath.

"My dear husband, she has been perfectly amiable since her arrival. I know Charles's letter was distressing, but I am quite glad she is here. She has excellent taste and I fully anticipate Lady Matlock will welcome Caroline's opinion regarding Georgiana's debut," she heard Lizzy defend.

"I am well satisfied that she has been accommodating to you. I am unsure what to relay to Charles though. I doubt she would be so affable to him. And as for Georgiana's debut, I shall find her a suitor within ten miles of Pemberley so I can be certain of her treatment. Perhaps Yates is looking for a wife?" Darcy stated.

"William! Do be serious! I will not allow you to tie Georgiana to such an odious man! That Yates fellow may be close but he has a notorious reputation of dallying with servants!" she exclaimed.

Again Darcy laughed, "I am only teasing, wife. But those rumours are completely unfounded. There was never any evidence of such claims. He is a friend of Bingley, though. Perhaps he knows more."

"He very well may, now come to bed dearest. I am cold," said his wife.

The light under the door dimmed and Caroline heard no more and retired to her chambers. She thought on what she had heard. Obviously, Darcy and Elizabeth loved each other greatly. She would like to marry a man who would stave off the cold on a winter's night, but so often married kept separate chambers unless they were attempting for their heirs. Thinking it useless to dream about such things, Caroline ignored her book and blew out the lights. Sleep was long in coming that night.

Over the course of the next few days Caroline, Elizabeth, Miss Kitty, and Georgiana made calls on the tenants and delivered the jams and breads. Elizabeth was very tired, it seemed, but she was quite happy.

Upon finishing their task, Elizabeth asked Mrs. Reynolds to send a tray to them and to have Mr. Lennox summoned to her. Both servants were quick to their tasks.

"Mr. Lennox, I apologize from taking you from your duties or the master, but I noticed something of great importance while we delivered the gifts to the tenants. The Hogarth farm has a great branch hanging over their chimney. I worry that come winter snow or ice could come down upon the chimney damaging it or the roof. Can you please have some of the men cut it back before it becomes a larger problem?" Elizabeth instructed.

"Of course, madam, I shall inform the master about it as well should he like to examine the situation. We had a similar case some years ago where the whole tree had to be felled," Lennox explained.

Caroline observed their polite conversation and was surprised when Elizabeth introduced her to the man.

"Mr. Lennox is Mr. Darcy's steward, Miss Bingley. As you will be staying on beyond the family's visit, I would have you know him should you need assistance," she said as the man bowed before taking his leave.

It seemed that Lizzy did not solely participate in those activities central to that of the estate's mistress, but also the master.

"Mrs. Darcy, I must say, you are a very involved mistress. I had not even known which farm, of the many we saw today, you mentioned, nor the need of review of the tree," she said hesitatingly, trying not to sound critical.

"Miss Bingley, Caroline-if I may, you had quite the right of things in Hertfordshire. I was something of a hoyden in my youth. It carried into my adulthood in less than desirable ways. I am terribly honest, with little tact. I used to ride out to survey my father's estate, walk to call on tenants, and even assist the local apothecary a time or two. From my early years, my poor mother tried to keep me to my studies but sought the education only experience could bring.

"As you know, I had little hope of ever marrying, especially so well. Because of this, a dear friend of my father's suggested that we girls learn a few trades in the event that disaster should fall upon our house. Lest we be thrown into my mother's hedgerows. It was at his suggestion; I was introduced to Mr. Thomas Miller, the apothecary, and his assistant, Mrs. Hattie Norris. She is the midwife coming to Derbyshire. At her side I saw a great deal more than any lady truly should, but if my sisters were left destitute, I would have been an excellent nurse," Lizzy explained.

Caroline blushed at the implications, first that Elizabeth was aware she had so desperately disliked her. Later, the fact at what she must have seen with the midwife turned her even more scarlet.

Lizzy laughed, "It is not so bad, I promise you. With Hattie by the woman's side there is no greater care to be given."

"I am afraid I will only be left to imagine it," Caroline admitted, "But Lizzy, tell me this, when the babe was given to its mother, what was it like?"

"There is nothing so perfect, so feminine, or as important as a woman having a child," Lizzy said with a special smile.

Caroline smiled at the thought of their nephew, little Charles. She could see another babe lying upon Louisa's breast, swaddled perfectly. How she would have loved a child by her sister. She felt shame burn through her as she realized how she had neglected her nephew. It was not his fault that they continued to live and ready for his arrival despite their mourning. Poor Jane had been perfectly sweet to her, regardless of what cruel or cutting remark Caroline may have sent her. She recalled her earlier thoughts shared with Hesper and determined to do better by her sister.

No, it had been Charles who could not see the depth of loss she felt. He, her own brother, had tried to demand she end her mourning? How insensitive! She could see now she had greatly erred and must make her amends to Jane, but she would not tarry with her brother. He deserved no such recognition.


	3. Chapter Three

Caroline began to feel quite at ease among the other ladies. She felt herself laughing and smiling. These are things she had not done since her sister's death. It had been a challenging time, but she had found the company of the once dreaded Eliza Bennet more like a balm. She was not flighty or prone to giggling as Kitty and Georgiana tended. They were still full young with the fullness of their bloom around them.

Though Georgiana invited Caroline and Kitty to accompany her to town with her Aunt Matlock, Caroline had politely declined. She planned to assist with their preparations for Georgiana's debut, and return to Netherfield. She was not anticipating a return home. Neither Charles nor Jane had written to her since her departure from Hertfordshire.

Miss Mary had written her, thanking her extensively. It seemed that her glasses had been first prescribed because a wandering eye in her youth and an elder oculist had never examined her further simply providing larger frames as she grew. The specialist from town advised her to keep to her chambers and remove as much light as possible for a few days before attempting to keep company or read without her spectacles. After doing so, she found her sight much improved and had begun the exercises and wrote that her instrument was much improved.

She had also stated that their nephew was already much grown in the six weeks she had been away. Caroline was privately surprised that so little time had already passed. She felt as though she had undergone quite a personal transformation. She no longer held the Bennets as inferior connections. Indeed they could be inappropriate but then again the ton was rife with scandals, affairs, and intrigues.

Once she became accustomed to Elizabeth, she found their humours quite similar. They both greatly enjoyed reading and laughed together at the younger girls and their youthful plans for the season. Often they sat together or walked together without saying anything but both perfectly comfortable.

The family fell into a routine of daily life. If there were not duties Elizabeth was called to attend, they would work on the Christmas gifts for the tenants. Kitty and Georgiana were working on a larger piece, a blanket for the Pierces who were expecting their first child in the winter. The ladies had decided to finish these projects quite early so they could focus on other tasks upon the arrival of Lord and Lady Matlock.

As Georgiana's birthday drew near, so did the day they expected the arrivals of Lord and Lady Matlock and the notorious Hattie Norris. Elizabeth had overseen the servants as they prepared the cottage for her dear friend. She personally embroidered drapes to hang over the windows and purchased lovely bedding for her. She also ordered several supplies, anticipating Hattie's medical needs.

The day Hattie was due to arrive, Caroline knew not what to expect. Elizabeth paced by the windows for an hour before her husband persuaded her to come into his study. What happened beyond those doors, Caroline knew not, but when Lizzy returned she was much less agitated. They ate a small repast at noon when a footman announced that a single rider was coming up the drive.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, Elizabeth had flown out the doors to the front hall. Caroline joined her and saw the rider dismount from a large black stallion. The rider looked fearsome with a wide brimmed hat and cloth protecting their face from the dust of the road. Muddied boots and broad trousers were suddenly hidden as a dark brown skirt was unfolded from the waist and dropped to the ground.

Upon removing the hat and cloth, Caroline saw dark red hair loosely braided on one shoulder and was utterly shocked.

"Now, Miss Lizzy, best not have been causin' no trouble fo' the likes o' me, lass," the woman said.

Elizabeth laughed and flung herself into her friend's arms, "I will do as I please. I am mistress of this estate and you shall accept my generosity with affability. I shall brook no arguments today, Hattie. We shall begin that tomorrow. Shall I show you inside or shall you go directly to your cottage?"

"I best be settlin' in, lovey. I come callin' once I have me wagon set and the 'orses tended. Ole Jessie won' be goin' on much more now. Old man Hopkins lemme 'ave Bailey 'ere. Mighty young, gits skittish 'round the wagon. Your pa sent poor Jessup to see me to safe travels, so I sets Jessup in the wagon with Jessie and worked Bailey well. Will get him trained up before win'er," Hattie rattled off.

Throughout this exchange Caroline took a few breaths to overcome her shock. First, a sole woman rider had come up the drive alone. Secondly, she rode astride and last she wore pants! She wondered what Darcy would say about her. The thought alone was enough to make her laugh.

"How far back did you leave Jessup?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Not but an hour, love," Hattie responded, with a sheepish grin.

"Hattie! You know better than to go so far from your escort! Especially, in areas unfamiliar to you, I would be shocked if I hadn't expected you to come entirely by yourself propriety be damned!" Elizabeth scolded and hugged Hattie to her again.

"Oh! I do apologize Caroline! Hattie brings out the worst in me. Caroline, this is Mrs. Hattie Norris, Hattie, Miss Caroline Bingley," Elizabeth introduced.

Hattie curtsied prettily and brushed her thick, long hair over her shoulder and regarded Caroline for the first time.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bingley," Hattie said with all the proper decorum, "Your brother and sister are doing very well. Missy Jane has healed quite nicely, though Mrs. Bennet tends to interfere a bit much for a new mother."

Elizabeth laughed, "I can imagine mother has plenty of 'ideas' to assist Jane, and Jane is too polite to say anything."

"You have the right of it, love. Jessup will have letters for the both of yeh," Hattie said as she replaced her hat and mounted her horse again.

This time she left her skirt down and hooked her leg over awkwardly, but able to suitably fool anyone looking at her as they passed on the road, "Have yeh a groom to show me the way, lass?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Indeed, you shall come tomorrow noon. Jacobs! Show Mrs. Norris to her cottage and have a few men rounded to assist her with her luggage and wagon. See to her horses and please have my father's servant seen to upon his arrival. Thank you!"

Caroline watched as the groom scurried to jump on his horse. Elizabeth must have anticipated Hattie's desires to have a groom and horse prepared to ride out with her immediately. Hattie chuckled and moved to follow the groom while Elizabeth sighed. She turned to Caroline and smiled.

"I must apologize again. I have missed Hattie greatly; I beg pardon for neglecting you. Hattie has known me since my infancy. In fact, she was already a nurse and assisted with Lydia's birth," Lizzy explained.

"No indeed, I was quite curious about this woman you have described so infamously. I was shocked to see her astride a stallion and again when she would not come into the house, but I am sure once I know her better, we shall become good friends indeed. But if I may ask, how old is Mrs. Norris? I expected someone a bit older," Caroline asked.

Elizabeth took her arm and moved them back into the house, "Hattie is in her thirty-fourth year. She was married and widowed shortly after. Her husband was the local butcher and they were very close. He died from an awful illness. They had only been married for three years. Upon his death, she took to church and her work to support herself. She has no family save those she cares for and are willing to love her in return. I am sure she will pay you every attention, but please remember she has absolutely no use for delicacy."

"That, I noticed," Caroline said with a hearty laugh.

**(A/N) I am not new to fanfiction, but this is my first historical piece. I have very nearly finished this story and have purposefully shared the first few chapters immediately in hopes I shall get quality reviews. I could easily post the next several today, but I suppose that all depends on you, Dear Readers. Thank you in advance.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The next afternoon saw a light luncheon laid out in the sitting room. The ladies attended to their knitting while Darcy questioned Mrs. Norris about her past.

"I have been a nurse since I was twelve, though I was the second of thirteen. Miss Lydia was the third birth I attended. From there I apprenticed under the midwife from Hertfordshire, Mrs. Ester Prim. At times, she and I assisted the physician Mr. Thomas Stately at the Foundling Hospital, but that was not until after I was married. To date, I have delivered three hundred ninety-four healthy babes and eighty-seven stillborn.

"I was married for three years before my John suffered an illness and died. The Bennets were good to me though. I was allowed to stay on without rent so long as I continued to serve the neighbourhood. Recently, I have trained four young ladies to become nurses. Two went to London to work in the hospitals there. The two remaining are still in Hertfordshire," Hattie explained patiently.

"Why would you employ so many when your own employment could be compromised?" Darcy asked.

Hattie laughed, "I am no simpleton, Mr. Darcy. The two that left told me of their intentions prior to the apprenticeship. One of the remaining two is engaged to be married and plans move to Kent next summer. The remaining girl was my assistant for these last five years. She and the new apothecary shall well serve Meryton. There is not so much need for a midwife in that community. Perhaps a better answer to your question is that people always find a way to get sick. There will always be need of good nurses."

Darcy seemed to grudgingly accept this answer. He took his own refreshment while the other ladies engaged Hattie's attention. Caroline watched her greet Kitty with enthusiasm. Hattie was completely different today in comparison to her arrival. She was dressed quite finely in a sage green gown with white trim. She did not wear a mop cap, keeping her thick red hair braided and pinned into a simple bun. She was decidedly tan, bespeaking of one who travelled out of doors a great deal, but had bright, happy brown eyes.

"Poor Jessup, one would think the lad was barely breeched and not headed to the army. Chased after me for leavin' 'im with Jessie and the wagon! And sayin' all manner of foul things. I shoulda' called the vicar!" Hattie exclaimed as she handed Kitty and Georgiana a bundle of letters.

Elizabeth and Darcy received a few as well, but there was only one letter to Caroline.

_My dear sister,_

_I have missed you greatly since your departure. Please send everyone my warmest regards. Charles has grown so much since he last saw you. I do hope you will sketch a small portrait for his parents, so we can remember these sweet baby days. _

_He smiles so much. He as your eyes and hair, but his cheeks dimple quite the way Louisa's did. I know how very difficult this last year has been for you. I also know it was not easy to be returned to our home when we had so much work to make ready for the baby. We did not do enough to assist you in your grief, though we felt similar sorrow. _

_Forgive me, sister. I was so weepy in those last few weeks, the thought of Louisa's passing hurt me so much, and I fear I neglected you. Charles does not understand these things. I think women feel these things so much more than our husbands. He loves you and sends you his best. You will always be welcome here, Caroline._

_Jane_

On the other side of the room, everyone was attending to their letters save for Hattie who was now reading a book. She sat next to Lizzy who was engrossed in a letter from her father.

_My dearest daughter,_

_Please pass on my warmest regards to your husband and family. I have missed you greatly since our departure, but hope we shall attend the Twelfth Night festivities as planned. Jane and Bingley are doing quite well and my grandson bears a remarkable resemblance to his aunt Bingley. _

_Mary intends to write in a few weeks, with the hopes of happy news. She and Mr. Montagu have been courting for a fortnight and I cannot imagine they will tarry long. With Kitty attending Miss Darcy's debut, your mother has declared her already matched, for as you know, Miss Georgiana will be able to throw Kitty in the path of other rich men! Her nerves have been quite overcome these few weeks as she quite despaired over Mary, but now she is starting to calm, albeit very slowly. _

_Be well, daughter, and know I think of you often,_

_Thomas Bennet, etc._

Elizabeth chuckled as she read her letter and passed it to her husband to review. She spoke quietly with Hattie for a moment before sighing contentedly. She looked well rested. Caroline watched as she leaned her head back against her chair and closed her eyes. A small smile crept up the edges of her mouth. It was the calm before the storm for Mrs. Darcy.

The next few weeks were spent calling on the tenants with Hattie and making the introductions. She was happily introduced to each family and quickly had several friends in her new neighbourhood. As they rode along in Lizzy's phaeton, drawn by two horses, Hattie happily chattered about her visit with Mrs. Pierce.

"She's a young thing, but should fare well. Tis a shame the baby will not arrive before winter. It can be nerve wracking trying to keep the newborn and mother warm enough. Where shall we next visit?"

Lizzy sighed, "Our last call today is with Mr. Hodges. His wife was our previous midwife. She was several years younger than he, but they greatly esteemed each other. He is past the age of being able to work and has a bad leg. I am quite unsure what we will come to find."

Caroline was surprised at Elizabeth's concern and looked anxiously upon the man's cottage as it drew nearer. It was a chilly afternoon and she was surprised to see no smoke from rising from the chimney. It would indeed prove to be an ominous omen for things yet to come.

When they arrived, they were concerned to see a candle lit through one of the windows, but no answer came when the knocked. Hattie did not like the look of things and took to peering into the windows on the side of the building. The heard her issue a startled gasp and she bustled back to the front door. She pushed it open and rushed into the man's house.

Lizzy followed her immediately but Caroline was overcome with trepidation. Would this be like her sister's sickroom? She hesitantly inched forward and was horrified at what she saw.

The poor man was covered in filth and laid prone against the stone fireplace. His hair was matted and the stench nearly forced her retreat. She looked upon Hattie and Elizabeth and was inspired; she could stand with these women and would be of assistance.

Hattie was already assessing the man and pulling his shoes off, taking note his left leg was considerably weaker than the right. Lizzy had gone straight to the gentleman's bed and removed the linens before throwing them out of the house. Fresh linens were found in a nearby cupboard and replaced the old.

Caroline took no cues but could see there was work to be done and got to it as the others helped Mr. Hodges into bed. She cleared the grate and started a fire. She took a bucket out to the well between his cottage and the previous one and drew water, carefully taking it back to the house. She grudgingly saw that she was not strong enough to carry two and made a few trips before having enough to fill a cauldron to heat water over the fire.

From there, she collected various bits of clothing and tossed them onto the pile near the front stoop. She found a broom and attacked the floor, having never swept before she thought there was little she could do wrong here. Her companions had removed Mr. Hodges shirt to find a large sore on his side that was covered in little white worms.

Her stomach tried to revolt but she rushed outside to the fresh air and calmed herself. Resolved not to view Mr. Hodges again, she entered his home and went directly to the kitchen. She knew not how to cook, but was able to start a fire within the stove. Finding the vinegar, she hurried to get more water. Removing her pelisse, she rooted through drawers and a cabinet until she came to some rags and a towel that were still clean. She gave the kitchen and table a thorough scrub before Lizzy and Hattie addressed her.

"Caroline," started Lizzy, "You have been a great help to us. Would you please do us the favour of riding to Mr. Carter's cottage? Though we do not have a saddle, I know Charles has stated you are an especially gifted equestrian and are able to ride bareback."

"Yes, I can do that. Shall I ask him to bring anything?" Caroline asked as she righted her clothing and drew her pelisse back over his shoulders.

"Broth, bread, and butter if he has it to spare," Hattie advised.

Caroline nodded, "I shall return directly."

She wasted little time unhitching the phaeton and approaching the first horse Spencer, an elderly stallion with a bluish coat. As she was hurrying to the parson's home, less than half mile away, she whispered to Spencer,

"You shall become a new friend. Shall I spoil you as I do Hesper?"

Spencer ran quickly, careful not to unsettle his unsaddled rider. Upon reaching the man's home, she was pleased to see him working outside in his garden.

"Miss Bingley! May I be of assistance?" he said as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes, I thank you. Mr. Hodges has been found greatly injured and ill in his cottage. Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Norris attend him. If you are able, will you please assist us?" She explained breathlessly.

"Of course, of course! Maddox!" he called for his servant, "Please, ready my gig immediately. Speak to Mrs. Harris. Have her bring a basket of broths, butter, bread, jam and tea readied and brought to Mr. Hodges cottage as soon as possible."

The servant lad rushed to do as he was bid.

"Thank you, Mr. Carter, I shall return to Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Norris directly and let them know you are close behind," Caroline said politely.

She nodded her head and hastened back to Mr. Hodges'. It was late in the afternoon now; the sun was beginning to set. She chose not to worry about the lateness of the day and hurried back inside once Spencer was secure back within the phaeton next to Thorpe.

When she returned she saw Mr. Hodges upon his bed and covered to his shoulders. Evidently, he was not wearing a shirt. She blushed, never having seen a man so unclothed. His hair was no longer matted, having had been thoroughly washed. The foul airs had been cleared and replaced by the cleansing smell of fresh air, a crackling fire, and vinegar. All this, and she had not been gone more than an hour.

Hattie and Elizabeth looked upon her and smiled.

"He is doing quite well," Hattie said, "The maggots kept him from getting infection and now that he has been cleaned, I think he shall be recovered in no more than a week."

Elizabeth nodded with her and took the clothing Caroline had gathered and threw it into the boiling pot above the fire. She must have added vinegar to it, Caroline realized. Lizzy stirred the pot with a heavy wood oar and carefully twisted the cleansed garments to remove them of the excess water. She placed the wet items into a nearby basket that Caroline did not recall seeing.

It was after a few moments like this that Reverend Carter and two servants arrived. The parson went immediately to Mrs. Norris asking after Mr. Hodges. The first servant was a heavily busted woman with grey hair. She carried with her a large hamper and went directly to the stove. The second servant, a very young maid, took the basket from Lizzy and rushed outside to place it on the lines.

Lizzy smiled at the girl and the parson's cook. Mr. Carter looked very grave but was hopeful as Hattie carefully explained the situation.

Several minutes of quiet contemplation later, the cook handed tea to Mrs. Darcy and Miss Bingley. Hattie declined the offer but happily accepted the broth and prompted Mr. Hodges awake to take some nourishment. Mr. Carter smiled at the old gentleman and left him to Hattie's tender ministrations.

"Mrs. Darcy, you ladies have done an excellent job. I looked in on poor Hodges here just yesterday, but he refused my help. I am glad you were able to assist him. Seeing as it is so close to dark, I hope I have not overstepped, but I sent a servant back to Pemberley to inform Mr. Darcy of the situation," Mr. Carter stated.

Not a moment later that gentleman walked through the door, "So this is where my wife has run off?"

"Husband, Mr. Hodges is very ill, but Hattie is tending him," Lizzy began to explain, but was interrupted by Mrs. Norris.

"Be easy child, I know you want to stay and help but I have more than I need with the good parson here. You shall return to your house and eat, am I understood?"

Elizabeth laughed at the high airs Hattie displayed, "Very well, I see where I am no longer needed. Shall I send a maid to see you back to your cottage?"

"I shall see to Mrs. Norris, if she will permit me," Reverend Carter added with a slight bow.

Darcy smiled at his bride and observed the room, "Come ladies, I have had dinner held. Mr. Carter and Mrs. Norris shall see to Hodges. Allow me to escort you back."

Caroline and Elizabeth nodded and made their farewells. The saw when they went outside that Spencer and Thorpe had been taken and Carlisle and Radcliffe took his place in the rig.

"I had Lennox take your horses back to the stables and have Spencer and Thorpe fed," he explained to Lizzy as he handed her into the phaeton after Caroline. He then took the reins himself and drove them home nudging Carlisle and Radcliffe into a pretty canter.

She smiled at him but said nothing for the entire ride home. Caroline excused herself, requesting her dinner be sent up to her. As she returned to her rooms, she found Hazel turning down her bed. She did not say anything to the girl, but let her assist her out of her gown. After her tray arrived, Hazel dipped a quick curtsey and left. Even though she was hungry and tired, Caroline felt more alive and useful after that night than she had in a lifetime.

She may not be a nurse, but helping that old man had made her feel not so helpless. She enjoyed the experience and resolved to call on the poor fellow to see how he fared. Perhaps she would take Spencer for a ride.

The following days Caroline saw to her resolve to call on Mr. Hodges, riding Spencer out daily. She revelled in the changing seasons and crisp air. She found Mr. Hodges had once been the ferrier of this estate but had been kicked by an untrained colt, shattering his knee. Dr. Kemp had declared that the old man would never work again, leaving his poor wife to bring the only money into the household. Though the Darcy's provided everything for them, the loss of his livelihood had clearly broke the man's spirit.

He was not mean spirited, but no longer held the joy life could bring. Upon returning to his cottage a se'nnight later, Caroline happily met Mrs. Norris outside his cottage.

"Good morning, Mrs. Norris," she called.

"Me name's Hattie, love, and good morning to yourself as well. You look fine today, Miss Bingley," Hattie answered.

Caroline blushed, "I thank you, may I be of assistance?"

"We shall see Miss Bingley. At present, I am about to fight with a naughty old codger who best be in his bed if he knows what is good for him!" Hattie announced loudly.

They entered his home without preamble. Caroline stifled a laugh as Mr. Hodges clearly feigned sleep. The house was still clean, though a dirty dish or two rested on the cupboard. Hattie went directly to the man and likely whispered a harsh directive to do as his nurse advised. Caroline did not hear, choosing to tend the fire while Hattie dressed the man down.

Hattie bustled about the bed, tisking at him and shaking her head. Caroline turned to him and would later swear Mr. Hodges winked at her.

"Well, if you are done misbehaving, good sir, I have come to make up a hearty stew for yeh," Hattie stated, "and you will eat every bite of it."

Hattie eyed him with distaste before abandoning him to Miss Bingley and moving to the kitchen. Mr. Hodges nodded at her wearily before addressing Miss Bingley.

"Thank you for coming to visit me again, you brighten my days. Indeed, if it were not for your bright face, I would be sentenced to my days with that harridan," Hodges said with a wry smile.

"I have been called much worse, thank you, Mr. Hodges," Hattie called from the stove.

He winced but Caroline laughed, "She improves upon further acquaintance, Mr. Hodges, however I suspected you would be bored and thought to bring a book regarding the usage of horse on small estates. I have not yet had the opportunity to read it yet, and thought to get your opinion as well."

Here, the man smiled greatly, "I do thank you, Miss Bingley, and I should like that very much. My Claire taught me how to read and we spent many nights debating over this or that in what we read."

Caroline smiled and pulled a chair close to his bed. She read to him for an hour before Hattie interrupted with the stew. Caroline apologized, as she had to return to the house, but promised to call again very soon.

Hattie walked her out, "The hardest thing for that man was losing his employment. That Kemp fellow must not have been able to see anything beyond his books."

"Perhaps, but at the time, it may have been that Mr. Hodges would have a great deal of recovery. He was the physician you know," Caroline offered.

Hattie snorted at this, "Doctors! What do they know!?"

Caroline laughed and said goodbye. She rode Spencer hard on the way back so he was fully exercised. She returned him to the grooms and hastened to her rooms to refresh herself. Hazel quickly helped her into her lavender gown and reset her hair.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for today, the day Lord and Lady Matlock would arrive. When she entered the morning room, Darcy was pacing by the windows so he would see their carriage immediately. Georgiana and Kitty were working on the blanket for the Pierce baby and Lizzy was reading from Shakespeare.

Lizzy looked up when Caroline entered, "How does Mr. Hodges?"

"He and Mrs. Norris are getting along famously. She threatened him at least twice and I swear he winked at me," Caroline laughed.

"I see her methods have changed little then," Kitty observed without looking up.

Darcy stopped pacing to observe Kitty before resuming. Lizzy laughed at this, but knew Mr. Hodges to be well cared for and knew Caroline also had a hand in raising his spirits. She returned to her book and said not a full sentence before her husband interrupted her.

"They are come!" he announced and hastened to the doors.

Together, they convened at the front doors with the full contingent of staff. The earl's coach was very elegant bearing his coat of arms and pulled by four grey horses. When they came to a stop, the servant jumped down and helped the man out.

The earl was a man nearing sixty and clearly enjoyed a good table. He was rather potbellied and squat. He was very nearly bald and wore a monocle that did not seem to fit his countenance. He assisted his wife from the carriage and smiled brightly at the family.

She wore a deep green travelling gown. Her blonde hair was curled tightly and stacked high upon her head and hidden by her matching turban. She reached forward towards her niece and nephew, embracing both Darcy and Georgiana. She then turned towards Elizabeth and hugged her tightly.

Lord Matlock looked fondly on the women before bowing to Darcy and kissing Georgiana's hand. He kept his niece's arm as she turned him to their guests. She introduced Kitty first, as Miss Catherine Bennet, before doing the same for Caroline. As she curtsied Caroline thought to herself that she would have at one time been insulted to be introduced last in such a party, despite Kitty being born to a gentleman. How absurd she must have been to these people at one time.

The whole party adjourned to the house where Mrs. Reynolds had laid out tea. The servants bustled to get the luggage to the appropriate suites. Lady Matlock took a moment to speak to her nephew in the hall, before partaking in the tea. When she joined them without Mr. Darcy, she seemed pleased to see the room improved from its original design.

"I never did like the green on these walls. Much too dark! How are you my dears?" she said to Lizzy.

"We are very well. I have been holding Miss Bingley hostage so I may avail myself of her exquisite taste for Georgiana's debut. Georgiana and Kitty fully intend to attack London's bachelors. I do not envy your task of sponsoring and teaching them all the things they must do in the next few months," Elizabeth claimed as she poured tea for the countess.

"Once again, I must thank her ladyship with providing me with sons instead of daughters," called the earl from his seat.

Lady Matlock blushed, "You incorrigible man! I pray you ladies may find suitors you shall be happy with; it is an exciting time of life, my dears. We have a few long months ahead of us, but we shall be well readied when the season opens."

At this, Mr. Darcy returned to their parlour with two footmen baring a trunk. Caroline was surprised when they deposited it directly at Georgiana's feet.

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. My dear, I had a few of your mother's belongings brought to my house after her death. She had this trunk set aside to keep her precious things to give to you upon this occasion. You are to be eighteen in two short days and will come out very soon. Look inside," bade the earl.

Inside were all manner of things: Books, a perfume bottle, a sketch of the late Mr. Darcy, a gown, jewellery, and other miscellanea.

"That was her coming out gown. She wore it at her presentation as well. I know it would not suit for the queen or even this season's fashion, but I hope you will at least let me see you wear it once. You look so much like my dear sister," asked Georgiana's uncle.

Georgiana was quite speechless, so overcome with emotion. She nodded her consent and allowed her brother to press a handkerchief into her hand. He looked in the trunk and found the perfume bottle. He brought it to his nose and sighed.

"I can remember her so clearly with this scent, Georgiana. She always wore it," he explained.

His sister nodded her understanding and signalled to the footmen to take the trunk to her rooms. She embraced her uncle tightly before doing the same with her aunt.

"Thank you so very much. I am sure you know how special that was for me," she said.

"Now, before we lead our guests to their rooms to rest, I have a surprise for you," Darcy baited with a boyish grin, "We are to have a ball here, for Georgiana's birthday. Invite whomever you wish and spare no details."

Kitty and Georgiana giggled excitedly while Elizabeth smiled a little tighter. Caroline could see she was obviously tired again, but fighting to keep it to herself.

"Mrs. Reynolds shall assist you to your room's aunt, and uncle. I must tend to pressing business but we shall see each other again at dinner," announced Darcy.

Everyone was eager for their rest. Her morning visits to Mr. Carter were very uplifting but did require exercising Spencer thoroughly. Georgiana went directly to her rooms, undoubtedly to review the contents of her mother's trunk. Elizabeth and Caroline strode quietly to their rooms.

"Are you well, Elizabeth?" she asked.

"I shall be perfectly fine after a good rest. I thank you," she said nothing more leaving Caroline by her door.

She found herself tired but unable to sleep. She longed to have someone, namely Elizabeth, confide in her the way Louisa once had. With nothing for it, she called for her maid.

"Hazel, forgive me, I am unable to rest. Shall we take the extra time to put in my best appearance for the Lord and Lady?'" Caroline asked brightly.

Hazel dipped a quick curtsey and readied the gown for the evening. It was a very dark green. Caroline realized she would soon have to come out of mourning. Her sister had passed nearly a year ago now.

Making the decision before she could change her mind, "Hazel, there is to be a ball for Miss Georgiana. I would like to have my gold gown with the lace trim prepared for it. Please go over it carefully and see to any repairs."

Hazel smiled, "Of course, Miss Bingley. If I may, did you recently lose a lady's maid? Grace?"

Caroline looked inquisitively at her and nodded.

"Apparently, that woman has married my brother Jacob. Our family has almost all passed on save for our uncle. Jacob entered the army when I was just a girl. At the time of our parents, death we did not know the directions to Jacob. Since his dismissal from service we have only received two letters regarding him. The first was from his friend, saying that Jacob had been slightly wounded and unable to write, but was well recovering. The second was from your Grace, saying they had been married and intended to settle in Lambton. I have heard nothing since, but she did mention you in that letter praising you greatly," Hazel stated.

"I am all astonishment! Grace has been very dear to me these many years. I expect that the reason you have not heard from her is because her brother's wife has been quite ill. They had children and Grace mentioned she would see to them after she passes. I would like to be of assistance to them, if I may. Do you have their directions?" Caroline responded.

"I have the name of an inn they were at some weeks ago, but nothing else. Let us hope we shall hear from them soon!" Hazel said.

Caroline smiled at the girl. She took the time to bathe and oil her skin. Hazel artfully crafted her hair and helped her into her stays. The gown fell perfectly over her body. Though it was too dark to wear often, it was one of her favourite gowns.

She urged Hazel to speak with Mr. Carter at services the next morning to see the Greens had contacted him about any local vacancies. She asked Hazel to assist her in the library and they went down together. They found Mr. Darcy all alone when they reached him.

"Am I disturbing you? I was hoping to find a few more books regarding horses and husbandry," Caroline told him.

"Not at all, they should be on the third shelf, just there," he said, moving to her with an outstretched hand.

He helped her make a few selections and she turned to Hazel, "Please take these back up to my rooms. I shall take a few to Mr. Hodges when I visit him after church tomorrow.

Mr. Darcy observed the exchange politely and smiled to Hazel when she curtsied as she left the room.

Caroline looked to him, trying to keep her anger towards him at bay, "May I inquire how Elizabeth does this evening. She looked rather tired earlier."

"I imagine she is quite refreshed," was his curt answer.

Thinking Darcy took her question as a slight to his wife, she hastened to add a smile, "I am hopeful she will sing for us this evening. I know how you enjoy it."

Here Darcy smiled too, "Perhaps she will."

Returning to the hall, she found Kitty looking very seriously at a portrait. It was a pretty landscape, but hardly required such intense reflection.

"Are you well?" Caroline asked.

"I am. I have been surprised today and am uncertain how to proceed. Have you ever been terribly afraid of something? Horrified to make a mistake?" Kitty asked, turning to her.

"Of course I have, dear. We all have. It is what frightens us that makes us different. What do you fear?" Caroline wondered.

"Mr. Darcy and my father have agreed to increase my portion so I shall have a higher dowry. What if I make a mistake? What if I marry a rake or a fool, or someone like Wickham?" Kitty said with wide eyes.

Caroline laughed, "Dearest, calm yourself. Your father and brothers would not let that happen. You have improved so much these many months. You have learned from Mrs. Wickham's folly. The only advice I can give is to be patient. When you meet a man that is worthy of your attention, learn everything you can about him. All men have faults and defects, as do the ladies, but remember you will be tying yourself to this man. Asking him to protect you for the rest of your life. Ask yourself what kind of father would he be? How does he treat his relations? All will be well."

Kitty surprised her by embracing her, "Thank you, sister. I would not wish to say anything of this to Lizzy. I know she thought me just as wild as our sister Lydia. I would not have her think my fears are another sign of immaturity."

"Elizabeth is very forgiving. Sisters will always have a bond that others cannot comprehend. Talk to her and she will put you at ease. I assure you," Caroline responded, lightly petting Kitty on the back.

Louisa had reassured her in this way many times. She felt genuinely surprised at how much it comforted her to comfort someone else. Perhaps being the spinster aunt was not such a tragic fate?

Kitty hustled up the stairs, no doubt to seek out Lizzy while Caroline followed music from the parlour and found Georgiana.

"That was delightful, Georgiana," Caroline said as the piece came to an end.

Georgiana smiled and came to her. "I shall insist on your playing tonight, Caroline, so prepare yourself! I also have every intention of asking you to demonstrate at my birthday ball, if you would. Oh! But you are still mourning. I apologize, I should not have assumed…"

Caroline interrupted, "Georgiana, love, I have decided to end my mourning for your ball. It is the celebration of your life and Louisa would be furious if I did not make every effort to be of service to you. I shall gladly play and nearly anything you ask."

"Caroline! I am so happy! It shall be so wonderful! My first ball from my own home, and then on to the Matlock's country home for the holidays before the season in London. How shall I bear such excitement?" Georgiana exclaimed grasping Caroline's hands.

"It will be a wonderful time for you. You must write me as often as you can. I will want to know everything you experience. I am so happy for you, my dear," Caroline answered.

"Are you sure you will not join us?" Georgiana asked.

"I am quite certain. I should return to Jane and help with Charles," Caroline insisted.

Georgiana smiled sadly and nodded. At Caroline's age, as the younger ladies made their way into society, she would have much higher competition in the marriage mart. It could become more and more likely that Caroline would never marry and Georgiana was sorry for it.

They quietly walked towards the dining room where everyone was assembling. Darcy sat with his aunt, directly across from Elizabeth. Caroline was on the end, with Georgiana and Kitty on either side.

The food was delicious enough for a feast, the wine was superb and the conversation mostly between Darcy, his aunt and his uncle debating on who should be invited to the ball.

"You simply must invite the Admiral! He is a fine fellow, though I doubt he will make an appearance. It would not due to snub the poor fellow," his uncle insisted.

Lady Matlock agreed, "And of course Mr. Grantley is already here. He has such lovely manners."

"What of Mr. Yates? He seems a jolly sort," Darcy asked.

"Yates, where have I heard that name? I am not certain, but if you like him, very well," his aunt agreed though she wore a frustrated scowl.

Here Elizabeth interrupted, "We must not forget our family. We must invite Lady Catherine, Anne, and of course Charles and Jane."

Darcy smiled brightly at his wife, "Of course, my dear. I shall have the invitation list completed within the next few days and will have the stationary sent to you."

"Thank you, my dear, very well ladies, shall we have tea?" Elizabeth asked after finally ending the debates.

The ladies went directly to the sitting room. Two of the windows were open, letting the unseasonably warm night air fill the space. It was such a lovely evening. It reminded Caroline when she and her father would sneak out of doors late at night and take secret rides on their horses with only the moon lighting their way.

Lady Matlock was speaking privately to Elizabeth. Lizzy looked much better this evening than earlier in the day. Her gown was a rich blue silk that draped in lovely waves about her waist. The bust cinched with white lace and the arms had a similar draping pattern to them. She looked to be in perfect health.

Georgiana took to the pianoforte and was playing a soft, happy melody while Kitty read from a book. Caroline noticed that Lady Matlock seemed concerned and reached out to grasp Lizzy's hand. Elizabeth smiled tenderly at her Aunt Matlock and patted her gently on their clasped hands.

When the gentlemen arrived, smelling of cigars, the discussions about the ball began again in earnest. They decided to hold the ball in precisely twelve days, the day after Georgiana's birthday.

The next day, the plans were set aside for their weekly worship. At the church, Caroline could not hold much focus on Mr. Carter's words. She saw Hattie arrive with Mr. Hodges, carefully limping into a back pew. She smiled at him and allowed a small laugh when he winked at her.

Around her, Darcy and his family were deeply interested in the service. She tried to focus or at least pray but it would not come. Her thoughts were spinning wildly in her mind. She clasped her hands tightly feeling ready to burst from the church and run from it. She wanted to run or ride dangerously, as she would sometimes do in her youth.

_"__Joshua said to them, "Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged. Be strong and courageous. This is what the LORD will do to all the enemies you are going to fight."_

She heard the reverend exclaim and thankfully she heard it. She heard God's desire for her to be not afraid or discouraged. She would ride directly after they returned to Pemberley. Hazel likely already had her habit waiting for her.

It was then that she felt it again. She knew he was watching her again, but knew not where he was watching from. The reverend called for the congregation to stand and sing the final hymns and the service was concluded. She watched as Mr. Carter went by exiting the church, and followed Kitty out of the pew.

She greeted Mr. Carter politely today but spoke little. She stepped into the courtyard looking as if she was waiting for the carriage, but in fact she was trying to spy where her observer was. He was not near the chestnut tree or the vicinity of the courtyard. She stepped back a little towards the cemetery and saw Elizabeth kneeling at a grave marker. Caroline moved away from the gates and nearly walked directly into Mr. Darcy.

"What are you doing here, Miss Bingley?" he snapped.

"I do apologize, I thought I saw Elizabeth make her way this way, but she looked to be praying so I was going to wait for her further back," Caroline explained, with an incomplete truth.

"I never thought you would stoop to espionage!" Darcy hissed making to grab her by the arm.

Caroline stepped away, "I know not of what you accuse me, I only wanted to be of assistance to the woman who has become very dear to me. I know you think I am completely without feeling, Darcy, but this is beyond the pale. I have been perfectly kind and attentive to you and your wife, even though this is the second time you have confronted me. Let me put your mind at ease; I have no designs to ruin your happiness or anyone else's. I am tired of your insults and reaction to my manner though I genuinely inquire out of concern not malicious curiosity."

With that, she stalked away from him without looking back. She was tempted to return to Pemberley on foot, but as that was nearly five miles she was sure not even Elizabeth would attempt such a feat. Upon her return to the courtyard, she could feel him watching her again. She knew not whether the man had seen her interlude with Darcy or worse if he heard it, but refused to bow her head to Darcy much less this stranger.

She would not be much longer in this society. Why should she care how they felt about her? If Darcy could not perceive to know her better, then why should she bother with him at all? Resolved to ignore him entirely, she waited near Georgiana and Kitty to return to the house.

Immediately upon her return she dashed upstairs, into her riding clothes and books for Mr. Hodges, and was to the stables directly. She saw Spencer dance about his stall when she arrived.

"Patience, my friend, ladies first and all that," she said.

She found a groom looking in on Hesper. Hesper seemed to be panting and agitated.

"She is gettin' ready for the babe, miss," the boy stated after acknowledging her with a quick bow.

"Very good, please see to it that I am notified when it is born," she asked politely.

She stroked Hesper's nose and neck, "Be easy, darling, take your time and it will be worth it in the end."

The groom soon had Spencer equipped with a saddle and she was off. She rode Spencer as fast as he would go with a rider in side-saddle and she felt thrilled with the wind beating against her face. They rode past the briar and lake. They dashed past the vineyards and towards the tenants' cottages. She saw men hard at work in the fields already preparing them for next spring's planting. She waved at Mrs. Pierce who was working in her garden. They trotted past the Hogarth farm and noticed where the tree had been expertly cut back.

At length, she guided Spencer toward Mr. Hodges's home. She had never approached his cottage from this side of the lane and saw next to his house a small little garden. A few flowers still remained and she picked them quietly making a little bouquet for his table.

Knowing that Hattie would have seen Mr. Hodges back immediately after services, she knocked and was immediately called to enter. She saw Mr. Hodges standing with his back to her. He hobbled over to the stove and back to the table. It was not a great distance, but seeing the man on his feet at all was uplifting to Caroline.

"I have brought you something for you table," she offered the flowers.

"Well thank you! I am sure they will be delicious!" he teased and smiled wistfully at the posies, "My Claire planted those our firs' year 'ere. She loved tendin' tha gar'n."

He lovingly placed them in the pot he always set his wife's flowers in and dipped a bit of water from the water pail into the pot.

She smiled at him, "Shall we finish our first book? I have brought a few more for your perusal, though I don't know that I shall be able to return as often. Mr. Darcy has declared there shall be a ball for Miss Georgiana's birthday."

Mr. Hodges was saddened by this, "I heard abou' tha' from Hattie. I will be sorry to lose your comp'ny tho', you ha'e bee' migh'y kin' ta me."

"It was no trouble, Mr. Hodges, and I shall come visit you the next time I am in Derbyshire. I have brought you a few more books from the house. Hattie can return them for you when you are finished. Now, let us get situated," they arranged themselves comfortably at the table and finished their book within half an hour.

"I likes the though' tha' 'orses are bet'er to kin'er masters. The Darcys have always been kin' ta their beasts," he said.

"I must leave you, now. I shall like to check on Hesper before returning to the house. She was entering her labour when I left the stables," she explained, taking her leave.

She returned to the stables where Hesper was indeed labouring. She was greatly agitated and calmed slightly when Caroline approached her.

"You are good for her, Miss Bingley," said the groom from before.

She smiled at him before petting Hesper one last time and heading into the house. It was a quiet evening. Dinner was pleasant, though Lady Matlock remained upstairs with a headache. It was after Darcy and Lord Matlock returned to the sitting room after their port and cigars that a hurried Mr. Lennox spoke quietly with his master.

"I see, thank you Lennox, I shall be out presently," Darcy said with a sigh.

"Husband?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Your horse is not labouring well, the farrier expects she shall not survive and the foal has not yet been born," he declared softly.

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her chest. With the pain of losing Louisa still burning within, her she felt desperate to be with the dear horse who listened to all her secrets and sorrows. She weakly excused herself, citing feeling unwell. She walked toward the stairs to her room, but before she took the first step she felt her senses hurl her away. She stepped away from the grand staircase and ran out towards the orangery.

She noticed not that it was raining, nor that she was becoming drenched. She noticed not the thunder or lightening. She knew not the damage to her dress, her shoes, or hair. As she entered the stables she found five grooms crowded into the stall with the farrier standing in one corner, Hesper panting desperately on the ground. Blood covered the hay and Hesper whined in agony.

"Remove yourselves!" she shrieked at the grooms.

The men were so shocked that they jumped. They inched out of the stall, undoubtedly thinking this woman clearly mad.

"You," she demanded of one groom, "clean away the soiled hay. You there, find some fresh hay. Someone get fresh water," she commanded with the force of a general.

They scuttled to do as told. The remaining grooms and farrier did little besides stand away from her. She watched as the hay was changed and scowled in disgust that Hesper had been allowed to wallow in this. She calmly entered the stall with Hesper who was fighting to regain her footing.

Later, she would think herself terribly inappropriate, but she was not right with such worry for the horse. She whispered soothingly to Hesper who tried to find her feet. She heard a familiar voice urging her to see Hesper eat and drink, once she was standing. She fed Hesper oats and carrots from her hand and saw a bucket of clean water placed next to her. Hesper was no longer straining, but would huff impatiently whenever she contracted.

Caroline heard the stall door open and someone shuffle in behind Hesper. Caroline did not move from her place at Hesper's head and stroked her neck. Hesper gave a bit of a cry and a voice called that the back hooves had been born. Someone was shifting behind Hesper and she grunted in pain. She let a great whinny and Caroline heard a great chuckling come from behind the horse.

Hesper stepped away from Caroline and turned to see the babe. Hesper's daughter was tucked happily in Mr. Hodges's arms. She looked around her. Directly above her, Hattie stood over her leaning over the stall. Darcy and his farrier stood to the side by the stall's entrance.

"Yeh, did well lass," said Hattie.

"Aye, she wa' strugglin' with tha' breech. Have to keep 'em upright and turn tha' foal. You remember Cora, Benjamin? She was a breech, but was to tha' side. The fron' an' back righ' 'ooves came firs' an got migh'y stuck. Tha' mare canna survive tha' mos' times. Ha'e ya' ne'er seen breech, Ben?" Mr. Hodges instructed as he wiped down the foal, "She'll be a bonnie lass then. Very good breedin' here."

Darcy nodded fondly but did not speak. It was then that Caroline realized how inappropriately she had acted. Trying to maintain her dignity, she asked Hattie to attend her feigning a headache. Darcy watched her leave but sent a groom to see them to the house in the dark. The rain had finally stopped and they took the back stairs to her rooms.

Hattie said nothing to her, but asked Hazel to have a bath prepared and requested a hot water bottle and a glass of sherry brought up with the water. Hazel observed Miss Bingley and kept her thoughts to herself. In short order, Hattie had Miss Bingley sitting in front of her vanity, carefully removing the pins.

Her gown was loosened and gently pulled from her body, as the servant girls brought in the tub and water. Caroline sat in her cold, damp undergarments waiting for the water to be ready. Hattie opened her kit and handed a vial to one of the girls, instructing her to pour it into the water.

Hattie returned to Caroline pressing the glass of sherry into her hands. Caroline shakily brought it to her lips. She found her eyes meeting Hattie's and felt a grin lift when Hattie pulled a flask from her belt and take a lick of what smelled suspiciously like whiskey.

She knocked back her sherry and readied herself for her bath. She apologized to Hazel for being such a nuisance and took little time scrubbing herself thoroughly. She breathed in the lavender scent Hattie had poured into the water. She felt herself overcome by everything that had happened in the last few hours. She would miss visiting Mr. Hodges. She had feared too greatly for Hesper that she was more than ready to sleep that night.

As she readied herself before bed she turned to Hattie and thanked her, "You have given me much comfort tonight, Hattie. Thank you. I cannot say I know what possessed me to act so out of my character. My only defence is that I have always had a great love of horses and am particular to Hesper."

Hattie simply smiled, "You did well tonight, love. You pulled those stable boys out of the way giving room to the mother. You did everything right. You stayed calm, thus keeping the mother calm. I only came by the stables because Mr. Hodges asked me to drive him in my wagon so he could see the new foal. He delivered every one of those horses in the stables."

Caroline repeated her thanks and Hattie took her leave. Not a moment later, Elizabeth came knocking on her door, "Caroline, are you well? I was very worried when you left so hastily. And again when Darcy informed me you had rushed to the stables. He said you were a great assistance to Mr. Hodges. He said we have you to thank for Hesper even surviving."

"I did nothing so special beyond keep her calm," Caroline demurred with a blush.

"Not according to my husband," Lizzy said with a smile.

Caroline observed her friend. Her face was bright from smiling. She too was ready for bed, wearing a thick robe over her nightgown. Her dark hair hung down her back.

"I thank you," Caroline said and before she could stop herself asked, "Lizzy, are you well? Your countenance changes so often, I admit I have been worried for you."

Lizzy smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "I am perfectly well. This past year has been particularly difficult, but now is not the time for such discussions. Tonight, we celebrate a beautiful new foal in our stables."

"What did Darcy name her?" Caroline asked with excitement.

"He always lets the stable hands name the foals, usually after the families. Spencer and Carslisle are both families that used to be tenants here. Hesper was the name of one stable boy's grandmother. Seeing as Mr. Hodges dubbed the foal a 'bonnie lass' she shall be called Bonnie. I understand Mr. Hodges was rather proud of himself," Lizzy explained.

"It will suit her well. Shall you join me in the morning to see her?" Caroline asked.

"Indeed, directly after breakfast!" Elizabeth said and smiled naughtily, "If I know Hattie, you have already celebrated with at least a glass of sherry, if not a direct slug of Irish whiskey. You should have seen the time I changed out her whiskey for vinegar. She took a full gulp before spitting it out and demonstrating her mastery of a sailor's vocabulary."

Caroline laughed heartily at this, "I shall admit nothing."

Elizabeth laughed too and embraced her before bidding her a good night. Caroline was still embarrassed about her behaviour but felt so happy that Hesper and Bonnie had survived the birth, she decided not to worry about it further. Caroline found sleep easily that night and slept better than she had since her sister's death.

The next morning, her eyes snapped open the moment Hazel entered the room. She flung back the covers off her bed. She hurried through her toilette and readied herself for the day. She rushed down to the breakfast room and was pleased to see all the ladies already there. Elizabeth smiled at her eager expression.

"Cook has set aside a bushel of apples for us to treat the horses. After you break your fast, we shall go," she offered.

Caroline agreed readily, "I thank you. I am quite anxious to see Hesper."

She ate some porridge while Lady Matlock shared stories from her past, "I have never been a gifted rider. I must tell you of my first attempt to ride side saddle. My father was never comfortable having his daughters 'perched precariously to one side.' First, he taught us to ride astride, then side saddle. When it was my turn, I was terribly over confident. I did not heed the guidance of my instructors and urged my horse into a trot. Well, we made a circle around the barn and I fell directly into a pile of manure. Oh! I can still smell it. Your dreadful mother, Miss Darcy, saw fit to tease me without mercy for ages. Of course, this was about four years before we came out together.

"She and I were such dear friends. Had I not loved her so dearly, I would never have found my darling husband. She was my dearest friend. I see much of her and I in you and Miss Catherine," Lady Matlock announced wistfully.

Kitty blushed at such a compliment and squeezed Georgiana's hand.

They were all quite delighted to go directly to the stables after fetching their cloaks and apples. With a skip in her step, Caroline could hardly contain her excitement. A groom drew open the door with a smile. Georgiana went to her sweet mare, Peggy, while Kitty moved to spoil Darcy's stallion, Truitt. Caroline blew a kiss to Spencer, but went directly to Hesper's stall. There she saw the most beautiful foal she ever laid eyes upon. Bonnie had a soft white mane and tail, but her coat was a gentle grey. She would grow to have a bluish hue.

Caroline gazed back at Spencer, the only horse to have similar colouring, "And you never said a word you naughty boy!"

He nickered in response as though laughing at her as Hesper nuzzled against Caroline's arm. She fed the new mother her desired apple and remembered Hesper sounding off when she was asked who the babe would favour.

"Well, you were right my dear. I imagine you shall be run ragged by your precocious child, but I believe you shall be better for it," she brought her forehead to rest against Hesper's and pressed a kiss to her nose.

She turned away from Hesper and sought to address each horse individually. The ladies found it quite amusing that Spencer seemed to be a proud, puffed up papa. Carlisle was perfectly happy to receive any attentions from the ladies so long as they bore treats and it was noted he was slightly overweight. To this he stamped his hoof and ignored them stubbornly for the rest of his visit. The other horses were all pleased but not nearly so comical, and they said goodbye when leaving.

"I shall return later, my dears, behave yourselves," Caroline called.

A smile remained on her face for the rest of the day with unshakable fortitude. That afternoon the plans for the ball began in earnest. Lady Matlock said little, perfectly happy to let Mrs. Darcy shine at this affair. The servants were instructed on the schedule to set up this or that decoration and the menu was decided.

Kitty and Lizzy made plans to have gowns altered for the occasion, after reviewing a few fashion gazettes. When Caroline described the gown she intended to wear, everyone declared she would look very well, but Lizzy pressed her hand against Caroline's giving her silent strength.

Darcy had completed the invitation lists and the ladies made plans to address them all the next day. Caroline looked through the list, seeing many familiar faces from town. Reverend Carter was invited and Mr. Grantley.

"Who is Admiral Hughes?" she inquired upon seeing an unfamiliar name.

"Rear Admiral Alexander Hughes was recently retired from the Royal Navy. He was the second son of some gentleman from the north. He became the heir to Gallifrey Hall and its surrounding lands when the previous owner died in the house fire. He was a physician, I understand, but never met him. The lands neighbour Pemberley's estate to the west. Indeed the grounds are even more extensive than my own, but they have much more wooded area. The Admiral has taken to living simply in the dower house until the main house's repairs are finished," Darcy explained.

"He is a very kind man, but seldom comes out in society. His face was scarred horribly as a child with measles, and later an injury at sea burned a portion of his face further. He confines himself to Gallifrey Cottage with a very small contingent of servants, only making his way out for services," Elizabeth added.

"I believe I have seen him at church, after all," was Caroline's only response.

So this was the man who watched her so intently. She resolved not to think further on it unless he decided to attend the ball. The next day, the ladies saw to their tasks. It took a full two days to see to all the invitations. Elizabeth and Georgiana made plans to deliver several personally. They were glad for the excellent weather when they divided into pairs to hand deliver the invitations. Caroline and Elizabeth rode together to the west, with Kitty and Georgiana travelling east in the gig.

Together, Caroline and Elizabeth called on Reverend Carter, Mr. and Mrs. Hopewell, Lady Kennelworth, and lastly Rear Admiral Hughes. Upon reaching his estate, Caroline was horrified to see the blackened remains of the once lovely manor house. They rode past the extensive, but empty stables and running yards. Gallifrey was a massive estate, but beautiful. She greatly admired the wild nature of the dense forest that weaved throughout the estate. It seemed the original designers sought to impede upon nature as little as possible, placing their structures within natural clearings of the trees.

"It is breath-taking," Caroline gasped.

Elizabeth smiled at this, "I felt the same way when I saw Pemberley."

At length, they found the dower house tucked deeply away from the main home. A single groom was present to assist them down and see to their phaeton. They called upon the house and found the Admiral greeting them personally without a butler or housekeeper.

"Good morning, Admiral," Lizzy said with a curtsey, "May I introduce you to my sister, Miss Caroline Bingley."

Caroline curtsied to the man and smiled softly. She could better see the scarring Lizzy had mentioned, but she saw much more clearly the deep blue of his visible eye and a noticeable smile. He responded cordially and asked after her health, Darcy, and invited them to take tea with him.

When they entered his sitting room, Caroline could see that it was somewhat out of fashion but perfectly suited to the man before her. She knew not how long he had resided here since his departure from the Navy. She admired the artwork while Lizzy got to the business of inviting him to the ball.

"A ball you say? Miss Georgiana is already eighteen? Poor Darcy must be ready to maim half the male population of London," he declared causing the women to poorly stifle their giggles.

"I shall be delighted to attend, Mrs. Darcy. Will you be there Miss Bingley?" He asked, in a low voice.

"I shall be in attendance, Admiral," she responded.

"Would you be so kind as to grant me a dance, if your card is not already full?" He asked her with a teasing voice.

Caroline felt as if she was being tested and raised her chin, "I have not yet had anyone ask, Admiral. You may have your choice of dances."

The Admiral appeared impressed, "Excellent Miss Bingley, I would be honoured to engage you for the supper set!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, but Caroline smiled her acceptance. Shortly after they left his company and headed home. While driving back Elizabeth could not contain her laughter.

"I fear the Admiral is either smitten with you or up to mischief, my dear Caroline. Do be on your guard," Elizabeth warned, with a grin inching across her face.

"Elizabeth, I shall be happy to receive him. I am curious about him. I think he is more curious about me though, I have seen him watching me at church," Caroline went on to explain having seen him in the church courtyard.

"My dear Caroline, do be careful, lest a sinner fall madly in love with you," Lizzy teased.

"And you, Miss Eliza, remember I could always advise Hattie who put the vinegar in her flask," Caroline teased back, effectively dissolving both women into peals of unladylike laughter.

The following week passed in a flurry of activity, but with so many ladies in residence, the preparations for the ball were executed perfectly. Of course the younger girls were most excited to see their guests coming to stay at Pemberley. The first to arrive was Lady de Bourgh and Lady Anne. Darcy was visibly reluctant to see his aunt. Caroline could hardly blame him after her notorious visit to Hertfordshire.

As her carriage arrived, Mr. Darcy had the household greet her in the same manner he welcomed Lord and Lady Matlock. He gently helped his aunt from her barouche and welcomed her quietly but sincerely. Lord Matlock greeted his sister with what could only be identified as cold civility. Caroline watched as Lady Matlock welcomed her with much more warmth, though the strain was still visible in her eyes.

Darcy tended to his cousin, Lady Anne, while his Aunt Matlock addressed her sister. He watched as his wife approached her without any fear. Elizabeth curtsied deeply to Lady Catherine de Bourgh and reached out her hands towards her.

"My dear Lady Catherine, I am so very glad you are come. I have had your suites prepared to your precise recommendations. I am eager to hear your opinions regarding the other changes to Pemberley since your last visit," she said respectfully.

The aunt nodded her acceptance but said very little. They did not join the party for tea, choosing to go directly to their rooms. Caroline followed them up the stairs en route to her own rooms when she heard Elizabeth thank Lady Catherine for her last few correspondences.

The great lady responded, "When I learnt of it from Mrs. Collins, I was quite sure you may not have ever been exposed to such a thing. The physicians all claim it is terribly common, but that does little to soothe our weeping hearts. I am glad you confided in me, for I experienced such things for a great many years. Better times are come now though; Georgiana shall be before the queen in a few short months. I only wish my Anne had the constitution for a presentation and season. It can be terribly exciting for a young girl."

"I am sorry she does not improve, but I am certain that she shall find the best of men with such a wonderful woman to guide her," Elizabeth flattered.

Lady Catherine was well aware of this and went on to say so, but Caroline heard no more as they turned down a different corridor and she moved towards her own rooms.

After her arrival, Lady Catherine and Lady Anne added little to the conversation but fully intended to enjoy the festivities to their fullest opportunity. A few short days later, Caroline was riding out again on Spencer.

She rode further away from the house so Lady Catherine would not see her again. There was no reason to incite the woman into another lecture about how it was inappropriate for a lady to ride a male horse. Spencer was particularly gentle and she had no intention of giving her daily exercise up.

She was trotting down the main drive when she encountered another rider. To her surprise she found it was Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He appeared to be equally surprised by her, but jovially allowed her to lead him to the stables and into the house. He amused himself when his family called out their surprise at his admittance.

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana cried rushing to her favourite cousin.

"I say Darcy, you have all the luck. Enjoying a lovely luncheon with several beautiful women," here he kissed his mother's hand, who promptly swatted him with her fan, "and I must ride since daybreak on that broken excuse for a horse," declared Fitzwilliam.

Darcy watched the man start to charm his Aunt Catherine and only replied, "And yet, here you are."

The naughty colonel grinned roguishly at his cousin, "Thankfully, the fair Miss Bingley was good enough to welcome me upon her arrival. I found her riding on the lane and we shared the path to the stables together."

"I do hope your remember my advice, Miss Bingley," called Lady Catherine.

"Indeed, your Ladyship, I would never be so bold to ride another stallion after your generous censure," Caroline responded allowing her profuse compliment to please the lady while she glared at the colonel who saw through her lie.

"That reminds me, Elizabeth, Mrs. Collins has sent a letter with me and I have quite forgotten it. I shall have my maid retrieve it directly," here Lady Catherine stood and removed herself.

In her absence no one in her family giggled at her expense and if they did they would find no one among them would admit it.

The last days before the ball were a blur of activity for the servants and ladies. Everything was in readiness and even Lady Catherine declared Pemberley would impress the royals that night. Hazel had seen to Miss Bingley's gown and it shown a radiance she could not remember. The night of the ball, Caroline prepared herself with her typical care but would admit to herself she did feel a bit of the longing for the mourning garb. It provided a barrier between her and society. The frivolity, the flirting, the fake smiles and false charm, she had no desire to take that back up. How she wished Louisa was here to guide her.

Hazel had done her job splendidly. Caroline felt quite pretty. Her gown and hair were lovely. Her gloves had never been used since her previous ones had been damaged several months ago. She sat reviewing herself in the mirror. She was very satisfied with her appearance, but was rather low in spirit.

She heard a knock at her door and went to open it. She found Mrs. Darcy, in all her finery. Elizabeth's hair had been drawn into an elegant twist with dark chestnut curls draping around her face and neck. Her gown was a deep red with a cream sash under the bust. Delicate embroidery in the matching cream colour embellished the trim of her bust, arms, back and down the train.

"Elizabeth! You look exquisite!" Caroline exclaimed as she invited her in with a gesture.

"Thank you, my dear. You are quite lovely as well. I have come with a gift, though I hope it is not too presumptuous of me?" Elizabeth said, handing a soft linen handkerchief to Caroline.

It was a simple enough design, but she was amazed to see the first initial of her name entwined with the first initial of Louisa's name. In the corner, a small pattern of black embroidery wove the letters together delicately. She could use this handkerchief daily. She could keep her sister with her always in such a small way.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked to Lizzy. Words could not express her gratitude for someone to understand how much she yearned for Louisa to be there that day.

"I hope you like it, they were Kitty's idea. She said when Lydia was sent away, she kept a ribbon of Lydia's with her at all times. While Kitty did recognize Lydia's folly, eventually, she also owned that she missed her sister and friend. She missed the companionship greatly. I believe it is why she has opened up so fully to Georgiana. We made a few of them when you went for your rides or walks to the stables. I have already had Hazel add them to your collection," Lizzy explained.

Caroline was deeply moved and would thank each of them once she was in control of her emotions. She let Lizzy embrace her and felt all the warmth sisterly affection could provide. At length she stood and squared her shoulders. She dried her eyes delicately with her new handkerchief and they went to check on the younger ladies.

Kitty was in a cream coloured gown with elegant, but minimal, navy flourishes. Georgiana had donned her mother's gown and was rather overwhelmed by the thought of it. It was a pure white creation with silver thread and lace. It had a petite train and a thick silver sash at the waist. It was beautifully made. Georgiana had also been presented with silver hair combs, chipped with diamonds. Everyone agreed she was flawless.

"We are so proud of you, Georgiana," Elizabeth stated lovingly.

"You are so beautiful, dearest, and you too Miss Catherine," Caroline said earnestly.

Georgiana and Kitty blushed prettily, but Kitty asked, "Have Jane and Charles come? We have been so worried when they did not arrive yesterday."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister, "All is well. An express rider came to Mr. Darcy after the ladies retired for the afternoon. Jane and Charles were delayed by their son. They did not account well for the time it would take to travel with a child. They have arrived and are readying in their chambers. They have stated they do not intend to stay long at the ball and plan to retire by midnight."

The sisters smiled and followed Lizzy to the Bingley's suites. They knocked and heard Jane call out their welcome. They found her sitting at her vanity with Charles clasping her necklace. Baby Charles cooed from his bassinet by the fire.

Georgiana and Kitty greeted them briefly before moving directly to fawn over the baby. Lizzy relieved Charles of his duty and tended to Jane's necklace after pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead. Charles moved away from the women and saw Caroline watching him.

"I am pleased to see you, Caroline," he began, "Have you been well?"

"I have been perfectly happy here Charles. Thank you, I am glad you are come," Caroline said awkwardly.

She was still deeply hurt by her brother. Their last discourse had seen him as why she still mourned Louisa and she had been terribly hard on poor Jane. She watched as Charles nodded to her and announced he would meet them below stairs. He stalked by Caroline and said nothing more. Kitty moved to Jane and Georgiana followed her.

Being left quite alone for the moment, Caroline turned her attention to her nephew. She approached him slowly and peered into his cot. He was wiggling about and had stuffed his fist into his mouth. When he saw his aunt, bright blue eyes observed her with monumental curiosity. He smiled at her, perfectly unaware that as he drew his fist away a stream of drool followed his fist.

He was perfectly fat. Chubby legs kicked out from his gown and he had evidently removed one of his boots. Caroline reached out to touch his fat toes and he squirmed away with a playful grin. He reached up to pull at his bonnet and revealed a shock of dark hair that matched Caroline's perfectly. But there, in the middle of his darling cheeks were Louisa's dimples. He may have had Jane's eyes, but this child was every bit a Bingley.

"I say, Jane, he looks rather like my father. He is a rather jolly fellow is he not?" Caroline said, unable to remain silent no more.

She turned to find the women watching her quietly and blushed.

"Charles has suggested he resembles your father, but was not sure where the hair colour had come from. He said your father was rather bald," Jane said with a smile.

"He was, but in his younger years, prior to Charles's birth, his hair was much the same as my own," Caroline said returning her gaze to the child.

Trying to be brave, she asked, "May I hold him?"

Jane's eyes widened, "Of course!"

Before she could change her mind, Caroline scooped an arm under his head and the other behind his back. She had seen Charles and Jane do this many times. She cuddled him to her and laughed softly when he batted at her curls. She let them fall forward and tickled his face. He seemed mesmerized by his pretty aunt.

"Could I have a private moment with Jane, please?" she asked without taking her eyes of her nephew.

She heard the shuffle of skirts and Elizabeth whisper to Jane they would meet in the front hall to greet their guests. The door closed and she felt a torrent of emotion burst from he.

"Oh my dear Jane, I am so sorry. I neglected you so terribly. I could not see anything past my grief. I could not realize that though I had lost one sister, one still remained. I should have assisted you with this child. To think, we lost Louisa in January, were blessed with Charles in April and it is already November. I have wasted so much time in my wallowing. Can you ever forgive me?" Caroline cried, tears pouring down her face.

Jane simply threw her arms around Caroline silently weeping with her, "I am you sister. I shall always forgive you, Caroline. Tomorrow, we shall take time together to learn what the other has been occupied with these last few months. Charles and I have discussed remaining here until after the New Year. All shall be well."

They gazed at the heavy child between them who found their rocking together a perfect rhythm and fell asleep. Jane pressed a delicate kiss to his face and turned to call his nurse. Caroline passed a loving hand over him and then mimicked his mother. She would be perfectly happy if this was the only gentleman she ever kissed again, she thought.

The nurse came and took him to the nursery. Jane and Caroline made quick work of righting their faces and descended for Georgiana's ball. Charles had been pacing, waiting for his wife to descend. He did not look to Caroline or offer his arm. He moved Jane away from her swiftly, an expression of concern covering his face.

Caroline felt stung by her brother, but made no outward sign of it. She stepped towards Kitty and smiled to her. They formed a receiving line as the guests started to arrive. They welcomed the guests heartily and made the beginnings of a wonderful night.

Caroline made her way through the throngs of people, she had been briefly introduced to several people, but in the receiving line, it could be difficult to remember which name went with which face. She had not called much on any of the Derbyshire neighbours nor did they seem to seek out the Darcy's for much company.

She saw Reverend Carter standing against the wall and greeted him with enthusiasm, "Good evening sir! Do you find the ball to your liking?"

He bowed to her and smiled, "I am rather lost in a ballroom, at times. I am flattered to have received an invitation."

"We are glad you are come! Shall you dance tonight, Mr. Carter? There are many ladies here tonight with whom you are acquainted or shall I make an introduction for you?" she asked politely.

"I have been instructed I must dance," he admitted with an amusing scowl.

"Dare I ask?" she questioned.

"It was Mrs. Norris and Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy called upon Mrs. Norris at the time I had been paying her a visit, as I do all my parishioners, and the two of them were quite insistent," he said.

Caroline fought to keep a smile off of her face and had to hide behind her fan. He saw this and laughed at himself.

"May I have your hand for the first set, Miss Bingley? If you can laugh at me, you must dance with me!" he declared laughing himself.

"I shall be delighted, but I do not laugh at you sir. Indeed I laugh at Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Norris. Could you imagine what the two of them could do in politics?" she suggested and was pleased to see him agree with a bark of laughter.

"Heaven forbid!" he declared as he moved away from her when he saw Hattie enter the room.

Darcy had not relished the thought of Mrs. Norris attending the ball, but Elizabeth was insistent. He agreed on the condition that she could no longer complain about Mr. Yates's invitation.

Eventually, the first set began. Darcy paired with his sister while Lord Matlock escorted his wife. Charles and Jane partnered together and stood next to Caroline and Mr. Carter. Further down the line, Caroline saw Colonel Fitzwilliam dancing with his cousin, Anne. She smiled at the pair of them. They were neither very handsome people, but they enjoyed the company of the other very well. Kitty was beside them dancing with Mr. Grantley.

And so, the night had begun with considerable success, but Caroline would wait to judge once the evening was over. She could feel the eyes of the crowd on her. Several women were sitting out, including women much younger than she. Perhaps they expected her to don a spinster's cap and leave the floor to the newly launched, but she would show these girls that she would only do what she felt right in her heart.

Mr. Carter was not the most graceful of men, but he was a very pleasant partner and she hoped he enjoyed his time with her as well. She knew it was not likely he would have designs on her and was fully able to enjoy this part of the night, without the falsity she knew was hiding behind those fluttering fans.

Mr. Darcy was resplendent with pride as he circled his sister in the dance. She beamed with joy, dancing gracefully. Caroline expected many hearts would be lost to the elegant Miss Darcy in short order. After this dance she was already requested to dance with her uncle, Colonel Fitzwilliam and one very brave Lord Crawley.

Caroline and Lizzy had giggled at Darcy's fierce scowl when the young man approached Miss Darcy to petition her hand for a set. It would be even more amusing to see who secured her for the supper set. Returning to the floor for the second dance, the dancers found their partners. Caroline walked slowly through the gathered company without specific direction.

She heard various women griping about this decoration or another. One woman had the audacity to claim she would never wear such a gown as Mrs. Darcy, claiming the décolletage scandalous. In truth the same woman's gown was much lower than Mrs. Darcy's and Caroline hoped she never sounded so vapid. Another group of guests in front of her had plenty to say regarding her own gown and comportment.

Those guests seemed to feel she should be wearing her mop cap and move to the side for the more desirable young ladies. She made a point to specifically attend those guests personally. She saw that the servants brought them more champagne and inquired politely that they were all well satisfied with the ball. She did not point out to the young women, for whom she was apparently supposed to forfeit the floor, that neither they nor she had a partner for that particular set.

Shortly after the second dance concluded, her brother sought her out. She found herself pleased that he would at least attend her in this manner. The conversation was completely stilted but pleasant enough. It was more than evident he saw this as a cumbersome duty and she chose to ignore his attitude if only to preserve her opinion of the evening. They spoke about his son and he smiled a little hearing her speak of plans to spend much time with his child during their visit. When their set ended, he seemed a little softer towards his sister as he delivered her to the side.

He spied his friend Oliver Yates and guided her towards him, "Caroline allow me to introduce you to my friend Mr. Oliver Yates. We were at Cambridge together."

"It is a delight, Miss Bingley," Mr. Yates said smoothly, brushing his lips over her gloved fingers.

She shivered in disgust at this man. Even if she had not heard Mr. and Mrs. Darcy speaking of him after the Harvest Ball, she would have felt immediate unease from the man. She did not desire his company.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yates," she replied as politely as she could muster.

"I would be honoured if you would dance the next with me, if you are not engaged," he said.

She knew she could not refuse, but attempted a weak ploy, "I am not engaged but would like to take some refreshment before my next dance. I am sure there are many young ladies that would enjoy your company while I am at the tables."

"No, indeed, please allow me to attend you," Mr. Yates insisted.

Charles beamed as he transferred Caroline to Mr. Yates. He offered his arm and she reluctantly took it. She took a glass of wine he offered her when they arrived at the refreshment table.

"I have been desperate to make your acquaintance for some time. Indeed, I have asked Charles to introduce me several times," Mr. Yates claimed.

"I had no idea, Mr. Yates. How may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"I have heard much about you and felt that we might be similarly minded. I had hoped to meet you and see if you and I could develop a friendship. It is very seldom, a man like myself, can find a friend like Charles and he has a sister! I have heard you are particularly gifted at the pianoforte and have the most exquisite taste. In fact, when I last called upon Charles, nearly eighteen months ago now, I was overcome with the sketch of Netherfield that you had done for him. He was rather proud of it," Mr. Yates gushed.

She blushed at his praise and allowed him to guide her towards the dance floor. She remembered what Darcy had said that night. Perhaps the claims against Mr. Yates were completely unfounded and her own initial reaction to this man may very well have been influenced by this information. His manners were very elegant and he was quite attentive to her.

The entered the dancers and she decided to see if she could come to know him better, "are you fond of music, Mr. Yates."

"I suppose all men are fond of the music a lovely woman plays. I have been long in searching for a woman to serve as my hostess in my London townhouse. My business requires I host several dinner parties a year. It has been particularly difficult this last year. My wife died in her childbed. I have only just come out of mourning you see, and I am anxious to find another," he explained.

All the feeling she had found in his pretty complements vanished. This man was beyond repulsive. First, he declares his desire for a wife. Then, he announces his wife and child died without as much as a speck of grief. He wanted not a partner or wife. He wanted a hostess. He wanted a woman to replace the first and give him his heir like so many of the vile men within the ton.

"I am sorry for your loss. It must have been excruciating to loss the woman you love while she was with child, "Caroline declared hoping he would not shock her with his response.

"It is always difficult mourning the ones we hold dear. When she had gone into labour, I had retired to my club for a business meeting. Imagine my shock when I returned home expecting to be presented with my son and found my wife and daughter gone. I should have borne it much better had the child been a boy and survived," the odious man declared.

"I am shocked, sir. Was there not much affection between you and your wife?" she asked, completely disgusted by the man's forthrightness.

He laughed, "I never worried about affection. She was the daughter of an American business associate. Her loss was tragic, but life continues. I am curious to this question, though. I would not have thought you would inquire about affection. Charles has stated that you are eager to be wed, have I been too hasty?" he asked, bowing at the set's end.

"I admit I am very surprised by your candour. I wish you the best of luck attempting to find a wife who shall suit you," she replied politely.

"I thank you, may I call on you later this week. I am certain we shall become very good friends," he requested leaning closer towards her.

"I am certain Charles shall be glad to see you more," was all she would say.

She could not deny this man the right to call. Charles would hear her complaints as her continuation to be further dissatisfied with everything. She would do nothing to encourage this man's suit and if she came directly to the point she would refuse him. She was greatly disheartened by the events of the night.

She moved through the people hoping to find Elizabeth. She would confide in her upon the morrow, but for now she was just hoping her friend could improve her spirits. She would welcome a smiling face. She heard the music start again. Darcy was glowering at Lord Crawley as he expertly led Georgiana through the steps. Jane tried to keep Mr. Darcy in step with the dance, but eventually resigned herself to a quiet half hour with a pouting partner Mr. Grantley was attending Kitty as well. Lady Catherine was surprised when her brother begged a dance from her.

Lady Anne had accepted a dance from her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. She spied Hattie coming into the room and tried to make her way to her, only to watch as Reverend Carter greet her first and press a glass of wine into hand.

When she reached them, Hattie smiled weakly, "Mrs. Darcy has gone above stairs for a short while. She will return presently."

Caroline realized this had to do with Lizzy's continued malaise. While she knew not what affected her friend so deeply, she knew that there was little to do presently. She pressed a friendly hand to Hattie's arm and tried to cheer her.

"Have you noticed Mrs. Norris, that when you are in certain company, your dialect changes somewhat?" Caroline asked.

Hattie laughed a bit, as did Mr. Carter, "It does indeed, love. My parents were Irish and my speech was rather affected in my earlier years. When I trained as a midwife, I was lucky enough to work with a woman and physician who attended wealthy families like these here. I received an excellent education and demonstrate it when I am among such society. However, it is tiring to think of the pronunciation of every word and phase. Therefore, when I am calling on servants, tenants, or among dear friends my truer nature appears," she said with a wry smile.

"Your truer nature?" Caroline smiled herself, "You mean to tell me you are a foul mouthed leprechaun?"

Hattie and Mr. Carter laughed uproariously. She allowed herself to join them. She could feel the eyes watching her again, but ignored them and felt her evening improve just by the company of the local vicar and midwife.

When Hattie finally calmed, "Oh my dear girl, you have the right of it. Shall you join me as I call on tenants in two days? I am sure Mr. Hodges would welcome your visit as well. I shall like to know you better."

Caroline felt a smile beam forth, "I shall be delighted."

The eyes were watching her again. She could almost feel the whispers and fluttering fans. She felt a presence approaching her and saw Admiral Hughes approaching her.

He bowed, "Miss Bingley, are you well this evening?"

"I am very well, Admiral. Have you been introduced to Mrs. Hattie Norris? She is lately come to Derbyshire to work as midwife and nurse," she introduced her friend, knowing him acquainted with Mr. Carter.

"I have not had the great pleasure, for I have not yet had need of a nurse since my arrival," he said bowing shortly to her.

"I am thankful for it, Admiral. Are you recently come into the country as well?" Hattie asked.

"I am indeed. I was born the third son to my parents, a gentleman of a small estate in the north. They sent me to sea upon my turning twelve. In the last few years, our distant cousin Matthew Bartley was the heir of Gallifrey hall. He died, from his vices I understand four years ago. The next heir was a physician, Dr. Thomas Ardis. As you know he kept the estate and perished in the fire that consumed the main house last year. The next heir would have been my brother Matthew, but he was lost fighting Napoleon. I was made aware of the entail only six months ago upon my departure from the Navy," he explained.

"That is tragic, such losses to your family, sir," Caroline said feelingly.

"I thank you Miss Bingley. Matthew and I saw each other very little but were very diligent with our correspondence. I have greatly missed his letters. Our brother, Edward, was an excellent correspondent but recently has been married and our father has fallen gravely ill. He is much occupied and I have heard from him sparsely in these last few months," he added.

"I am sure he is greatly comforted by your letters as well, Admiral," Caroline added with a smile.

"I hope so, but enough of my woes. I have come this way to dance the supper set with a lovely woman!" He exclaimed offering Caroline his arm.

She felt her face burn at such a direct compliment but accepted him. She was sure Hattie was likely laughing at her. As they moved through the steps, they said little because this dance was particularly jolly and did not avail the partners to be particularly verbose. She felt a thrill run through her when he grabbed her hand in the dance and thought he had a rather kind smile.

She shook herself. She was completely unknown to this man and could not become smitten. It was then that she realized she had not even noticed the small shroud and eye patch blocking half of his face. Perhaps she was already a bit smitten.

The dance ended and he smiled warmly at her. The people were filing into the dining room. Darcy escorted his Aunt Matlock and his wife was returned from her rooms, sitting across from him with Lord Matlock. As they entered the room with the guests she heard several harsh comments directed at her partner. They were weakly veiled as whispers.

"Why would he show himself? Disgraceful!"

"Would be better to keep out of polite company!"

She saw the Admiral's face fall slightly, "I am so glad you have come tonight! Mrs. Darcy is eager to know her neighbours better."

His smile returned, "I am eager to know all of the residents of this neighbourhood better."

She felt his hand upon her back as he helped her to her seat. It felt like her skin had been burned, but she saw her skin raised as if frozen when she removed her gloves.

Throughout dinner they spoke to no one besides the other. They discussed all manner of things, the repairs on his estate, church, Hattie, the Darcys, her brother and Jane. He seemed very interested in her nephew. She was pleasantly surprised to find he hoped to someday rival Pemberley's stables.

"My grounds are rather more extensive than this fine estate, but I have not as much farmland. I hope to supplement the income with horse husbandry. Breeding and trading can be lucrative, but I have always enjoyed the animals. Of course, I am most eager to finish the repairs on my estate first. Thankfully, the fire did not damage the stables. They are large but do need some work. My man and I have been working to repair them while the main crew attends the manor house," he explained.

"Do you have any sisters? Shall they come and serve as your hostess once you are better settled?" she asked of his family.

"We did have a sister, but she died of the measles epidemic when she was just seven. I was nine at the time," he explained.

"You poor man, to have suffered such losses. I know that heartache. My sister, Louisa, passed this last January. I have only recently thrown off mourning. She was very dear to me," she empathized.

"And now you have my sympathies. It is so trying to lose those we love. You are lucky you have your brother and his wife so near to you," he said.

She felt embarrassed here from her past behaviour towards Jane, "Indeed and now they shall become more precious to me."

He nodded here and they finished their meal with a further amiable conversation. When they left the dining room, they continued their conversation until Mr. Grantley approached her for a dance. She smiled at Admiral Hughes as she moved away from him with Mr. Grantley.

Tonight, she found Mr. Grantley much more talkative that previously. He was particularly interested in the Bennets. He asked about their home in Meryton and how she found their family. Suspecting he was interested in Miss Catherine, she praised the family as honestly as she possibly could.

"Mr. Bennet is a very reserved, but educated man. Their mother is a very jolly woman who is very pleased with company. Have you met my sister, Mrs. Bingley? I would be happy to introduce you to her after this dance. You know Mrs. Darcy, of course, but I find Miss Catherine favours her sister Jane. Their sister Mary remains at home. She is lately courting the vicar there. She has always been very pious and devoted to her faith. There is another sister, Lydia. She married a soldier but I do not know them very well," she said as carefully as the truth would allow.

She spied Miss Catherine watching her as they danced. Caroline guided Mr. Grantley towards her brother and his wife to make the introductions before they retired for the evening. As they stood together and spoke, she saw Mr. Yates approach them.

"Charles! Your sister is a delightful dancer! I hope you will join me for another set Miss Bingley?" he asked.

Caroline had no desire to dance further with this man, "I am rather fatigued. I would be happy to introduce you to one of the younger women."

"I understand you were greatly involved in the success of this excellent party. You must be desiring a glass of one, allow me to get you one," and he dashed away.

The man was most determined and she had just resigned herself to sitting the rest of the night out. She would have to suffer his company likely for the rest of the night.

He returned with the wine and started chattering away about his business, "I am in trade you see. I have an excellent business with the Americans and have an estate there. I intend to settle there in a few years. It is a magnificent home, in my opinion. It is easily equal to Pemberley and the grounds are spectacular," he described.

"That sounds very comfortable," she allowed, praying for some interruption.

She drank her glass of wine quickly and tried to excuse herself, but was unable to politely shake the man's attentions. After some time, he spotted some friend he would speak with and asked to excuse him for a moment. She promised to stay seated as she was and once he was out of sight she dashed out to the terrace. She saw several couples taking in the fresh air of the cool night. Lanterns lit the terrace beautifully, thus preventing any impropriety outside of the ballroom.

She could see a few stars but wished to be able to walk out to the fields and see them better. Eventually, she realized someone was standing next to her. To her misfortune, she found Mr. Yates watching her closely.

"Miss Bingley, you promised to stay in your seat," he asked with a demand in his tone.

"I apologize; the heat of the ballroom has quite gone to my head. I hoped the fresh air would alleviate my headache," she explained, frustrated that this man seemed to take offence that she had not obeyed him precisely.

He made to question her again but they were interrupted by Admiral Hughes, "Here you are Miss Bingley."

The Admiral pressed a cold glass of champagne to her hand and offered her his arm, "Good evening, Mr. Yates. Miss Bingley was feeling poorly and I left her to get her something cool to drink."

"Thank you, Admiral, I am much recovered from the night air," Caroline explained, thrilled with the situation.

"Let me help you to a seat," he said moving her around Mr. Yates, who looked rather furious, "Now, what were we discussing at dinner? Yes, the horses. Mrs. Darcy tells me you are a great lover of riding. I fear it is growing too cold for such an outing this year, but perhaps next summer you may return and we shall have to form a riding party through Gallifrey."

"Yes, I heard Mr. Carter state there are some lovely paths in your woods. I should be delighted to see them," Caroline responded, noting that Mr. Yates had removed himself.

She was perfectly content to spend the remainder of the evening speaking with Admiral Hughes. He was a charming gentleman and she was perfectly charmed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

In the days after the ball, Caroline remembered it as a delightful evening. She thought not of the vicious women she had once been like or of the vile Mr. Yates. She had a wonderful time conversing with Hattie and Mr. Carter. She tried not to think on the connection with the Admiral, because it brought the stupidest of smiles to her face. Two days after the ball, she was thrilled to have missed Mr. Yates calling on her and her brother for the first time, while she was out with Hattie.

The two women were growing quite close despite the difference in their upbringing. Hattie had begun to teach her the basics of nursing and Caroline found herself eager to learn more. She could admit to herself that she found the purpose such work gave her very fulfilling.

She continued to see to the horses and had started working with Hesper within the stable yard. Bonnie trotted by her mother's side, slowly learning to keep pace. She would be very well trained in the future. She naturally rode with her head high and kept a high step in her gait.

She and Jane had also gotten on quite well. Caroline quickly learned baby Charles' schedule and would come in to rock him for his afternoon nap. On one such occasion, Charles and Jane were out walking and she took the opportunity to roughly sketch two portraits of her nephew as he slept. She spent the remainder of her evening in her rooms feigning a headache and completed three pictures of him.

Jane was moved to tears the next day when Caroline presented two of them to her and admitted to keeping one for herself. Charles was quite pleased himself and declared to have them framed. He even asked if he could keep one on his desk. Caroline was pleased with this, but immediately regretted it when her brother asked how she felt about Mr. Yates.

She could not understand why Charles would push her towards any man, much less this one. Perhaps her brother could not see how odious he was for Yates and never attempted to woo him. If only she was so lucky. Mr. Yates called once a week following Georgiana's ball and Charles tried to ensure Caroline was there as often as possible.

When not with Hattie or receiving Mr. Yates with Charles, she spent her time with Lady Matlock, Georgiana, Kitty, and Elizabeth. The girls took great pleasure in planning the designs of gowns they would order once in London. Georgiana even took to practicing walking with a faux hoop skirt for her presentation. It was tricky business but Lady Matlock encouraged her. When she felt frustrated, Kitty would attempt it and fail purposefully to see her nervous friend laugh.

It would not be long before they departed for Matlock for the Christmas holidays. They would be staying there until February to prepare and plan for Georgiana's debut. The Darcy planned to join them in early April and attend her presentation, with Elizabeth planning a ball in London to begin Georgiana's first season.

Lady Catherine had not initially planned on staying on with the family so long, as Lady Anne was typically not of a constitution to remain so active. However, when the great lady saw the attentions her nephew Fitzwilliam paid to her daughter, she felt it was prudent to examine the match. She could see mutual respect and friendship on both sides and would wish to see it further. She invited Colonel Fitzwilliam to join them in Kent and he consented.

It was on the first of December that Lady Catherine, Lady Anne, and Colonel Fitzwilliam departed to the south, followed by the Matlock's and the girls the next day.

"I shall miss you both so very dearly!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Lizzy, all shall be well!" Kitty said and smiled "I shall not disgrace you!"

Georgiana laughed, "Elizabeth, be well! We shall be so excited to see you and show you all of our preparations with Lady Matlock when you join us."

They bid adieu and waved to each other with promises to write often.

"I had not realized how close you grown the Kitty and Georgiana," Jane commented to Caroline.

"Yes, we have been together these months and have often sought each other out. I must say, I see Kitty growing more and more like you daily," Caroline complimented.

Charles and Darcy watched this interaction without commenting while Elizabeth served tea. They enjoyed a few moments talking pleasantly when Mr. Yates was announced. Caroline gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand and curtsey to the man when he entered.

Lizzy politely offered the man a cup of tea which he declined, opting to sit directly across from Caroline. He spoke with Darcy and Charles for a few moments before he addressed her.

"Have you been well, since I saw you last, Miss Bingley?" he asked.

"Yes, very, thank you," she replied trying not to further the conversation.

"I find my small estate is rather short on company and am inclined to visit all of my friends here often," he said with a smile.

"You are very welcome," added Mr. Darcy.

Caroline felt a conspiracy against her and wished to change the subject, "Jane, could young Charles come down before we dine tonight? I am sure he would be a great asset to our little gathering!"

Mr. Yates rather looked off at this but said nothing. Perhaps, he was not as talented at charming children.

Jane and Elizabeth agreed and the baby was delivered to the room by his nurse. Caroline confiscated him from his mother directly and paid little attention to Mr. Yates to the best of her ability.

"Are you fond of children," Elizabeth asked.

"I cannot say I have had much experience," he responded, eying the baby warily.

Little Charles sat in his aunt's lap happily for several minutes before he wished to be free to roam around. He wiggled out of her grasp and scuttled away from her on hands and knees. Caroline followed him as he crawled hastily towards the piano. She scooped him up again and placed him in her lap as she sat at the instrument.

She played him a pretty little tune and laughed when he banged his little hands against the keys. Mr. Yates had followed her and flinched when the off chord was struck.

"He is a delightful child, Charles. You must be well pleased to have a son so early in your marriage," Yates said.

"Indeed, he has brought us considerable joy. We are hopeful for more children in the future. I would greatly enjoy a daughter who favors her mother," Charles said with a loving gesture to his wife.

Jane blushed deeply at this but said nothing.

"I hope you are fortunate in that regard. My business would require much of myself and indeed my wife, I know the nurses in our employ would be quite busy," he said.

"I believe that is the case of all nurses," Elizabeth said, thinking of Hattie.

Caroline smiled. She had come to regard Elizabeth and know her quite well. She did not esteem Mr. Yates any more that Caroline. Hopefully, she would become an ally. Mr. Yates stayed for some time, but Caroline paid him little attention. She could see her brother's frustration building towards her.

Upon his departure, Mr. Yates bid everyone a charming farewell, earning an invitation from Darcy and Charles to join their shooting party on Saturday. He gratefully accepted and Caroline tried to make plans to be away from the estate at the time. When they returned to the house, Caroline went directly to her rooms. She wanted nothing to do with Mr. Yates. At one time, he could have been a possible candidate as husband, but she was no longer that woman.

She would not stoop to connect herself with a man that could not even find much affection for his children, much less his wife. He would not hold her in regard. He would command all facets of the household and her person. He would not share his burdens and would not hear hers. No, Mr. Yates would not do to marry. She may be fast becoming a spinster, but she would not degrade herself.

In the next days, she was overcome with a cold that can only be brought on by the change of seasons. She had a fever that burned at times and at others felt frozen to her bones. Her throat was sore. Her head felt heavy and she ached all over. Her only comforting thought was she was able to avoid Mr. Yates for nearly a fortnight as she kept above stairs.

Hattie had called on her several times and she complied with her instructions, lest she receive the same shocking treatment as Mr. Hodges. If Hattie saw fit to slip her a little sherry to help her sleep at night, she would not reveal it. On one visit, Hattie came to check on her as she had previously done, but Caroline was very tired. After she woke, she found Hattie gone, but a small glass filled with the late Mrs. Hodges' posies. A smile tore across her face and she planned to call on Mr. Hodges the first day she was better.

Caroline improved steadily, but was announced in perfect health the same day they found out that Mr. Yates had been called back to London for his business. Caroline was not sorry to see him go, though she knew Charles had always appreciated his friendship. A day after his departure; the post came bearing several letters for the residents. Everyone was delighted to hear that a letter directed to Elizabeth announced the upcoming marriage of Miss Mary Bennet to Mr. Montagu. The marriage was set to take place in three weeks' time. The family was politely asked to refrain from attending as the bride intended a very small affair and the couple intended to visit his family in Bath directly after the wedding.

Elizabeth and Jane were thrilled for their sister who had grown so much in the last few years. They made plans to send along some finer gifts for the wedding and hastened to write an express to go out with their congratulations. Upon this news, however, her brother seemed to assess his sister, once Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley left the room.

"Caroline," he began, "Is it not wonderful that Miss Bennet has found a husband? Even after so many had given up hope?"

"I should wonder at they who did give up hope, Charles. She is still young enough to make a fine wife and mother. She is quite a lovely hostess and her playing has improved. We have always said she would make an excellent wife to a parson. Indeed, this is a very happy situation," Caroline declared.

"You do not think it below her to marry a vicar?" Charles inquired.

"Charles, I am well aware of my previous attitudes toward marriage. You shall find, however, I am much changed since our last discussion about matrimony. I shall be happy with a man who can respect me. I would like a home with affection, children, and friendship. I do not know what you hope to find in your inquiries, but I shall only act in a manner that will further my own happiness," she stated as best she could and took her leave to go out towards the stables.

She found Spencer being exercised by one of the grooms with some of the other horses. Hattie stood by the fence petting Hesper and Bonnie.

"Good afternoon, love. How yeh bee' feelin'?" she asked.

"I am much recovered. Thank you for tending to me so generously," Caroline said sincerely.

"I'm glad tah do it, lovey. Shall we be goin' round in the wagon 'morrow? Mr. Hodges ha' bee' 'opin' to see yah ag'in," Hattie said.

"I thank you, that does sounds delightful. We must go by the back way, so I may deliver the bonnet and gown I made for the Pierces," Caroline bade, Hattie agreeing readily.

The following day, Caroline did not see her brother and went through the motions of breakfast and dressing. She was excited to spend more time out of doors. She told Elizabeth her plans for the day and she was glad to see Caroline getting to know Hattie better.

Caroline and Hattie drove themselves in the wagon out to see the tenants, with Spencer and Thorpe pulling the wagon. In town, it would be quite unheard of for a woman to drive herself anywhere, but here on the grounds of an estate; people waved and greeted them happily. This was what Caroline wanted for her future. She was quite finished with high society. It had done her no favors.

Mrs. Pierce was happy to receive them. Hattie checked the woman's growth, teasing her that she was going to have triplets. The poor woman looked terrified for a moment, but then laughed asking Hattie to explain that to her husband. The women chuckled at that and Mrs. Pierce righted her clothing. She was due in January and was getting larger weekly. Hattie looked in on her weekly, even if it was only to lay eyes on the woman.

After the Pierces, they attended several other tenants. They planned on Mr. Hodges being the last visit of the day and intended to come out in two days to see to the tenants on the south eastern side of the estate. They rode alongside the north western fences towards Mr. Hodges laughing at poor Mr. Pierce when they heard a rider galloping up from behind them.

Pulling her team up sharply, Caroline guided them to the side. The rider slowed upon reaching them and came up short beside them. They were shocked to see Admiral Hughes. He was panting and his gloves were covered in blood. He had some of it smeared upon his forehead.

"Admiral! Are you injured, sir?" Caroline asked, as Hattie was already bustling beside her.

"I am well, thank you. It is my man, Nathan Potter. He has been assisting me with the repairs of my stables when he was riding his horse. The horse lost its footing on a rocky embankment. They were both greatly injured. Potter was bleeding from his head and clearly has a broken arm. I secured him as best I could and hastened to see if you, Mrs. Norris, could assist him," he explained breathlessly.

Hattie had been very busy during his discourse. Caroline looked to her and saw Hattie jump out of the wagon. Her skirt was rolled up and tied about her waist, showing familiar dark brown trousers on her legs. She had retrieved her small kit from the back of the wagon.

"Come here, Admiral," she demanded.

He hastily jumped down and she looked him over carefully, "You seem to have your wits about you. Take our wagon to Mr. Hodges and have him join you. Then, meet me back at your estate."

Hattie commanded the Admiral with the authority and presence of the most fearsome king. She clapped her hat to her head and promptly mounted the man's horse.

"Do you know the way, Mrs. Norris?" he asked quickly.

"Aye," was all she said and was off, charging the beast forward and jumping the fence between the two estates.

Admiral Hughes knew not what to say to such a sight. He stood there stupidly until Caroline cleared her voice.

"Shall I take you to Mr. Hodges?" she asked and he nodded dumbly, climbing into the wagon beside her.

"Are you and Mr. Potter very close?" She asked, assuming him to care for the man or have been shocked by the bloody scene.

"Indeed, Nate and I have been to sea together since we were just young lads. He was wounded at the same time I was, but did not have the connections or funds to secure himself a living as prosperous as my own. He is one of the very best men of my acquaintance and shall always have a place in my household," he explained, calming down greatly.

"Hattie will take the very best care she can with him," Caroline said, hoping to comfort him.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley. I shall remain hopeful. I must beg your forgiveness though, I must look terribly frightening," he apologized.

"No, Admiral, I can see only the concern for your friend on your face. I am glad you were not injured as well," she said.

Admiral Hughes said nothing to this. They came upon Mr. Hodges and found him sitting on a chair by his wife's flowers.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hodges! I am afraid we come begging for assistance," she began and explained the situation quickly.

Upon hearing a horse was in danger, he hastily hobbled into his home and back out. Admiral Hughes helped him into the back of the wagon and lifted his small bag next to him. Wasting little time, they hurried to the back paths of Pemberley that led to Gallifrey.

Mr. Hodges had discreetly pressed a wet cloth into the admiral's hand and he was grateful for it. Though half of his face could only be seen beyond his eye patch and shroud, he cleaned his face as best he could, taking care not to upset the shroud hiding his scars.

It took nearly twenty minutes to reach the Gallifrey stable building. Through the woods, Caroline had spied a lovely creek and lake much like the one at Pemberley. Throughout the dense trees, she could see the remainders of several riding paths that had been cut, but overgrown. She saw several small gardens planted throughout the trails, but they too had a wild look about them. They first came to the barn which seemed to be in good order, but as they rode past, the path narrowed and a trench on each side made it very difficult to navigate the wagon.

Spencer and Thorpe were carefully guided by Caroline down the narrow path and she said to her companions, "I can see these trenches are likely the culprits behind Mr. Potter's accident."

"You are correct, Miss Bingley. Nathan was pulling a small wagon distributing more rock into the trench by the stables when the horse lost her footing," explained Admiral Hughes.

Mr. Hodges said nothing from the back of the wagon but Caroline nodded, "You are wise to repair this. It could be very treacherous come winter."

"Indeed," said the Admiral, "and I have not yet purchased a sled for the estate."

"Now, that is migh'y wise. My Claire 'ad one for callin' on the ill. I shoul' see 'bout givin' it tah Miss Hattie," Hodges stated from the back.

"In the event I forget, thank you for your assistance today, Miss Bingley," Admiral Hughes said softly.

"You are very welcome, Admiral. We are always glad to help our friends," she said briefly turning away from him to smile prettily at him.

They arrived at the stables in good time. Mr. Hodges safely deposited himself to the ground and collected his bag and moved to the front of the wagon. He tied Thorpe and Spencer to a nearby fence and watched Admiral Hughes help Miss Bingley down. Hands may have lingered for a moment, but he ignored it.

The Admiral directed him to the fallen horse that still remained in the in the ditch. She had a long, but shallow gash in her side and could not get to her feet. He assessed her gently; hopeful he would not spook her.

She was a beautiful horse with a deep red coat and dark black hair. She tried again to get up, managing to lift her back legs. Though they sank in the mud, she was almost sturdy. It was clear though that her front legs were greatly weakened by the fall. He suspected that she had gone to her knees to stop the fall and damaged them in the process. It was also clear that neither leg was broken.

"Well, I can see wha' must be done, but it can be a bi' tricky," Mr. Hodges said.

It was then that a great scream rent through the air. The admiral dashed into the stables to see if it was Mr. Potter.

"I do hope the poor fellow shall be alright," Caroline said, "May I be of assistance?"

"I s'pect tha was Hattie settin' a bone," Mr. Hodges said, "As fer tha 'orse, we mus' get 'er on 'er feet. We need a bi' o' rope. Then, we hitch Spencer o' one side an' Thorpe o' ta o'her. We can then splin' tha legs an' see if she can 'old 'er weight."

Caroline nodded and moved to the stables. She had seen Admiral Hughes enter the last stall on the left, so she moved to the stalls on the right looking for ropes and an empty stall to place the injured beast should they succeed. She found the rope and empty stall after several tries.

She could hear Hattie and Admiral Hughes speaking softly in the other stall. She knew Mr. Potter was in the best of hands and that her presence might only make the man uncomfortable. When she returned to Mr. Hodges and deposited the ropes.

In short order they had the rope under the horse's rear end and threaded to the other side of her belly. Caroline softly spoke to her, calming her as Mr. Hodges fashioned a make-shift harness to her body. He carefully instructed her on how he planned to proceed.

First, they had to keep someone with her at all times. Since Caroline was the more mobile of the two, it was her job to fetch the horses from the wagon. First, she brought Thorpe. She positioned him to the right of the mare. Mr. Hodges showed her how to affix the ropes to Thorpe's rigging and mounted him.

"I thank God I didn'a 'urt me lef' leg," he said, glad he could still mount the animals he loved.

Caroline gently led Spencer into position and secured the ropes beneath the wounded animal as tight as she could. Together, they inched their horses ahead, tightening the ropes beneath the fallen horse and bearing her weight between them.

At length, she was steadied between the two of them and Mr. Hodges tossed the Thorpe's reins to Caroline. She held both animals steady, while he gently dismounted and approached the wounded horse again. He regarded her front legs and gently felt her legs and knees. The left one was greatly swollen, especially around the knee and the right was bruised and very tender.

It was at this time Admiral Hughes returned to them, "Mr. Potter is improving. Mrs. Norris had to set his shoulder, upper arm, and wrist. We can only hope they do not become infected. How may I be of assistance?"

Mr. Hodges nodded to him, "Wha' be this 'orse's name?"

The Admiral smiled, "This is Ruby."

"If yah coul' take Miss Bingley's place with Spencer, I shall go back ta' Thorpe. She can guide us tah the stalls," Mr. Hodges instructed.

Caroline took the Admiral's outstretched hand and let him guide her to the ground. Their eyes met for a moment before she took her place in front of Ruby.

"Hello, dearest, we have come to help you. Shall you trust me? I may even have an apple or two in my reticule, but Thorpe and Spencer are gentlemen and shall insist you have all the treats this day," she whispered to her.

"Come along, pretty girl, we shall be in the stables in no time now," she said as she pulled Ruby forward slightly.

Ruby stepped forward softly, shifting her weight to brush against Thorpe and Spencer. They led her slowly to the stall Caroline had selected. She had chosen one that had no hay, but was twice as wide as the others to accommodate Ruby better.

Upon reaching the stall, Caroline steadied Ruby and Thorpe by the harness, while Mr. Hodges dismounted. He tied Thorpe to the door asking the Admiral to assist him. They untied Thorpe from Ruby and hobbled both Spencer and Ruby into place, with Caroline comforting them both.

The men tied Ruby's ropes to large hooks above the stalls that existed to assist weak or injured horses. Sometimes, they could be used to aid birthing mothers. Caroline thought back to Hesper and Bonnie, wondering why the farrier had not tried a similar method.

While the gentlemen tended to Ruby, she returned Thorpe to the wagon and pressed a kiss to his nose. She went back to the stall, carrying a bail of fresh hay and an empty bucket to get water for her.

"Admiral," she asked setting the hay before Ruby, "Do you have a cistern I may draw water for her?"

The Admiral hastened to do it for her, guiding Spencer to the wagon and seeing to him first.

"How does she Mr. Hodges?" she asked while he was away.

"Tha wors' par' was gettin' 'er 'ere. She won' be doin' more than ah trot fer some time, but I 'spect she'll be in righ' form come summer," he said with a wistful smile.

"I shall see to Hattie," she said as the Admiral came back into view.

She found Hattie in a stall across the way, tending to a gentleman with shocking black hair and charming brown eyes. She was rubbing oil onto his arm and shoulder.

"Do you need assistance?" She offered.

"Aye, love, take his hand in yours and support the wrist on your forearm," Hattie said as she guided Caroline's hand in place.

"Now hold steady. I have the braces and wraps here," she said.

Caroline watched her expert hands secure the man's arm and wrist. She then set his arm against his chest and heaved the fellow into a sitting position. Throughout all this, Mr. Potter did not wake. She helped Hattie thread the wrap under the man's uninjured right arm.

"Surely, we must move him to a better situation than this for the night?" Caroline asked.

"If I had laudanum I would, but I do not. If I move him, he could awaken and injure himself further. I shall see the apothecary in Kympton at first light in the mornin', then come here directly. We shall move him then. I am sure the good Admiral will stay the night with his friend," Hattie explained with a tired sigh.

"As will I," said Mr. Hodges from behind them.

He shuffled into the small room with a bundle of blankets draped over his arm, "I will nee' tah see tah Ruby."

Hattie looked ready to throw a mighty fit but he waved her away, "Ah, now Hat'ie, this not be tah firs' time I bunk with tah 'orses. Tha goo' a'miral can see yah ladies 'ome in tha wagon."

Hattie was most displeased but she kept to herself. She helped Mr. Hodges lay out a pallet of blankets on the cold ground. When the Admiral came in, he assisted the others to move Mr. Potter onto the blankets. It was then that he finally regained consciousness.

"Alex! Ruby! Tell me!" he screamed with wild eyes.

"There now, my dear, Ruby is perfectly well. She was injured a bit, but our Mr. Hodges here will take splendid care of her, my lad," Hattie said softly.

"Rest easy, Nate," Admiral Hughes said, "Mr. Hodges shall stay with you, while I return the ladies to Pemberley. When I return, I shall make up my own bed and stay here as well. I shall bring us some stew and bread. It shall be a camping adventure, much like when we were young lads."

Mr. Potter smiled sleepily, but was already falling asleep. The Admiral guided the women back to their wagon and mounted his own horse to travel beside them.

"I cannot thank you ladies enough for the service you have done my friend tonight. He has no family left and we are quite like brothers," Admiral Hughes said.

"You are very welcome," Hattie responded, "I shall be out to check on him after I have seen to the apothecary in Kympton. I do not believe it shall be before noon. I will have Reverend Carter come out in the morning. He is eager to be of assistance to our neighbors."

"We shall be grateful for it," he responded.

"I shall call on Mr. Darcy later in the week so I may come to know him better. I have been in the county for some months now, but have had little opportunity to make many friends due to my limited housing and staffing situation," he added, looking over to Caroline as Hattie steered their wagon away from Gallifrey.

"I am sure he will be glad to welcome you," Caroline replied, willing her face not to blush.

A smile crept along her lips, "Once Mr. Potter is better, I hope you shall join us for dinner one night."

It was rather forward to invite a gentleman to home that she was not the hostess, but she was too enamored with the idea of his calling to care. They said their goodbyes at the gates and went directly to the vicarage to call on Mr. Carter. He was quick to make plans to visit Mr. Potter early the next day. He offered to take breakfast to the men and bring Mr. Hodges home if he was showing signs of illness.

Caroline returned to Pemberley with a bright smile upon her face. She was glad the ordeal had come to such a positive solution. She informed Mr. Darcy that Admiral Hughes intended to call upon him within the week and went to her rooms for a change of dress. She was allowing Hazel to refashion her hair when Lizzy came to her.

"Mr. Darcy informed me that you may have had a very trying day with Hattie. Are you well?" She asked.

"I am perfectly well. I must say, I find assisting Hattie to be surprisingly satisfying. I do not feel a want of employment. I greatly enjoyed working with Mr. Hodges as he aided an injured mare and find Admiral Hughes a very gentlemanly man," she insisted.

"I am glad you are happy, Caroline. Charles and Jane have decided upon an estate, at last. They shall not be confined to London and Meryton society any further. The estate is in Cheshire, some thirty miles away. They shall take residence the first of the year. They intend to travel there immediately after Christmas and will miss the ball we have planned for Twelfth Night. I have come here to ask you to consider staying here with me. I know things between you and Charles are still tenuous. You will always be welcome here," Elizabeth explained.

"I would not have you rush to answer me. Please think on it and let me know if you should like to stay or if you wish to return to your brother's home. I know Jane would love to have you, especially with our nephew," Lizzy trailed off.

"Thank you Elizabeth, for whatever I decide; I shall always be glad to be with you. Your friendship has been such comfort to me these many months," Caroline answered, embracing her.

Elizabeth left Caroline to her thoughts. Her own lay heavily upon her consciousness. She had received a letter from Lady Anne and was unsure how to proceed. It would seem that she and her cousin Fitzwilliam had reached an understanding.

In doing so, however, they made plans to remove Lady Catherine to the dower house on their estate and fully anticipated her extreme displeasure, despite the rightness of the actions. Her spending would be greatly curtailed and she would no longer have full control over the servants. In actuality, this was likely to the benefit of the estate, but Lady Catherine would certainly not see it as such.

To make matters worse, Lady Anne indicated that she and her cousin planned to marry from Matlock without her mother's permission. Lord and Lady Matlock were aware of their plans and supported the scheme.

Elizabeth could admit that Lady Catherine was tyrannical over her daughter and home, but to be so disrespectful toward one's parent did not sit well with Elizabeth. She knew not how to broach the subject with her husband, but was full aware he would be greatly disappointed in his family. He would greatly abhor such duplicity.

She took a steadying breath and entered into his study. She saw Lennox bow quickly to her, before returning to the conversation with her husband.

"I have no desire to upset the poor fellow, but he cannot work. It would be better if he was to let one of the younger couples have his farm and he take one of the cottages without land attached," Darcy said with a great sigh.

"Indeed sir, but I would suggest we do not ask it of Mr. Hodges until after the winter has passed. He will not be able to execute such a move in what could be unfavorable weather," the steward advised.

Elizabeth listened with a heavy heart. She knew Mr. Hodges would have to move, but at least her husband had no intention of completely displacing the man. She knew he would likely be destitute or sent to a workhouse if he could not find work.

A short while later Lennox left her alone with her husband. She went to him and embraced him knowing he was just as unhappy about Mr. Hodges as she was. She steeled herself to explain the situation between Lady Anne and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"They intend to elope to Matlock? Well, I truly cannot say I am overly surprised. Lady Catherine has been uncommonly hateful these last few years. She caused a breech from her own brother because she would not consider Lord Matlock's suggestion that his son would make a better husband to her daughter than myself. She wanted to have the full run of Pemberley and Rosings.

"Frankly, had I married Anne, I would have taken similar steps to dissuade her influence. I hope they will have the sense to greatly tighten her spending," he said. "Have I shocked you, wife? You do not look amused with the situation."

"I am not. I would hope that no child of my own would wish to throw me off in such a manner. I would think that they could at least try to discuss the events prior to behaving so disrespectfully of her wishes. Seeing as she now finds you happily married, I would think she would accept the situation with pleasure," Lizzy replied.

"Indeed, she is a very intelligent woman at times. She knows that if her daughter marries a younger son, they would live at Rosings. Lady Anne is the heiress. Therefore, I would not be surprised to find Lady Catherine has already seen to the dowager house and fully intends to retire happily situated near her daughter," Elizabeth said.

Darcy thought on this and remembered Lady Catherine inviting the colonel to Rosings after Georgiana's ball, "You could be right my dear. I shall write to my cousins and suggest they speak with her. If she does not agree, then I will support their scheme. But you are right, I would not wish my own child to behave so," Darcy answered pulling her into his arms and kissing her delicately.

He cherished these moments. He knew she would always be an exemplary mistress. She tended to the tenants, ran the house, and saw to several charitable works within the community. He would never regret his decision to marry her. He remembered when she first arrived after their short honeymoon.

She had easily become the favorite among the servants. She quickly understood which servants had known him since his youth and would threaten to tattle to them if he

Elizabeth informed him that she had asked Caroline to stay with her without thought of planning her departure. He stiffened at this, but knew his wife was right. Caroline had improved, though he would only grudgingly admit it. He saw small changes to her character that hinted at a much more human woman.

He remembered the scene in the stables. When Bonnie was born, Caroline demonstrated a compassion he never saw from her before. He remembered when she had asked, 'what will happen to me now?' He could not say what fate would befall her, but knew she had been well within her rights to be afraid for her future. While he did not say anything to Elizabeth, he would wait to see the full change of her character before altering any of his plans.

The following day saw Mr. Darcy returned to his study shortly after breakfast. He was tending to his ledgers when Mr. Lennox entered announcing Mrs. Norris and Mr. Hodges.

Lennox stood behind Mr. Darcy as they entered and he bade them both to sit. Lennox discreetly took out a small notebook and pencil to keep track of the meeting.

"Thank yah fer seein' us Mastah Will'am," Mr. Hodges said, laughing a bit when 'Mr. Darcy' blushed a bit, "Yah be doin' yah father proud lad."

"Thank you, sir. I forget there are still a few people who remember me as Master William. It has been a few years since Mrs. Reynolds slipped and called me that," Darcy answered fondly. "How may I be of service, sir?"

"Well, I bee' speakin' tah yun Pierce. His cottage is wee small wi' tha babe comin'. I woul' like tah give 'im mah li'tle farm an' take up 'is co'tage fo tha win'er," explained Mr. Hodges.

Darcy was surprised but did not let it show, "That is very generous of you, I shall have a few men assist you with your move."

"Thank yah, sir. I woul' also have Miss Hattie here take my Claire's ol' sled. Tha one she used for callin' on tha sick in tha win'ter. It may nee' some fixin' but shoul' be in fine con'ition." he added.

Hattie smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Hodges. That will be very useful."

"It also reminds me to see to our own sled and have any repairs tended. I shall have a man retrieve it tomorrow. You have been very generous today, sir. You have been quite busy these past weeks, saving foals and tending to wounded neighbors," Darcy said.

"Aye, 'tis good to be knowin' that I may have some use still. Tha A'miral been askin' if I woul' like tah be 'is farrier an' train up a youn' lad to replace me, but I woul' nah ha'e you think I was ungra'eful fer tha 'elp you gave me an' my Claire," Mr. Hodges said, steadying himself.

"I am glad you have found such employment! By taking the Pierce's cottage you will nearly straddle the two estates. My own farrier has only been on his own for a year now and was hopeful he could call on you should the need arise again. He was most amazed at your work with Hesper. In this way, you shall be of excellent use to both estates. Miss Bingley stated she intended to visit this week. We will speak on this as well. I am quite happy for you Mr. Hodges," Darcy said, a broad smile overcame his face and he shook the man's hand.

"Thank yah, sir. Alright now, Miss Hattie, les' get back to poor Nate an' the A'miral. Les' tha poor things try and fee' themselves ag'in," he called, hobbling to the door after a quick bow to the master.

As they left, Darcy and Lennox looked at one another in relief. This situation would well suit everyone and he was glad for it. He hated turning out good people that had served the estate well simply because they got old. Together, they made plans to help the man with his move and to make a short wagon available to him to easier cross the two estates as well as repair the sleds.

In the days after the accident, Caroline and Hattie called on the Admiral twice and were pleased to see Mr. Potter recovering nicely. Mr. Hodges was more than appreciative for the wagon he could use to aid the two estates.

The following day brought them back to their weekly services. Charles stood with Jane next to Darcy with Elizabeth and Caroline to his side. Lizzy looked resplendent on this day. She took particular joy in having Jane and young Charles in her home. They opened their prayer books when instructed and heard Reverend Carter call out.

_"__This is my commandment, that you love one another as I have loved you."_

_A/N: HELLO ALL! I thank you for your lovely reviews. I have been enjoying them greatly. In my imagination, Caroline is approximately five years older than Charles, with him being wed at twenty-three. Thus, she is now just thirty. As you can see, I have tried to maintain canon to the best of my ability, however I have allowed an extended period at Netherfield for the Bingleys. I have a complete Chapter Six for your viewing, should we get say... forty reviews. I want to hear your thoughts, opinions, etc. I especially want to hear your suggestions. For that is the only way a writer improves._


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Mrs. Darcy had toiled for several days with Jane and Caroline to finish all the Christmas gifts for the tenants. They planned lovely celebrations for the children of the estate and decorated the rooms with pine boughs and sprigs of holly and rosemary. She had seen to the organization of the boxes and baskets for Boxing Day as well as plan an elaborate Christmas Dinner.

Through all this, it was noted that she appeared tired, but in excellent health. She maintained a very busy schedule by calling on neighbors with Caroline. She prepared the house for the Twelfth Night ball and the arrival of the families for their celebrations.

She was sorry to not have the opportunity to share the holiday with Kitty and Georgiana, but knew they would be well cared for by Lady Matlock. Her husband had written to his cousins as she asked of him, but neither of them had heard back. Lady Catherine had written to accept their invitation to return for the holiday season, but had written no more.

Two weeks before Christmas saw the first arrival. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stepped down from the carriage and were warmly welcomed back into the home of their second daughter. Once they were welcomed the next couple within the carriage alighted and they welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Montagu warmly.

Mary was delighted to introduce her husband to these relatives and hoped her family would equally approve of him. Mrs. Darcy welcomed them personally and showed the couples to their suites. It is to be noted that Mr. and Mrs. Montagu were in a separate wing from the other family.

Mary was pleased to see Lizzy and Caroline trying to know her husband better. When Elizabeth announced that Reverend Carter would be joining the dinner party for the evening, she knew the lengths her sister would go to see her new husband welcomed comfortably.

Everyone was delighted to see how much young Charles had grown over the last several weeks. He was such a bright and happy baby that few could resist his charming smiles.

The following week saw Lady Catherine arrive without warning. Elizabeth and her husband raced to greet them properly while Mrs. Reynolds watched from the behind her employers to know how to assign the rooms.

"Aunt Catherine, I am afraid we did not anticipate you until later in the week! I hope you are well and your journey was uneventful," her nephew stated as he helped her from the carriage.

"I should say not. I was quite put out. Neither of your cousins would listen to a word I said! They are both completely foolish" the great lady exclaimed.

"Aunt Catherine, you shall not disparage my wife so!" Colonel Fitzwilliam shouted as he jumped down and swung his wife to her feet.

They soon came to find that Anne had married Colonel Fitzwilliam in a private ceremony officiated by Mr. Collins. Shortly after they had received Darcy's express they tempted fate and approached Lady Catherine. They had been shocked to find that she fully supported their plans for marriage and had already seen to the refurbishing of the dower house.

She only requested specific servants to attend her and did not even squabble about her allowance. The colonel had been shocked. They had chosen not to take a honeymoon, preferring to keep to their home and see to making it their own. They had tactfully removed much of the more ostentatious ornamentation and seen the house at Rosings transform into a simply elegant design.

Anne had greatly improved. She had clearly put on weight since her marriage, but nothing betrayed her to be delicate. She smiled brightly and laughed as she told Elizabeth some of her mishaps as a first time mistress.

"That poor maid may never speak again, she was so afraid I would end her employment!" Anne explained after dinner.

"I have reacted poorly myself on more than one occasion. When I was first arrived, poor Mr. Lennox did not follow with an order of mine with much alacrity. I had instructed them to see to an elderly couple in one of our cottages. Well, Mr. Lennox thought it was his Mistress being kind or charitable and found that I had asked him to do so because the couple's chimney was clogged.

"He soon found the same couple covered in soot and a very angry Mrs. Darcy demanding satisfaction at his inaction. My poor husband left the man to his fate and Mr. Lennox is now always rather quick to see to my orders. Of course, had I told the man _why_ I wanted him to visit them, the whole thing would have been settled much differently," Elizabeth explained with a giggle at herself.

The ladies laughed and let Lady Catherine regale them with some of her own trials as mistress and were greatly diverted. They retired to their rooms early, but the whole family was relieved that the situation had been so happily concluded.

The following day saw the first snowfall. It was a lovely, light dusting of snow on the ground. Elizabeth took a break from her duties to walk out towards the lake and smiled into the fresh air. She was wearing a dark red cloak that was lined with soft fur. It had been a gift from her husband upon her first winter in Derbyshire.

As she circled their small lake, she found her husband approaching her on horseback with Mr. Lennox.

"Good morning, husband!" she called.

He handed his mount to Lennox and took his wife into his arms, "Good morning! Are you well, dearest?"

She smiled as she watch Lennox trot off with Carlisle and his own mount, King, "I am very well husband. What has called you from our bed so early this morning?"

"I was calling on Mr. Hodges before he travelled to Gallifrey for the day. Another horse is showing signs of a foal and I wished he would look in on her sometime this week," he responded holding her tightly to him as they walked.

"Mr. Lennox could have easily achieved such a task on his own. You have been feeling restless with so many guests in residence and hoped to return from your ride before I had arisen. Am I correct?" she guessed.

"And may I assume that you are feeling equally restless and have been traipsing about the countryside without as much as a footman?" her husband asked.

"Mr. Darcy! How can I be censured for being out of doors without a chaperone when we both know your valet has been following me? He is a terrible spy, you know," Lizzy stated with such a dour face that her husband laughed and told his valet to return to the house.

They both laughed at hearing a shouted, "Thank you sir!"

"What shall I do with you Mrs. Darcy?" William asked Elizabeth, though she could not reply when his lips covered hers.

After a few minutes so happily engaged, they returned to the house to see to their duties. It was Christmas Eve and they would go to church for a late service. They tended to their few duties but had little that would not wait until after the Twelfth Night.

The service was lovely and Mr. Carter spoke of the joy of the Lord's birth. Throughout the service, Elizabeth kept her face trained upon the parson, but saw Caroline spying on the Admiral. She also knew Jane to be whispering to her husband and could see Mary grasp her Mr. Montagu's hand briefly.

There was so much joy in their family; she knew not how they could bear it. Beyond all things she was most grateful for her husband, her family, and the arrival of Hattie. She firmly believed that had Hattie been there all those months ago, the Darcy's may not have seen so much heartache in the last year.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Christmas dawned with a beautiful blue sky shining on crisp white fields. Caroline was the first to awaken and readied herself without Hazel's help. She donned a thick cloak and headed to the stables via the kitchens with a barrel of apples.

Elizabeth watched her make the trek alone from the window of her dressing room. Her heart went out to her friend who was clearly still lonely. Lizzy heard her maid enter her rooms and smiled to Anna.

"Happy Christmas, Hannah! Have you already broken your fast or shall you look longingly at my own on the happiest of days?" Lizzy teased.

I have a scone and apple in my apron, because I knew you would have me sit with you today," Hannah teased back.

Elizabeth smiled brightly and they both sat at the small table as Hannah brought a small feast to her mistress.

"Now, tell me, does Hazel say Miss Bingley fairs? Does she want for anything?" Elizabeth asked as Hannah took her seat and placed a napkin on her lap.

"She does not. They both are eager to hear from Hazel's new sister, Mrs. Green. Hazel has only said that Miss Bingley is exceptionally kind but does not seem to be very open and that she has been noticeably happier after she spends a day with you or Hattie. She seems to like feel like she has a purpose," Hannah offered.

Lizzy expected Hazel knew more, but would not betray Miss Bingley. After a little more conversation they returned to their roles. Lizzy dressed for morning services. She was hopeful for an enjoyable holiday, but was worried about Caroline and Charles.

Neither seemed to be very forgiving where the other was concerned. In fact, neither seemed to be much concerned or even interested in the other anymore. She would pray for them at church, hoping the birth of the Christ-child would heal the breach.

The church was always fuller on Christmas and Easter because so many farm families could not regularly attend services for need to be working every morning in the fields. However, on this day she saw friends, neighbours, tenants and servants alike sharing in their reverence for the child who would die for all of man.

They had arrived early and Elizabeth could hear various conversations around her. Charles was whispering to her father about his son. Mary and Mr. Montagu were admiring the woodwork throughout the place. The lady in front of them was whispering to her sister about the return of a fellow called 'Naughty Jake.'

"Indeed and he is married too!" One said to the other.

"The poor girl must be a saint to take on that rascal," was a giggled response.

"I am sure the lad must have grown out of his misbehaviour to achieve the rank of Captain with the King's Army. It does make me a tad nostalgic to see him return to Lambton. Old ladies like us enjoy seeing the town's former youngsters return after having grown up. He was a naughty lad sure, but he was good to his uncle and sister. I am sure he will have done just fine," said the first.

At the end of the pew, Elizabeth could see Caroline trying not to glance around for the Admiral. She equally tried not to smile brilliantly when the man entered, helping Mr. Hodges and Mr. Potter into the pew. Hattie followed behind them and sat in the pew behind them.

Reverend Carter led a joyful ceremony and they praised the Lord with their most cherished Christmas hymns. Once the service had concluded, the congregation lingered outside the church courtyard to wish each other a Happy Christmas.

In the courtyard, Mr. Bennet and his wife were happily speaking to the bookseller and his family like old friends. Mr. Montagu and Mr. Carter were sharing tales of their profession while Mary and Hattie were speaking together with affection. After Elizabeth had married, Mary had aided Hattie from time to time with the tenants at Longbourne.

She saw Hannah standing next to Hazel and Mr. Lennox happily conversing with some of their friends from town. It was at that time that a woman, clearly in mourning, and her family approached the group. She politely spoke and Hazel introduced herself to the woman.

It soon became clear to Lizzy, that this was Hazel's new sister, Grace and smiled when she saw Caroline spy her as well. Caroline promptly threw off convention, quickly took her leave of the Admiral and nearly ran to see her old friend.

Grace saw her old mistress coming towards her. She knew not how she could address her, though she had long thought Miss Bingley as once a dear friend, even if only to herself. She was quite shocked when the woman did not stop her stride until she was directly in front of her. Caroline embraced Grace deeply and smiled so happily, no one could doubt the affection the two held for each other.

Grace smiled sheepishly and wiped away a few tears, when Caroline began to dress her down.

"I told you to write to me! I demanded to be kept informed of the on goings! I would have liked to send my deepest condolences! Oh, Grace, I have missed you terribly. Your sister, Hazel, has been an absolute angel, but she was not you!" Caroline scolded.

Grace laughed a bit, and then stifled a weak sob into her handkerchief. They embraced again and Elizabeth moved away. She moved to behind the church to the small cemetery. She smiled to the simple markers of her husband's parents and dusted the snow off them.

With a sad sigh she turned next to a newer one, just next to the late Mrs. Darcy. She cleaned that one off too and pressed a kiss to the cold stone. She traced the letters of the name with her fingers before standing up. She righted her skirts and pressed a firm hand to her stomach. Things would be better this time.

She returned to the courtyard to see things much as she had left them. Caroline stood next to Hazel and Grace. They were laughing together at something Captain Green must have said. Two young boys were beside him and he bounced a pretty girl with soft blonde curls in his arms. The women laughed again and he danced around with the child.

Admiral Hughes was helping Mr. Hodges into a cart beside Mr. Potter, but watched Caroline out of the corner of his eye. Once the two men were settled, he gave up all pretense and watched her openly while Hattie was busy vexing Mr. Hodges. Elizabeth knew she only did so because they both enjoyed vexing each other. Hattie had seen firsthand how lonely the man was after having lost his wife.

With a wry smile in the direction of her old friend, she returned to her husband who was watching in awe as Mary was openly disagreeing with her husband about the place of a woman. It was from a philosophical standpoint, but her arguments were sound and Mr. Montagu and Mr. Carter were thoroughly intrigued by her points and were enjoying the debate passionately.

She saw Jane look surprisingly sad when they entered the carriage and inquired after her, but her sister would say very little. Charles looked out the opposite window and offered no words to comfort his wife, shocking Elizabeth at his less than agreeable manner. Upon arriving at Pemberley, the family agreed to all meet in the sitting room in an hour's time.

Lizzy dressed herself and hurried to see to Jane. She found her sister still in her travelling clothes, sitting on her bed. She wept so heavily, Lizzy was alarmed and rushed to her. She knelt at her feet and ached to share the burden that weighed so heavily on Jane.

"Jane?" she said, "Tell me."

"Lizzy, I cannot. My husband has asked that I keep it between us. I simply have disagreed with a decision he has made and cannot bring him to a more rational choice. He knows not how much he has pained me, and we are to travel to our new home tomorrow. I do not know how to heal the breach that grows between us, but only hope he changes his mind," Jane said mournfully.

"Time will heal all things, Jane. Give him the time to see how much you ache and I am sure he will quickly come to regret his choices if they are not sound," Elizabeth said soothingly as she helped her sister out of her travelling gown.

She smiled as she remembered all the times she had done this in their room at Longbourne.

"I truly hope you are right, Lizzy. If he does not, these next several months shall be a great trial. I am with child again," Jane said softly.

"So soon! Are you well? Have you spoken with Hattie?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"I have and I am in perfect health. I should like another son," Jane said.

"I am sure Charles is delighted! I know he has requested a daughter just like you," Lizzy declared, embracing her sister.

"I have not told him yet. I intend to very soon, but at present I should greatly like to have only sons in my home," Jane said with conviction.

Lizzy wondered at that, but helped her sister finish dressing and they made their way to the sitting room together. Their husbands were speaking quietly together. Jane reached out and grabbed Lizzy's hand, squeezing it tightly. It would seem that whatever heartache Jane bore, she would know it soon enough. Gifts were handed out to each of the party, leaving everyone feeling more than grateful for the thoughtfulness of the gift bearer. Caroline was rather confused when Jane whispered that she had another present awaiting her in her rooms, but gratefully accepted Jane's attentiveness.

Mrs. Bennet was in raptures with the ornate vase the Darcys had gifted her and was sure to tell all of Hertfordshire about it upon her return. Mr. Bennet looked torn between the two volumes he was given from his sons but finally decided upon reading the one from Mr. Bingley first. With the last of the gifts given, they were all quite ready for a rest before dinner. Mr. Bennet saw his wife above stairs, but Charles asked for Caroline to join him in Mr. Darcy's study.

Jane followed obediently, while Mr. Darcy collected his wife and followed the group. He deposited her on a chair next to Jane and made to take some port with Charles before beginning. Charles looked positive and clasped his hands together.

"Caroline, I have excellent news. While it has been no secret your desire to become married, it remains that you are not. I say this not to imply anything, but rather to tell you that a man has approached me asking for your hand. He is a good man, one I know very well and I am certain you shall grow to love him as much as I do my Jane.

"He has an excellent business. He keeps a lovely townhouse and has a small estate here in Derbyshire. He intends to move to America in a few years, where he has a lavish estate. I am very excited for you and know that you must be thrilled by such an opportunity," Charles said.

Caroline spoke not immediately, for she was filled with dread. How could her brother expect her to rejoice in a man he had not even named?

"Could you tell me the gentleman's name, Charles," she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Behind her, Lizzy and Jane were watching the proceedings in abject horror.

"He is my dear friend, Mr. Oliver Yates," Charles announced with a broad smile.

Caroline felt herself stand and the world spun. She was sure she would have swooned had she not clutched the chair she had so recently vacated.

"How dare you," she hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles asked with a much darker expression.

Caroline's back snapped to attention and her eyes narrowed, "I said how dare you! You are my brother! You are five years younger than myself and cannot be serious in your desire you arrange my marriage! Have you lost your senses?"

"Indeed, I have not. What I have lost, however, is my patience. For months, I waited for you to turn to me. I wanted to comfort you in your grief. I waited for you to make some overture towards me after you had hurt me to the point I could no longer tolerate you in my home. I have given you time and have not received even the most insincere apology!" he raged, no longer willing to hold his tongue, much less his volume.

"I do not understand you. You would only sit with me for a few moments a day before running off to Jane. I fully understand I was terribly cruel to her and I have begged her forgiveness but what apologies do I owe you, brother? Do you know how your words have tortured me? One of the last things you said to me was 'Why do you still mourn her?'! Do you have any idea how preposterous you are?

"You are a child, Charles and it is time to put that away. I shall mourn Louisa until my very end. She was my dearest friend, my only companion for years. She bore with me the hatred of the people who happily welcomed you and your money into their circles. We heard the insults of the very women you courted. She was so much beyond the word sister. She was everything that Jane and Elizabeth are to each other and what they have become to be to me now. I can only hope to someday show them that I love them as fiercely as I did her.

"But you! You are the child I taught to tie up his boots. I taught you how to ride a horse. I taught you Latin and assisted you in French! I was the one who was given a sum of money that you and you alone controlled. I was the one who stayed with you, to act as your hostess when I would have rather stay with Louisa. I watched as you were merrily courted by desperate fathers aching to foist their undeserving daughters off on my beloved brother.

"I have to stand by and watch this for the entirety of my life because I have no control over it. You who will sell me to a man who is vile, disturbing and cannot even stand to see me hold your own child. Did you know that upon our first meeting, he told me he does not truly mourn the loss of his wife as it was arranged? He said that her death in her childbed would have been better to tolerate had the child survived, but only if had been a son," Caroline raged.

"I am sure you misunderstood his meaning, Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy added, interrupting her tirade.

"May I assume you approve of this plan, Mr. Darcy," she asked.

"I do, madam. I am sure it would shock you to hear me agree so wholeheartedly, but I do. You recently told me that you wanted to be married and secure in your future. This is a perfectly amiable conclusion for a woman of your age," Darcy said.

"And your opinion has no reflection of my past behaviour that you found so abhorrent?" she questioned.

Darcy looked uncomfortable here, "I will admit that your negative behaviour did affect how I interacted with you recently. I have also seen considerable change in your decorum and relations with my wife and Mrs. Bingley. That said, you are well past the typical age women get married. Your relationship to Mr. Yates would be a triumph. He keeps a very elegant society and you would want for nothing," Darcy explained.

"I would want for everything! I would want for a man who respects me as more than a pretty ornament on his arm. I would like to be more than a man's hostess. I would like to have a man that at least cares for me. You say he is to move to America in a few years, yet you say not when he plans to return. I would want for the society, the friends, and all I have known here. You seek to remove me not only from your home but also everyone and everything I love. Charles, I am so hurt, so ashamed right now. I tell you this, nothing will compel me to marry Mr. Yates," Caroline stated with finality.

She clutched at the chair she still held, her hand was white and she was shaking with fury. Caroline could feel Jane and Elizabeth had risen and stood behind either of her shoulders. She dared not look at them. She was terribly mortified, but knew they would support her. A glance to either of them would have seen her weep, devastated by her brother's thoughtless actions.

"Caroline, I anticipated that you would be determined to be dissatisfied," Charles remarked menacingly, and produced a parchment from his pocket. "You will find here a copy of our father's will. In it, he declares that if you should marry a man without my consent you shall not receive a shilling of your inheritance. He describes doing so after hearing so many fortune hunters enquire about your wealth.

"I say to you now, if you do not marry Yates, I shall end your allowance and you shall forthwith only receive the interest on your dowry. You shall have nearly one thousand pounds per annum, but no more. Thankfully, the man's business will keep him in London until at least February. I have given him leave to write to you and make his addresses upon his return. I tire of this. Decide now!" Charles stated, becoming more and more vicious.

"I will not take orders from you a moment longer. I will not marry Mr. Yates and I will no longer tolerate your presence," she answered and ran from the room.

Jane and Elizabeth stood across from their husbands. Darcy looked nearly ill at the scene he had just witnessed. It was not his place to intervene in the Bingleys' family affairs, but he had done just that. Charles had asked his advice and he had provided the idea to arrange a marriage. He knew not that she found Mr. Yates so unappealing. His own wife greatly disliked the man and now he stood questioning his own judgment of the man's character. His eyes found those of his wife.

"Disguise is your abhorrence, is it not Mr. Darcy," she said. He visibly flinched.

"Or is it once your good opinion is lost, it is lost forever?" she asked of him and he turned away from her to look out the window.

"Elizabeth," Charles began, "Do not be harsh on Darcy. This has been long in coming. Caroline has been unusually pleasant during her stay here, but it shall not last. It never does."

"Mr. Bingley, I believe I may safely say that I know a great deal about your sister than you ever shall. Is this how you would have treated one of my sisters or my mother should my father have passed and they could no longer reside at Longbourne? What would you demand of your daughter, that your have requested to look much like her mother, should she fail to secure a husband within her first seasons. If she should become bitter and sorrowful because the women of the ton are cruel and false? Shall you cast her aside as you have just done? You have erred greatly, and shall bear the consequences alone. I shall go to her now. I am sure I will not be able to see you depart in the morning, so I shall take my leave of your now. Have a safe journey and enjoy your new estate," Elizabeth dipped into a slow, mocking curtsey and turned away from him.

She heard a light cough and Jane speak, "I am rather ill, Charles. I shall rest for a while."

They rushed to Caroline's room and found her staring out the windows. She was weeping silently, clutching one of the handkerchiefs Elizabeth had sewn for her. Jane took up the present she had sent up with Hazel and handed it to her. Caroline opened the package with a whispered word of thanks. She found four more handkerchiefs with Caroline's, Jane's, and Louisa's initials all delicately sewn into the corners.

"I do not support this decision, Caroline. You must know that. I would not have you think that I approve of him to act in this manner or believe I agree with him. He is my husband and I must obey him, but I do not agree. I will always welcome you to my home, Caroline," Jane said, gazing into Caroline's eyes.

You shall always be welcome here, Caroline. I shall be glad to have you with me, always," Lizzy said.

"I thank you both. Jane, I know you have been tired. Take care of yourself and my next niece or nephew. I shall come and give a private farewell to my nephew while you are all at dinner. I do not think it wise to attend," Caroline said.

Lizzy pulled Jane away after she embraced Caroline forcefully and took her to a separate room. Caroline was too raw to contemplate her brother any further. She felt to exposed to even imagine speaking with him. She turned from the window and locked the door to the servant's entrance and her own door.

The fire was low but warm. There was a soft light that seeped into the room that lightly touched the furnishings. It was then that she had noticed a box had been placed at the foot of the bed. It was a small trunk with a few letters affixed to the top. She knelt beside it and read the first, from Jane.

_Caroline, _

_When I received this from Mr. Hurst, I knew that it would be very difficult for you to accept. It arrived just as we were closing up Netherfield for the final time. I determined to give you my present privately to provide you with the necessary excuse to view it alone. I wish you a very Happy Christmas._

_Jane_

Caroline was intrigued and opened the next letter from Mr. Hurst.

_My dear sister,_

_It is with considerable grief that I write to you. I must beg your forgiveness. Upon the death of my lovely wife, I was so overcome that I failed you terribly. I know you always believed I would find a way to bankrupt myself with my gaming and vices, but Louisa guided me to better choices. She showed me how to temper myself and was such a loving wife. In view of her death, I lost myself back to my wretched habits. _

_For this, I am deeply sorry. I have enclosed several of Louisa's belongings, including the heirlooms she received from your aunts, mother, and gifts from your father. I pray for you often when I attend services, for I know that we share the same sorrow. She was a wonderful woman and loved my wife dearly. _

_Sincerely, _

_H. Hurst_

Caroline pressed the letter to her chest and rested her head against the trunk. She was suddenly terrified of what it could contain. What memories would come rushing back? Would she laugh? Would the memories be too much to bear? She took several deep breaths and resigned herself. She opened the trunk and peered inside.

She first came across an old needlepoint sampler. It was one that she had done when first trying to learn to sew and gave to Louisa. Caroline had not been more than eight when she had presented it to her sister. Underneath that, she found a small collection of her jewelry. All the things she had before she had married Mr. Hurst.

She found her mother's rosary and her Aunt Agatha's gold cross. She felt a deeper connection to the women in her family. She was the only one who remained and suddenly hoped Jane's next child was a little girl. Caroline hoped she could pass these things onto her niece someday. She would teach Charles and his siblings about their sweet Aunt Louisa.

Caroline spent the next hours looking through the trunk and enjoying the memories that came to the forefront of her mind. She breathed in Louisa's scent in a silk scarf. It was as if she was sitting next to her. Caroline knew not how she would handle Charles' ultimatum but could feel the support of her sisters around her.

She lost herself to her ruminations for hours. She heard someone deposit a tray outside her door and assumed it was Elizabeth or Jane. Caroline had found a small feast and recalled that it was Christmas evening. All the servants would see dinner before retiring for the night. They would then celebrate Boxing Day. Caroline had already given Hazel a lovely silk scarf and fine bonnet.

Caroline planned to attend the horses in the morning to give the stable lads a break. She would see to that first thing, but for now she turned to the clock. She saw it was nearly midnight. How long had she sat upon the ground? She turned and saw the tray she had eaten from and found the tea quite cold. She was still dressed from the morning.

She removed her gown and stays. She let her hair fall and brushed it out roughly. She tied it into a thick braid and smiled, thinking of Hattie. She donned her cloak and slippers and quit the room. She saw no light coming from under the door of the master suite, but a suspicious light from Georgiana's room suggested that Mrs. Darcy had left her husband alone for the evening. She quietly made her way to her nephew's nursery. His nurse was nowhere to be seen and she looked into his cradle.

Her nephew was wide awake and reached for her. She smiled to him and lifted him into her arms. He batted at her face and cuddled into her chest. She laughed at him. He was so perfectly warm and smelled so sweet. She hoped all babies were like this. She took herself to the window and showed him the stars and moon.

"We shall always be together under the night sky," she whispered to him, stepping away from the chilly window.

She turned and sat in a rocking chair and pulled a blanket from his crib to drape over them. She knew not how long she rocked him, but sat there, perfectly happy for a long time. After a long while she found Charles happily asleep. He had the blanket clutched tightly in his little fist, while his sucked on it sporadically. In his other fist, he had held one of her fingers. With careful steps, she eased him back to his cradle. She stirred the fire a bit to ensure his warmth and returned to her own rooms.

The following morning woke her only a few short hours later. She rose and dressed warmly and hurried to the stables. She found only one poor stable boy trying to much out sixteen stalls. She handed the lad a fresh scone and apple, laughing when he hurried to a nearby barrel to eat it quickly. She petted Hesper and Bonnie before leading them to the courtyard where several other horses were prancing about in the snow. Spencer came to her directly and nudged her as she entered the courtyard with Bonnie.

"Do behave yourself, sir. I have had enough of highhanded gentlemen!" she rebuked and returned to the stalls.

She and the stable lad, Peter, made quick work of the remaining stalls. She would muck out the stall properly, and he would pull it from the aisle and out of the stable entirely. She was glad to have such hearty work this morning. Once the stalls were complete, they made sure to be careful in placing the hays, oats, and treats for each horse. She did not want to explain to Darcy that she managed to give one of his horses colic or some such calamity.

She returned to the house when it was nearly time for luncheon. By now, Charles and Jane were surely gone and she returned to her rooms. She wished to call for Hazel, because she desired a bath, but made due with her basin and pitcher. After she no longer smelled of the stables, she left her room with no little hesitation to seek out Elizabeth.

She found her sitting with Lady Catherine and her mother who were arguing over then newest dance, the waltz. Lady Catherine found it utterly scandalous, but Mrs. Bennet was assuring the woman that it could be performed well within the bounds of propriety. They caught each other's eye and had to look away. Both women were equally amusing, but together they were terribly diverting.

"Mrs. Darcy, shall we tend to basket you had hoped to send to Gallifrey?" she asked politely interrupting Lady Catherine's latest tirade.

"Indeed, Miss Bingley! I had quite forgotten about it!" Lizzy claimed as she curtsied to her mother and aunt and quickly quit the room. Once on the stairs to the kitchen, they allowed themselves to laugh at the elder women.

"I imagine that to be our future someday," Elizabeth said.

"I should hope we have more sense than they, but only time will tell," Caroline replied.

"I did not know I intended to send a basket to Gallifrey," Lizzy said, giving Caroline a sideways glance.

"It was the first thing I could think of to excuse you from their company!" Caroline defended.

"So you admit the first think you think of is Admiral Hughes?" Lizzy asked, but only received a snort in reply as Caroline walked on ahead of her.

Several days later, Caroline and Darcy were clearly avoiding each other. She rarely left Elizabeth's side as they finished their plans for the Twelfth Night Ball. Cook was planning a spectacular cake for the festivities and both Mrs. Bennet and Lady Catherine approved of their plans. However, two days before the event took place they received word that they should expect a visitor the very next day.

Lydia Wickham came to visit Pemberley for the first time and imagined her life could have been like this had she not been so foolish. She had loved her husband terribly for the first year of their marriage, but she found he cared little for her. He drank too much, he gambled too much, and he certainly visited the brothel too much, but she would reveal none of this to her relatives. She only hoped to wish them a Happy Christmas.

She called as any other visit. Elizabeth was rather happily surprised to see Lydia behave so well. Lydia explained that her husband had travelled ahead to Bath while she closed their house. She was travelling onto Bristol where he was assigned and would meet him there. Lizzy wished she could aid her sister, but any money she sent or gift of any value would be sold or stolen. Lydia would have a very tragic life.

Darcy spoke privately with Lydia for a short while and she enjoyed the company of her parents greatly, but she would have to leave. She intended to be some forty miles from Pemberley before she stopped for the night. She had but two servants with her, one was her own maid. The butler was a man from Darcy's household to ensure Mr. Wickham treated his wife properly.

Mrs. Bennet was considerably happy that she had been able to see Lydia, if only briefly, after all this time. She knew the fate her daughter would likely endure and could only hope Mr. Wickham could repair himself. Mr. Bennet waved goodbye to his youngest, perfectly aware that the horrid life she would face was his fault. He had not done right by his youngest children and Lydia would suffer the most for it. He could only hope, Kitty's improvement would be permanent.

The following night, the whole family gathered to welcome their guests. Caroline stood at the end of the receiving line with Mrs. Fitzwilliam and her husband. The two of them were quite playful and could be somewhat neglectful to the guests. Darcy looked very pleased with his wife's efforts and was busy welcoming each person.

Lizzy was radiant that night. She wore a gown that was a soft sage green colour. Her husband had also worn his green jacket and they made a very striking couple. Caroline had worn a dark blue ball gown that she had seldom worn before Louisa's passing.

Caroline was pleased to see Grace and her husband, Captain Green, in attendance. She welcomed them warmly and hoped she would be able to invite them to visit in a more intimate setting. She continued to welcome people through the door when one guest abruptly turned to her and surprised her greatly.

"I am delighted to see you again, Miss Bingley," Mr. Yates stated.

"As am I, Mr. Yates. I had not realized you were returned to the country. Do you intend to stay here long?" she asked.

"I shall have to return to London in but three days," he answered.

"I hope you shall enjoy the ball, sir. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy have put considerable effort into making this a wonderful evening," she said trying to turn to the next guest.

"I understand you have had considerable influence with Mrs. Darcy. I am sure she is very grateful for your assistance," he continued regardless of the guests moving behind him.

"I hope so," she answered before turning her attention to Mrs. Fitzwilliam and nonverbally dismissing the gentleman.

She fully anticipated he would not leave her be for the rest of the night. A shiver ran through her. The next guest in line was Mr. Grantley and his elder brother and sister. Lord Grantley was a very gentlemanly man. He kept a very large estate and had been known to dine with the Prince Regent.

Their sister, however, was a woman born into considerable society and wealth. She had all the breeding one could desire, but was completely vicious. Lady Victoria Grantley had come out and the same time as Caroline and was currently being courted by a foreign prince, if the society pages were to be believed.

She welcomed the family politely, complimenting Lady Victoria on her gown before attending to the next guests. It happened that Admiral Hughes was one of the last to arrive and he was eager to see Miss Bingley again.

He was visibly anxious to approach her again, but was pleasant enough to those in the receiving line. He promised to sit next to Lady Catherine to regale her tale from the war, at some point and inched his way closer to the end of the line. Eventually, he was able to linger and speak for a few moments with Colonel Fitzwilliam, allowing the Grantleys to speak with her. At length he approached her.

Caroline flushed when Admiral Hughes approached. She hoped he was as intrigued by her as she was of him. He looked rather handsome tonight. His shroud was still firmly in place, but it was shorter tonight and she could fully see his charming smile.

"Good evening, Miss Bingley," he said, bowing to her and taking her hand.

He placed a soft kiss on her glove, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Good evening, Admiral. You are very welcome," she answered with a small curtsey.

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they enjoyed a short conversation before Mr. and Mrs. Darcy opened the ball. During this time, the admiral had smartly engaged her for the supper set. They spoke about his plans for the stables briefly before they were interrupted.

Mr. Yates was rather displeased to see the admiral so affected by Miss Bingley. He hastened to her and applied for the first set. He was surprised that it was still available for his true objective was to have the supper dance, thus committing her to sit with him during dinner.

Miss Bingley accepted pleasantly and took his arm as he led her to the dance floor. She spoke politely to him, but she did nothing to further the conversation. He was determined to speak with her this night. When the set came to an end, he offered to take her to a seat. Having no reason to refuse him, she let him steer her towards a small table towards the back of the room.

"Miss Bingley," he began. "I have been hoping I would have the opportunity to speak with you."

Caroline did not respond verbally, but nodded and he continued.

"Your brother has given me permission to court you through correspondence. I hope you find this satisfactory. I should greatly like to know you better," he said.

"I thank you for your compliments, Mr. Yates, but I have no intention of responding to anything you should send me. I apologize if this gives you pain. My brother and I are no longer as close as we used to be. I am sure he will come to understand that you and I are very ill suited," she said as respectfully as possible.

"Indeed madam, I am perfectly aware that your brother intends to throw you off if you will not consider me as a marriage partner. If you do not accept me with the respect that is due as your future husband, your future shall be very grim indeed," he warned hatefully.

"You could easily do that, sir, if I were to become your wife. I never shall. Nothing you could possibly do would tempt me to consider you. My brother may place whatever sanctions he chooses upon my fortune, but you have little sway over me. Should he render me penniless, I still would not marry you. It is done now," she stated with a smile on her face, should anyone look on them.

She rose to move away from him and had the satisfaction of seeing his face burn in humiliation and fury. She stepped away from him and back into the crowd. The ballroom was certainly full tonight.

She watched the dancers gracefully glide through the next steps and smiled at Mary and her husband as they kept excellent time together. Elizabeth had convinced her father to dance a set and he looked particularly wistful. Caroline allowed herself to wish for a moment her father was here to dance with her again.

After this dance finished, the musicians would have a short break and the people were already grouping together. The old ladies looked on criticizing the younger ones. The gentlemen stood together admiring the young ladies or talking about the hunt. Many of the young ladies stood with a few of their friends gossiping about the gentlemen.

Caroline smirked when she saw those fans flutter whenever she passed them. She could hear their conversations regarding the surprising marriage of Colonel Fitzwilliam's marriage to Lady Anne. They all made time to comment on how the decorations could have been better if one of them had organized the ball.

Caroline found them absurd and entertaining. The ball was without fault and none of them could be better for Pemberley than Elizabeth. She walked toward the elder ladies and smiled when Mrs. Bennet welcomed her.

"Miss Bingley has aided my daughter in the planning of tonight's event. She has been such a friend to our family since her brother married my Jane. I am sure we would be quite lost without her," Mrs. Bennet effused to some of the local matrons.

"I only do as I am asked, Mrs. Bennet. Your excellent daughter is the General and I am merely her soldier," Caroline stated with a laugh.

The women laughed with her and she noticed that Darcy had heard her comment. He smiled, though, and she hoped he could not find offence. He seemed to find her offensive enough.

The music was beginning again and she watched with the elder women as the younger ones paired with a gentleman. The elder ladies took to gambling about which match was of mutual affection and which were done sorely out of duty.

Mr. Grantley braved the society of the matrons and asked Miss Bingley to dance. A few whispered giggles behind her let her suspect she was the subject of a new wager. Well, they would likely be disappointed, she thought.

Mr. Grantley was very polite and attentive in the dance, but still spoke little. She wondered what was on his mind tonight to keep him so quiet.

"Are you well, sir?" she inquired.

"Forgive me, Miss Bingley, I am. I singled you out, not to cast speculation on a match between ourselves, but because I was hoping you could be of some assistance to me," he explained.

"I shall make every effort to assist you, sir," Caroline promised, rather curious.

"I have become rather attached to Miss Bennet. I have not known her long and intend to away to London in but two days. I hope to meet her throughout the season and court her, but I am sure you may have noticed I can be easily intimidated. Can you give me any insight of your friend that might interest her? I should not like to make a fool of myself," he said quietly.

Caroline could understand quite well now. This young man was quite nervous but strongly affected by Miss Kitty. He would be an excellent man for her.

"Kitty has sought to improve herself over the last several months. She and Georgiana are much closer than she and I, but I hope she would welcome your attentions as eagerly as you wish to present them. I will only caution you to take your time. Be sure to know your heart and hers. There is no rule that says you must marry within the next few weeks or even months. Make your attentions known and speak the truth with her. She will appreciate your honesty and will likely respond with the same," Caroline advised.

Mr. Grantley smiled and stood a little straighter, "You must think me foolish seeking the advice of one woman to court another."

Caroline laughed prettily, "No, sir. I find you remarkably smart for a man so young."

They laughed again and bowed to part at the end of the set. The dancing continued but Caroline had few partners that evening. At the beginning of the supper set, Darcy stood at the front of the room and welcomed his cook and her servants as they present the enormous King's Cake for the dinner.

A round of applause was treated for the kitchen staff and once the cake was displayed perfectly, the music struck up and the supper set was ready to begin. Caroline could not see the Admiral for so many people on the floor. She was rather lost in the sea of people. She turned to look about the room and could see him not.

Eventually, she stood off to the side and waited. It was only then that she could feel him watching her. She always could tell when she was being stared at during the parties in London. Here, she knew he was watching her again. She found him staring directly at her some thirty feet away.

They came together and moved into the set flawlessly. Neither spoke for neither needed to speak. Both were perfectly happy to enjoy the quiet company of the other and dance the simple dance. When the music ended, he took her arm in his while she picked up her skirts and they made for the dining room.

As promised, Admiral Hughes sat with Lady Catherine on his right and Miss Bingley on his left. He attended both women happily and they all enjoyed the dinner well. The feast was exquisite and Caroline was quite proud to have assisted Elizabeth with the night's success. When everyone was finished, Darcy and Elizabeth cut the cake and served their guests.

The elder crowd enjoyed this tradition as much as the younger. They were curious to see who would get the clove and the bean as much as any person. Lady Catherine was describing a lovely scene from her youth when she had attended such a ball. Apparently the good lady found the tarty rag and danced with one of the most notorious rakes within all of London's society. She was actually rather proud of herself.

Several of the young ladies and gentlemen ate several portions before the bean was found by none other than Mr. Bennet. He promptly named his wife his queen and they led the dancers back onto the floor. Mrs. Bennet beamed with a pride that none of her daughters had seen. Perhaps this was the woman the man first married?

At length, the ball continued. The dancers danced and the guests would remember it a marvelous time. When the guests departed for the night, and the family returning to their rooms, the family saw Mr. Lennox waiting for his master at the entrance of the family wing.

"Sir, an express has come," he said quietly.

Darcy retrieved the parchment and read it thoroughly. His face expressed grief and fatigue. His wife went to him and read it for herself, letting her husband hold her.

By now, the family was aware that grave news had come to Pemberley while they were dancing the night away. Darcy took the parchment from his wife and turned to his relations.

"It is my sad duty to inform you that Lord Matlock has died. My aunt writes begging I come to her to be with my sisters. She asks that Colonel Fitzwilliam and his family should join us, if they are able.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was an incredibly strong man, but hearing that his father had passed was a deafening blow. He held tightly to his wife. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Montagu pulled their wives away, knowing there was little they could do for the family. Caroline watched the scene as a complete outsider. She saw Lizzy tending to Darcy and Anne aiding her husband.

Lady Catherine stood away from all of them. She was forgotten by these people. Lord Matlock was also her brother. With some trepidation, she carefully approached the woman.

"Lady Catherine, let me assist you tonight," Caroline offered.

The woman looked aged beyond her years in that moment and let Caroline pull her away from her family. Lady Catherine had clutched onto one of Caroline's hands and would not let go. They walked along the corridor and into her rooms. Her maid had readied the room well, a glass of wine sitting near the vanity.

Lady Catherine sat and allowed Caroline to coax her into taking a drink. She said nothing as Caroline tenderly removed the pins from her hair and brushed it out before plaiting it for bed.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley. I shall be well. Please, get some rest. Tomorrow shall likely be very trying for all of us," the woman said as she stepped away from Caroline to stare into the fire.

Caroline understood perfectly and left her alone. She could hear the woman's sobs the moment the door shut behind her.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The following week brought a flurry of activity the house had rarely seen. Darcy and Lennox were seen riding out to the tenants early each morning. He called on Admiral Hughes and Reverend Carter. Elizabeth said he hardly slept at night.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and his wife went directly to Lady Matlock the following day and Darcy and Lady Catherine intended follow a few days later. Darcy had to see to his tenants and instruct his staff and wife regarding the running of the estate.

Elizabeth was glad for these few moments with her husband. She knew he would likely be gone for at least a month. He clearly advised Lennox to attend to her every command and advise her as he would as if Darcy himself was there. She reacquainted herself with the household ledgers, budgets, and holdings securing herself she felt able to take on the role of head of household, if only temporary.

She and her husband spent the last evenings holding tightly to each other. The worried together over Kitty and Georgiana. Darcy announced his concern over finding Viscount Matlock who was still on his wedding tour. He would not know the need his family had of him.

He described his extreme hesitation leaving her at this time, but knew his duty to his aunts and cousins. He would go and secure the situation, returning at the earliest possible convenience. He planned to take only his valet, Thomas Phelps, to ensure he would have an easy departure when the time came.

The loved each other tenderly at night. They comforted each other as people often need and felt the presence of the other linger for long afterward. They had already experienced so much in the last two years; they felt the physical need to be together.

The day after the express had come, Lizzy and her father met briefly for him to explain that they would be leaving early the following day. They both regretted the short visit but made plans to see each other again in the summer months.

Caroline did little more in those days than sit with Lady Catherine. She would read to her when asked, or play. Most of the time, however, she would sit mending from Lizzy's charity basket. Today, a child's coat was trying to fall apart and she was trying to save it.

Lady Catherine watched her before reaching over and taking the garment from it. She said nothing but started to cut away the frayed fabric. Expecting that Lady Catherine would not speak to her, Caroline simply passed her the matching grey thread and moved on to another piece.

They sat companionably employed for some time before Lizzy came in and announced dinner would be served in an hour. When Caroline looked to the little grey coat. She found that Lady Catherine had removed all of the seams and transformed the small jacket into a little cloak that had a military style to it. It would look rather smart on a young man.

She complimented her on it, but received no reply and left to change for dinner. They ate solemnly. Lady Catherine had finally been able to have a gown dyed black and would stay in mourning for some time. The last of her immediate family was gone. Though she and her brother often disagreed, they had loved each other dearly and often corresponded.

He had lately been frustrated that she had never thought to see his second son as a potential marriage partner for her daughter. She knew she had been rather selfish in wanting Anne to be secured as Mrs. Darcy, but mothers always want the best for their children. When Darcy married, she was indeed seriously displeased, but came to know Elizabeth well through correspondence. They had much in common.

Her brother had been right. His son was particularly gifted at caring for his wife. They esteemed each other greatly and showed herself considerable respect, though she had a reputation of being rather hellish. She saw her daughter smile more, much more since her marriage and Lady Catherine was very thankful for it.

After dinner the Elizabeth, Caroline, and Lady Catherine did not much speak but the younger two would play for her as she asked. When Mr. Darcy joined them, Elizabeth was at the instrument and Lady Catherine was sitting near her. Caroline had returned to the tea table to refresh her cup.

"Miss Bingley," Darcy said, approaching her silently, "I would thank you for your kind attentions to my aunt. In our own grief and preparations, she has been left quite alone. You have done her a great service."

"She is a very dear woman, Mr. Darcy. She cares about her family a great deal. I enjoy her company so it was no great trouble, I assure you," she answered, turning away from him as Lizzy finished her song.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That was lovely. I find I am quite tired, please excuse me. I shall retire for the night," Lady Catherine announced, standing beside her niece and squeezing her hand.

"I shall walk you to your room, Aunt," Elizabeth offered.

"No, dear. See to your husband. If Miss Bingley would be so good as to help me up the stairs, I shall be perfectly able to see myself to bed," she claimed and made towards the door.

Caroline followed her, quickly placing her tea on the table and hurrying to Lady Catherine's side. She did not even realize that she had not taken leave of her hosts for the evening, but expected she would be forgiven.

Darcy and Elizabeth watched the women depart with concern. Lady Catherine was clearly greatly disturbed by her brother's death, but had hardly said a word to anyone since the news of his passing. Caroline had made herself readily available for anything the woman could possibly need, including forgoing her daily treks to the stables.

This would be their last night together for some time, but he hoped to return before the spring planting had begun. He had every faith in his wife and staff to act as he would during his removal from Pemberley. He only wished not to place such a burden on his wife during this time. She was the most precious thing in his heart and worried she would take on too much during his absence. He had cautioned Lennox to be watchful for her tiring. He also expected Lizzy to anticipate this and reprimand Lennox for following such orders. He also suspected that by the time he returned Lizzy would have implemented a few changes he had been hesitant to attend and would probably have the entire staff favouring her.

He would not enjoy this task, or being away, but would look forward to his return. He would complete his duty and would think on Elizabeth welcoming him back. How he would miss her.

The following morning he and Lady Catherine departed. The house would keep to the mourning traditions, the mourning wreath already adorned the front door. Darcy wore an armband and travelled with his black coats.

Once they had gone, Elizabeth went to Mr. Lennox and made herself aware of all the pressing concerns of the estate. Thankfully, there were few such problems and none that required her specific instruction. She was grateful he would remain to assist her and ride out to see to such problems.

Her first order of business was to see to Hannah regarding her mourning gowns. She preferred simple gowns but had two gowns that could easily stand within the bounds of mourning. One was a deep purple gown and the other was white, but would look proper enough once it had been dyed.

Once she had seen to her gowns, she begged Caroline to walk out with her. The air was quite crisp and the sky was cloudy, but it was the middle of January. She personally thought the weather was particularly fine and the snow was nearly gone. They strode to the stables and laughed as Bonnie danced about her mother.

It was the first moment of peace they had found since Christmas. It had been such an exhausting fortnight they agreed to have dinner in their rooms and meet the following morning. They both found such relief at being able to relax for the first time that they each called for an early dinner and bath before retiring.

The next morning they found each other out of doors. Elizabeth was taking a brief walk with Mrs. Reynolds when she came upon Caroline in the stables. Both women doted on Hesper and Bonnie causing several of the other horses to stamp their hooves jealously. The stables boys saw to the others, though Caroline did take a moment to calm poor Spencer and Carlisle.

They spent several such days. They enjoyed the quiet society of the other and Caroline was proud when Elizabeth would share her opinions or burdens of running the household. The first came from a rather surprising source, Mrs. Reynolds.

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but if you have a moment, I would speak with you," the older woman asked.

Elizabeth asked her to sit and poured them all tea, "Now, how may I help you?"

Mrs. Reynolds blushed, "Mrs. Darcy, I have been the housekeeper of this estate for nearly twenty-five years. Before that I was a lady maid, house maid, and even worked in the kitchens. I am getting to the age that I know I cannot continue on as I have."

Elizabeth looked almost panicked, "You do not intend to leave us?"

"My dear girl, I should never leave you so suddenly!" Mrs. Reynolds laughed. "I shall continue on as I have, but it is time I should train my replacement. I should be training the Head Maid to take on my duties in a year. If I were to do that, however, I would need to name a new Head Maid."

Lizzy breathed a visible sigh of relief, "I understand. Hannah is currently Head Maid and she will become a wonderful housekeeper someday. I am only sad to be losing you."

"I shall not like leaving you or Master William," she said with a tear in her eye.

Caroline was rather overcome seeing the dear old woman who had helped raise Darcy face the end of her tenure in the house.

"Who do you recommend we institute as Head Maid, should Hannah take on your role?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, that is where there is a spot of trouble. You see, Hazel is the only one I could recommend to attend you. I would not have the mistress of this house with an untrained girl," explained Mrs. Reynolds.

Elizabeth understood her discomfort, "I shall not upset my guest of many months over want of a maid. I know that Sarah Clements has assisted us from time to time. See if she is interested in the position. If she is no longer available, I shall ask Reverend Carter for suggestions."

Mrs. Reynolds understood and quit the room.

"I would be perfectly satisfied with the new girl, Elizabeth. You should certainly be seen by your own Head Maid. Mr. Darcy would not be satisfied by this arrangement," Caroline commented, but was quickly rebuffed.

"I care very little about Mr. Darcy's opinion of my maids. Frankly, I prefer this arrangement. I can assess the skills of the new girl and be sure she will perform to the high standards we keep at Pemberley. I shall not try you by having you with a girl I hardly know."

Caroline accepted defeat and thanked her. She admitted that she was rather fond of Hazel and would admit she would be sorry to lose her service.

The other troubles were no more than those that came upon every great estate and were typically handled by Mr. Lennox alone. He was good to always inform Mrs. Darcy of the situation, but seldom needed her advice and acted swiftly to tend to all involved.

The days turned quickly into weeks and they were surprised by so little correspondence from their relations. Finally, a letter arrived from Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_My dear cousin,_

_Please know that everyone is well and sends you their best wishes. I have written to advise you that Darcy has travelled to Ireland to meet with my brother. My mother asked him to go for she would not be parted from me at this time._

_Darcy asked me to inform you of this nearly a week ago and I have only found time to execute his request. I expect that once he returns from Ireland in a fortnight, my brother will follow him by a few days. I am sure you know that I am busy executing my father's will to the best of my ability and overseeing the estate until my brother returns._

_My mother and aunt have been of great comfort to each other. Your sisters are perfectly well and eager for news from home. Do be kind enough to write them at your earliest convenience. They found my descriptions of the Twelfth Night ball inadequate. _

_Sincerely,_

_Col. Fitzwilliam._

They each took a turn reading the letter before taking the time to return the correspondence. Elizabeth took the time to write to everyone in the household, but Caroline only wrote to Georgiana, Kitty, and Lady Catherine. She amused herself with Kitty's letter, teasing her greatly about Mr. Grantley. She also told these suppositions to Lady Catherine who she expected would entertain herself teasing the younger girl.

They sent their letters out directly the following day. It would be another week before they received an express, from Mr. Darcy.

_My beloved wife,_

_I write to you having just returned from Ireland. I have come to Matlock to inform my Aunt Matlock that her son is making plans to return, but his departure has been nearly a year since his marriage and his wife is heavily with child. They had only been in Ireland a week prior to my arrival for they had slowed their journey considerably to accommodate her condition. She shall deliver in Ireland, before travelling again. _

_I will confess that I miss you terribly, but at this time, Colonel Fitzwilliam must return to Kent. He cannot neglect Rosings any further. I shall remain another six weeks, travelling with our sisters to London. That will prove ample time for my cousin and his new family to arrive from Ireland. If everything goes accordingly, I ask that you join me in London in early April. _

_Your devoted husband._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth was extremely vexed by this decision, but knew there was little that could be done about it. She replied to his letter, sending her love and prayers for a safe return. The following day they attended church and spent several minutes speaking with Reverend Carter, Hattie, and Admiral Hughes.

It was easily discernible that the admiral was rather taken by the intimidating Miss Bingley, providing both Hattie and Elizabeth considerable entertainment. They teased her rather terribly, but she only blushed and ignored them. The following days they saw more of Hattie and called on Admiral Hughes, asking after Mr. Potter.

The household was running efficiently and happily. Caroline could not remember a time when she had been more happily situated excepting her years with Louisa. Elizabeth had a bright shine to her eyes and looked positively beautiful.

It was now early February and it had become extremely bitter outside. Elizabeth and Caroline took only short trips to the stables, checking on the horses before returning to the house. Mr. Lennox rode out every day, seeing to tenants, but was keen to keep a warm water bottle in his satchel to warm his hands.

They were surprised when the weather warmed for a few days, bringing heavy rains. Their surprise turned to horror when the air cooled again, leaving miles of icy roads and fields. Riding and travelling had suddenly become treacherous. To firmly compound matters, the skies provided several days of snow. It easily snowed for three days, before allowing another layer of rain to compact it into ice again, only for it to snow for another four. It continued in this way for nearly two weeks.

They knew not how long they would be held captive within their estate but knew it would be nearly impossible for even the post to come, much less anything else. Should anything go wrong, there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

Elizabeth reviewed the abysmal changes in weather with typical fortitude. Caroline could see an underlying fear but would not comment until they were alone. Lizzy had called Caroline into the study and they waited for several servants to join her.

Once everyone was assembled she began to direct them, with the presence and grace Caroline could only envy.

"It would seem that our work shall become somewhat more difficult, but the good Lord only gives us what we are able to bear. First, let me say that I would like you all to welcome Sarah. I am sure you all remember how intimidating Pemberley can be. Secondly, Mr. Lennox, I am sure that you have been ordered by my husband to see that I do not over tire myself. Please know that I am well aware of my limits and I shall not move beyond my abilities.

"Next, I am aware that our sled is in good condition. Mr. Lennox, you will use this to make your calls when the weather is cooperative. Mr. Carter has one as well. When you are next able, please travel to Hattie and tell her I am requesting her presence in the house. She shall be staying in Miss Georgiana's suite.

"I know this may unsettle some of you, to have someone of such a station take such a place. I have my reason; the first and foremost being that I am with child. I am nearing my seventh month. Having her so close shall permit I have the best care available. The second reason, and the most important in my mind, is that the main house is the center of the estate. In such inclement weather, the tenants shall be better able to come here, than to her small cottage.

"She shall be given considerable preference during her stay. Her laundry shall be attended to first. If she calls for dinner, it shall be attended at any hour. Her fire is to be well maintained at all times. I ask this because she is the only nurse in all of Lambton, Kympton and Pemberley. Until we have further support for our neighbours, we must provide them with the medical care we have available.

"Cook, I know we are fully stocked for the next several months, so I would have you keep at least one soup or stew of your choosing to be disbursed to the needy. Mr. Lennox, I shall have you inform Mr. Carter of this, thank you.

"Hannah and Mrs. Reynolds, I know you shall have much to do with your own duties, but I would have you see to Hattie personally. Hazel, please continue to take such excellent care of Miss Bingley. Sarah shall be my ladies maid.

"Last but not least, in the event that Hattie should have more than one patient or need assistance, I will aid her. Miss Bingley may join us if she chooses, but I will not have any of you speak against my working with her. Mr. Lennox, you may of course report by stubborn defiance as soon as you see him again."

The servants chuckled at this, but each paid her their compliments and best wishes for the child. Mr. Lennox looked particularly down trod as he approached her.

"Must I take the sleigh? I am perfectly able to ride, madam," he complained.

"I know you are an expert horseman sir, but I will not have you injured simply because you do not feel it your place to take out my sleigh. I will likely not use it much and if I do need it, I shall certainly inform you before I do," Lizzy replied.

"Very well, I thank you," Lennox replied.

Caroline rushed to her when the last servant left, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lizzy laughed as she was pulled into Caroline's embrace, "Caroline, I have sadly experienced some losses in previous confinements. While I know that it can be very common, I waited until I was quite sure this child had a chance. Only Darcy and my mother know of this latest child."

"I am so happy for you! I was so worried that you were quite ill when I first arrived. I was terrified for you at times," Caroline confessed.

"Yes, illness can be a particularly trying symptom of the early stages. Thankfully, that has passed and I feel much improved. Let us hope that this snow and ice be the only trials we face for a while," Elizabeth said, drawing Caroline out of the room.

They went to make ready Georgiana's room, knowing Hattie would throw a fit at having to stay in such fine rooms.

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews you have posted! In my gratitude, here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it as well.**

**As to those of you who have long guessed the issues regarding Elizabeth, the reason why Caroline did not know was simply that she was so distraught over Louisa's death, she saw little of people outside of Charles. She would often turn even him away. The whole family knew of it excepting her simply because she would not be around the family, and once she was, she was cold and abrasive. Plus, after the event, the family would hardly discuss such things. I have not much altered any historical components so I am curious to those who cite missteps, please PM me to point out my errors so I may improve them. Thank you. I know there is some OCC and I played with the timeline considerably, but the OCC always stems from natural emotion (namely grief) and the timeline, well... so what? Thank you all for your feedback, it is critical as you well know.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The snow and ice fell for several days, crushing the hopes of Pemberley's mistress. It was nearly three days before the grooms had been able to secure the paths before the entrances and to the stables. The intense cold had shifted a little allowing the ladies and servants to see to the duties they had outside. It had taken Mr. Lennox all his fortitude getting Hattie to agree to come into the main house. He ultimately told her that Mrs. Darcy had informed the entire local neighbourhood that she would be spending the winter at Pemberley.

Hattie kicked up a mighty storm when she finally found Lizzy. They argued for the entirety of an hour before Caroline interrupted them with tea.

"Hattie, it is done. You are only working Elizabeth up, who is by no means fragile, but still with child. Lizzy, sit down, drink your tea, and then show her to her rooms. Hattie be grateful. This is the best solution available to the people of the neighbourhood. Lizzy and I shall be able to assist you," Caroline said.

Though Hattie scowled and Lizzy brooded, they were both quiet and accepted her instructions. Hattie mutter her thanks and Lizzy snorted her acceptance before they were done being petulant. Elizabeth had arranged Georgiana's room with specific detail. Hattie could not be anything but well pleased. Her only concern was for her horse, Bailey. Jessie had not survived long after her removal to Pemberley. Once Caroline assured her that he would be well looked after in the main stables, she was satisfied with the situation and made no further complaint.

Once Lizzy had announced her condition, she wore her more fashionable gowns that would permit more movement for her growing front. She confided to Caroline that while she was quite happy, she felt terribly awkward at times. She complained that even the most relaxed position, such as in bed, could be one of the most trying. Wishing there was something she could do to relieve Lizzy's discomfort, she offered all manner of treats and delicacies, but Lizzy refused them all.

"I shall be well, dear. There is little anyone can do to bring more comfort, with the exception of my husband coming home. I am quite worried he will attempt to travel and injure himself," Lizzy explained.

"Darcy has more sense than that. I am sure he will be perfectly safe throughout this blizzard," Caroline soothed.

Elizabeth left Caroline and Hattie but was still clearly disturbed. Caroline looked to Hattie only to find her scowling into her tea cup.

"Hattie?"

"She is being a might stubborn. In the early part of any pregnancy, there is often a chance that there would be some blood, leading to the woman thinking she is not pregnant when she actually is. I believe Lizzy is much further along than she claims. She carries very low, into her back nearly. But she believes that the light courses she experienced put the due date in June. The child could come as early as April," Hattie explained with exasperation.

Caroline was greatly alarmed by this, but it clearly explained why Elizabeth thought she would be able to take on so much. She knew Hattie told her this to prepare her but also because they were both equally afraid for their friend. Unfortunately, there was little anyone could do to stop Lizzy once her mind was made up.

In the following days, Hattie was particularly busy. Several of the tenants and neighbours succumbed to colds. Cook was good about having broths, teas, and breads ready for Hattie to use at any hour for new patients. Often enough, the two women were found working together on a new basket while the poor cook tried to convince Hattie to eat herself.

Mr. Carter was a near daily visitor, working to be of service to the ladies who were keeping their small society going. He worked with Hattie, many times seeing to the needs of her last patient so she could move on to the next.

In the same manner, Caroline and Elizabeth would look on the patients of the previous days so Hattie's workload lessened. Caroline fast became adept at washing out soiled clothing, beating rugs, and even making up a few soups. She had considered that if Charles did throw her off, she would need to learn to cook. Her future was still very precarious, but she was not bothered. She was so busy with Hattie and Lizzy, she found herself wishing Charles could see her.

After the initial blast of the blizzard hit their community, it snowed heavily and sporadically for several weeks. They were nearing the end of the month before the roads cleared enough for the post to arrive. In the last days of February, they were glad to see the return of movement to the estate.

Farmers were able to travel to town for supplies without use of a sled. The horses were better able to exercise and on occasion, Elizabeth would walk slowly down a path or two enjoying the way her boots crushed the snow. She was relieved in those moments, knowing she would always be able to provide for this community from her estate. She would always be grateful to have Caroline and Hattie at her side.

She had tended to her business as her husband would and he would be proud upon his return. She had seen to the Hogarths, whom he was hesitant to evict. They had made plans to depart in April. She had happily welcomed some of the older women to come to the house beginning in May to see to various charitable needs. They were always eager to assist their poorly neighbours. These were simple things, but she knew that the tenants were happy with her running of things.

She smiled at Jim Smalls, her uninvited escort. He was a decidedly tall young man and served as a footman for the house. He was training to become a valet, but often the Darcy's did not have male guests requiring the need of such a man. He was presently at the beck and call of Mrs. Reynolds and Elizabeth suspected he was to ensure that his mistress returned to the house safely.

"Am I keeping you from your duties?" she asked.

"I can only respond, ma'am, that you are the only one who can answer that," he responded with a bright smile.

"Very well, let us return to the house. You may tell Mrs. Reynolds that I have not perished upon my walk this morning," she said.

He offered her his arm as they approached a small hill. "I know it vexes you, Mrs. Darcy, but Mrs. Reynolds has seen over this house since before I was born. She chased after Mr. Darcy in his youth, as she did for Mr. Lennox, Hannah, Hazel, why even Tom. She has seen us go from her children to adults. I do not fancy that woman's scorn any more than yours, but she is only trying to keep you healthy and safe. Mr. Darcy could have never left if he was not sure you would be perfectly safe here."

Elizabeth sighed as they entered the orangery, "You are right. I can only imagine what Darcy and Mr. Lennox were like as children. Did they get into much trouble? Did they tease the young ladies? I shall have to ask Mr. Darcy when he returns home."

"Hannah would not let them tease her for anything. Master William was rather quiet but as prone to mischief as any lad. John and Tommy were always fighting and the poor lads turned into the best of friends," Mrs. Reynolds answered approaching them with a tea tray.

"And what sort of mischief did my husband get into?" Lizzy asked brightly.

"I should not say, though I do remember him filling his father's pillows with hay one evening. I had never seen the Master sneeze so much. Once the scheme was discovered, he gave his son a firm talking to, before laughing him out of the study," she answered.

Lizzy smiled at the memory and took her tea. Today would be the last time she would attend services before her child came. After her husband had left, Hattie had examined her and found she was much further along than Elizabeth had anticipated. Darcy would never have left had he known how far into her confinement she was.

She allowed Caroline to direct the sleigh as they travelled to the church across the fields. The bright snow reflected the bright sun and blue sky. The sleigh slid over the snow and ice, before meeting the frozen ground of the road. She noted there were very few parishioners at services this day, but expected Mr. Carter would have much wisdom to impart none the less.

Once inside, there were indeed very few people, but was pleasantly surprised to see Admiral Hughes and Mr. Potter. The latter was still confined to a sling, but looked much improved from when she had last been able to call on him. The admiral was staring at Caroline again and she was visibly trying not to look at him, though her face reddened.

Mr. Carter kept his services brief these days and simply prayed for those greatly affected by this weather to improve. Elizabeth smiled when he approached her and smiled, knowing she would not return to this sanctuary without a child. The prayed together privately, for the birth of a happy and healthy child before she left the church. Caroline stood with Hattie waiting for her to exit.

Hattie moved to look over Mr. Potter while Caroline slowly followed Lizzy to the cemetery. There, she cleaned off the markers of the late Darcys. She reached out for Caroline and gently lowered herself to the ground. With a gloved hand, she dusted off a small marker for a child named Charles Benjamin Darcy. He had been born much too soon. She recalled how she had laboured for so long and when he was finally expelled, he was blue.

He never took a breath nor cried. She had begged Dr. Kemp to assist her as Hattie would have, but he would not listen to her and her child had died. She felt her soul break that day and visited it after each service. This little monument to her son provided her with a solace few could understand.

She kissed the marker and rose with the help of Caroline's strong hands. They moved slowly through the snow and back to the courtyard. Admiral Hughes waited for them and politely assisted them with their sled.

"I am glad your husband suggested I purchase my sled. I would have been trapped for the entirety of the winter!" he smiled to Mrs. Darcy.

"Please join us for dinner, Admiral. We shall be delighted to attend you in two days?" Lizzy asked, looking at Caroline.

"Yes, we shall be glad to have you with us," Caroline said and smiled when he accepted.

Hattie had just climbed into the back of the sleigh when a terribly frightened Mr. Pierce came into view. He was upon Hattie's own sled and had just arrived from Pemberley.

"Forgive me, Hattie, but 'tis my wife. She sayin' the babe comes," he gulped.

Mr. Carter had witnessed this and approached the incumbent father as he would a spooked horse, "Let us assist the ladies to your farm, then."

Caroline cracked the horses into as fast a pace as she dared in these conditions and arrived to the farm in short order. Hattie had jumped from the moving sleigh and was already within before she and Lizzy had tied up the horses.

May Pierce was gasping for breath and laying upon the bed. Lizzy went to Hattie directly and found her readying her kit. Caroline went to Mrs. Pierce and smoothed her hair back.

"Well, my dear, let us see what the day will bring," she whispered and tied the woman's hair back into a tight plait.

Hattie examined her while Lizzy arranged blankets and towels by the fire. Hot water was already piping on the stove while Caroline stood to the side holding the poor woman's hand.

Hattie guided the poor mother back to her feet and instructed Caroline to walk her about the room. Hattie assisted on the other side and they paused every few feet as she panted and made little progress. Once she had completed two full circles of the room, Hattie returned her to the bed and examined her once more. Caroline briefly excused herself to assure Mr. Pierce all was well and to remove her cloak and don an apron.

It was only a short while later that Mrs. Pierce yelped a harsh invective towards Hattie.

"Mah dear, tis no'uns faul' bu' your own 'usban'. Now, give us a deep sigh, tha's a love, and breathe out, good. Now, your babe is comin' backwards," she returned.

"Breech?" Lizzy questioned concernedly.

"No, love, jus' upside-down. We need ta' get 'er as upright as possible. Lizzy, you tend tha' babe. I will hold her up. Caroline, you just keep her calm and breathing," Hattie ordered.

Hastily, Mrs. Pierce was pulled into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Hattie kneeled behind her and pulled her to stand. She braced herself on Caroline's shoulders while Lizzy tried to put herself on the ground, between her legs.

"It is no use!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I cannot bear this position. Caroline shall deliver the child."

Caroline gasped, "I, but, this is, I do not know what I am about."

"Hush, love, we are right here with you. Take a breath and do exactly as I say," Hattie ordered.

Caroline crouched between the woman's legs and swallowed her fears. She heard Hattie humming a soft song to Mrs. Pierce while Elizabeth balanced for them. She saw Mrs. Pierce's legs shaking from fatigue and let her cool hands ease them apart.

She could see a small head, full of black hair, breaching the mother and placed a warm towel into her lap and to the head.

"Just like that, love. Let the babe come, all you have to do is catch let me know if things are going wrong," Hattie soothed.

Caroline caught her eyes and nodded. She watched as the head was expelled with an animalistic grunt from Mrs. Pierce. The baby rotated a bit with the next push and a hand and arm emerged. Caroline made sure to relay all of this to Hattie and carefully supported the head as she instructed.

Once the other arm presented she was able to pull the baby to her bodily and saw the most precious being she had ever seen. Hattie let the mother rest upon her bed and checked her thoroughly before powerfully massaging the lady's stomach.

Caroline noted this, but her attention wavered little from her tiny charge. She wrapped the babe in the warmest towels and wiped the face free of blood. She stood slowly with Lizzy aiding her and handed the child to Mrs. Pierce.

"Your son, milady," she whispered, and there was nothing so perfect, so feminine as that moment.

They had brought this child into the world as mothers do and aided each other as sister would. It was a moment she would never forget. She watched as Mrs. Pierce danced a gentle hand into the soft black hair on his head and held him tightly to her chest.

Caroline wiped her hands with her apron and dashed at her face, removing the traces of her tears. Hattie quickly saw to the child and made sure he was as healthy as he appeared. Lizzy overlooked Mrs. Pierce, massaging her stomach as Hattie had done. Caroline brought a basin of water to the side table by the bed and washed Mrs. Pierce's face, hands, and legs.

They cleansed the baby and comforted him in a new towel while Hattie helped his mother into a new nightgown. Once she was settled back in her bed, she recaptured her baby and smiled as he tried to suckle at her fingers. Lizzy stuffed an extra pillow under his mother's arm and Hattie showed her how to bring the child to the breast and nurse her son.

Through all this, neither Caroline nor Lizzy said much, both in too much awe of the situation. This was not Lizzy's first time witnessing childbirth. She knew quite what to do for the mothers and children, but it did not move her any less each time. She envisioned herself nursing the child that grew within her and prayed again that this child would survive.

Caroline looked on with a different vision in mind. She looked forward to the day when she could present Elizabeth with her child as she should have done for Jane. Though no one had told her of Jane's increasing again, her time with Hattie had proved very educational and she had easily been able to see the early signs in Jane that were now missing in Elizabeth. Together, Caroline and Elizabeth redressed themselves and departed for Pemberley, but not before informing an anxious Mr. Pierce that his wife and child were well.

He flew past them and unknowingly slammed the door behind him. Mr. Carter had stayed with the lad to calm him or at least give him someone to pace with and laughed when Miss Bingley pointed out that the man had not asked if he had a son or daughter.

"The best of men and husbands truly do not care for such things, only the health of our wives and children matter," Mr. Carter answered with a sad smile.

It was then that Caroline remembered that he was a widower without children. She smiled to him and aided Lizzy into the sleigh. They returned to Pemberley at a slow trot and thanked young Peter when he assisted them with the horses. The young stable boy particularly liked Miss Bingley and made sure to assist her whenever he could.

The ladies returned to find a nervous staff anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"Mrs. Pierce is safely delivered a son," Elizabeth stated as she removed her cloak and gloves.

"Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds said with the force of a woman considerably displeased. "You and Miss Bingley shall remove yourselves to your chambers. You shall take your baths, eat the food sent up and rest. I am glad of Mrs. Pierce's good fortune, but shall remind you of the time and the fact that no one of your party informed the household of your whereabouts. It is now nearing sunset. We sent out a search party some time ago. Thankfully, one of the lads found Mr. Carter and was able to inform the rest of us of the situation."

Elizabeth and Caroline looked at each other and to the staff. Mrs. Reynolds stood with Hannah and Mr. Lennox. He was greatly perspiring and Hannah was trying to keep from laughing. Elizabeth felt decidedly chastised for worrying her own household so and apologized to all of them individually. Caroline did the same and let Hazel lead her to her room.

Mrs. Reynolds watched the ladies of the house remove themselves to above stairs. When they were finally out of sight, Mr. Lennox and Hannah heard her muttering about stubborn children. Hannah laughed at him and they retired below stairs. She sat him at the abandoned servants' table and bustled to put a kettle on, while trying to stay out of the cook's way. Thankfully, the kitchen maids shooed her away and she returned to the frazzled man.

"I do not know why you worry as much. The Darcys are good people and Mrs. Darcy will not throw you over because we confront her about such things," Hannah said resting a palm on her old friend's shoulder.

"I wish it were so simple. Mr. Darcy sadly left me to run the estate and ensure his wife's health and safety in his absence," he answered with sad smile. "We are no longer the children romping about fields, trying to steal your ribbons, Hannah. He is no longer our friend."

She laughed in response, "He may not be, but Mrs. Darcy would be if you would allow her. I shall tell her such and she shall not only absolve you of such a duty, but take better care of herself so you could not possibly be held accountable."

"I know it is the best way, but I do not imagine Mr. Darcy should approve of such tactics," Mr. Lennox replied.

"Mr. Darcy may not, but I expect there is enough of our old friend in him that would also expect it. He trusts you beyond all men, John," Hannah added with a blush.

The maids brought in their tea and they smiled to each other when they were alone again. Mr. Lennox made her a cup adding a bit of honey without asking and handing it to her, before making his own.

"Are you ever going to marry me, Hannah?" he asked with a naughty grin.

"You terrible lech! I should; just to see you suffer," she said laughing. "One of these days I should say yes and then you shall regret it!"

"I would never," he insisted. "Imagine what Will's face would be when he should return home to not only find his wife further into her confinement than expected, but also having to address you as Mrs. Lennox!"

They laughed at this before quieting again.

"She is further than that, John. She shall not be able to travel to London before the child is born. He shall return to town to find himself a father," Hannah smiled, remembering the boyish friend from their youth.

"He will be an excellent father, as his own," Mr. Lennox said.

"I wish he was here to see how his son has become such a good man. Mr. Darcy would have greatly liked this Mrs. Darcy quite well," Hannah replied.

"I imagine he would. We would all like our parents to see that we have grown into proper adults, but sadly few of us have much family left," he said, watching her.

"Very true, Mr. Lennox, but you shall not convince me to marry you!" Hannah declared.

"You promised me Hannah! You said I could marry you and Tom would have to find his own. I won fair and square!" John exclaimed.

"Mr. Lennox, a lady is permitted to change her mind and anyhow we were nine years old. That is hardly a binding contract," she laughed at their old game.

In truth, they were both quite alone and took comfort in their shared past. Hazel and Tom had been courting for some time and they hoped to marry in the next year. Hannah never imagined being able to marry because she would always serve this household. Mr. Lennox would as well and she could not imagine a husband allowing her to work.

"Is your only hesitation our positions, Hannah?" Mr. Lennox asked her seriously.

"Oh, John, how could we? What if a child should come? How would we keep house and a child when we neither have a house nor able to leave the Master and Mistress for more than a half day? I would not like to leave my employ for any reason," she answered and looked away, knowing he would be disappointed.

"Hannah, I have loved you for nearly all my life. I know you would never leave Mrs. Darcy, but as you said, maybe there is enough of our old friend that he should expect this as well?" Mr. Lennox offered.

Hannah laughed at this and a few tears slipped out. He grasped her hand tightly and cradled it between his.

"He provided a cottage for me, the old Hampton cottage. It is closest to the house. He always dismisses me at dinner and as housekeeper, you would set your schedule with Mrs. Darcy. As for children, should we be so blessed, perhaps Mrs. Reynolds would consider the position of grandmother in her retirement?" Mr. Lennox suggested, holding his breath.

Hannah shook her head, "You are a stubborn man, John Lennox. If you have your heart set upon it, I accept. I am quite certain I have loved you just as long as you have me."

They laughed together and embraced. Their friendship would be the foundation of an excellent marriage. They embraced again before righting themselves.

"I should check on Mrs. Darcy," Hannah said, pulling away.

"I should see to the correspondence. The post delivered several items," he answered.

"Perhaps you should also speak to Mr. Carter?" Hannah suggested and winked at him before she slipped out the door.

He laughed and followed her out. He would certainly have a spirited wife. They would be happy and would continue to share in each other's joys and sorrows. Now, he only had to see to Mr. Carter before Hannah changed her mind again.

That night, Caroline and Lizzy ate dinner in Lizzy's sitting room. She and Darcy chose not to keep separate quarters and turned "her" bedchamber into a charming private sitting room. They giggled at Mrs. Reynolds dressing them down when Hannah and Hazel brought up their dinner.

The four ladies smiled at the woman who was much a matriarch of the house. She would be well loved by all of Pemberley's inhabitants until the end of her days. When Hannah took her place, she would become the favourite grandmother of every person in Derbyshire. She would always know her value. Hannah could only hope she would leave such a legacy.

"Mrs. Darcy, I would like you to know," Hannah began as she and Hazel cleared the trays away, "Mr. Lennox has asked for my hand in marriage. He hopes that you would not object to our taking a few days once the service has been conducted to situate myself in his cottage."

She blushed when she found Mrs. Darcy scrutinizing her. Lizzy looked at Caroline and Hazel and winked.

"It is my understanding that you have been engaged for some time. Why am I only just now hearing of it?" Elizabeth began.

"Ma'am?" Hannah started.

"From my understanding, you have been engaged since you were both were mere children. Why did you not secure your husband before now? Is he of a disreputable character and you were waiting for him to throw off his vices? Was he already attached to another woman and had foisted her off onto some unsuspecting bachelor?" Lizzy rambled watching as Caroline and Hazel became more and more decomposed.

Hannah's face burned before she too started laughing, "You cannot accuse us of anything madam and if you continue to behave in such a scandalous manner, I shall tell Mrs. Reynolds you intend to take the sleigh out again tomorrow."

Elizabeth immediately silenced herself before they all collapsed into laughter. "I am so happy for you both. Darcy was sure Lennox would never convince you. I shall have you know he even lowered himself to wagering upon it. You have both won me a favour from my husband. I shall have to think very carefully how I shall dispense with it!"

"That sounds quite like the William we grew up with; he would always wager over John or Tom would triumph over their latest quarrel," Hannah said with a grin.

"My John?" Hazel gasped.

"My dear girl, I cannot tell you the terror it was when John, Tom, and William got out of sorts. We have been dear friends since our youth. My mother was his mother's maid. Tom is the son of one of old Mr. Darcy's valets and John was the son of the former cook. But children do not see the difference of class or rank. We were just happy to play with each other while we could. John and Tom went to Cambridge with Darcy and Wickham.

"After they left, old Mr. Darcy had me educated to be a ladies maid for Miss Darcy. He would let me sit in on her lessons. She and I were very close before she went to finishing school. Shortly after she left, my mother died and Mrs. Reynolds oversaw my education. To this day, she gets after me to read this text or that," Hannah explained with a nostalgic sigh.

"And then it was time to put away childish things," Lizzy finished for her.

"Indeed madam, but I am sure we shall be glad to get them out again once your babe comes. Mrs. Reynolds especially misses the sound of children," Hazel offered.

Elizabeth hesitated before saying, "I hope to be so fortunate."

The ladies soon retired and Hazel and Hannah retired to the room they shared in the servants' quarters. Hazel had not realized the extent to which her roommate knew Tom Phelps. She had been courting him for some time, but he talked little of his past. He had lost four siblings before he was twelve. His father died when he was quite young and his mother passed when he was only seventeen. He was already in the service of the Darcy family at that time.

The women chatted into the night about their respective beaux before falling asleep. Mrs. Reynolds looked in on them fondly when she woke the next morning. These women were like beloved daughters. They were already making up their beds when she knocked upon their door. They met the rest of the servants at the servants' table for breakfast.

Mrs. Reynolds led them in prayer before they broke their fast. Once all the maids and footman were served, Mr. Lennox announced that Hannah had agreed to marry him. They were both surprised to find few surprised but everyone was happy.

They welcomed Hattie and Mr. Carter into their breakfast when they entered a short while later. All the women were quite anxious to hear how Mrs. Pierce fared.

"May is perfectly well. Though the child was nearly a month overdue, he is a healthy, robust lad. I have every confidence that his parents will not have much concern until he becomes mobile," Hattie explained.

The ladies were glad to hear it and Mrs. Reynolds inquired after the child's name.

Mr. Carter responded, as Hattie was eating, "They decided on Patrick James Anthony Pierce. Poor Mr. Pierce was quite out of his element with such a small child, but I cannot remember seeing anyone so happy when his wife handed him his son."

Hattie smiled at him over her cup and the maids jumped up, hearing the mistress's bell. Hannah and Hazel scurried off, certain the ladies would ask for breakfast in their rooms.

Everyone was pleased with a regular morning after the excitement of yesterday. Mr. Lennox and Mr. Carter spoke briefly, but were happy to arrange the marriage in but one month. Hannah had brought her mistress her breakfast, anticipating the first order. She relayed that Hattie had just returned and would likely retire for the day.

Elizabeth intended to do little this day. While she did not feel the fragility that her previous pregnancies wrought, she was determined to rest while she could. The babe shifted within her and she smiled. Her child was alive and well. She was quite excited to see if she would have a son with her eyes, or a daughter with Darcy's smile.

She thought back to the three miscarriages she had experienced in the two years of her marriage. The death of her stillborn Charles. She knew many tactics to aid in labour but he was such a stodgy man, he helped her little. He insisted she remain in bed, when the midwife, Mrs. Hodges, pressed her to walk. He tried to force her to eat a full dinner, when Claire suggested small morsels of food every few hours.

She had been so sick that ultimately, Dr. Kemp evicted Mrs. Hodges from the room. She travailed for another full day before he finally came, but she would not see that again. Hattie had assisted in several births. True the child did not always survive, but in such instances it was seldom the fault of either Hattie or the mother.

She lazed in bed. She wrote to her husband again, but even though the post had been restored, she had not heard from him. She worked on the baby blanket she had started the previous month. There was much she could attend or oversee, but she was certainly allowed a single day abed. She was disheartened by the lack of correspondence from Matlock, but expected that with it being so situated in the north, that it would be unsurprising if the post was yet unable to traverse there.

She was mesmerized by the fire and dreamed of the day a cradle would rest before it, warming the child that grew within her. She suddenly remembered that she had invited Admiral Hughes to dinner and rung for Hannah. Hannah quickly took her instructions to the cook and soon she was lost to her thoughts again. She had seen to the arrangement of the nursery earlier in her confinement.

She planned to remove to another set of suites in a wing that would later be defined at the children's wing for her offspring. She would retire to those suites until she was able to wean the child. She had no desire to hire a wet nurse, but knew Darcy was uncomfortable in that choice. She had spoken privately with Mrs. Pierce and knew the woman would aid her in that role, if she so chose.

She considered ringing for Hannah again to begin instructing her on what she would require in her new rooms, but really was not bothered and drifted off to sleep. She woke some time later and could see Caroline was riding Hesper along the fence by the stables. Bonnie was trotting prettily beside her.

Lizzy thought she would have to speak to Darcy about gifting Caroline with Bonnie, but that would not come for several months. There was much to do before Bonnie would be trained enough for sale. Eventually, she called for another tray and made a few lists of things she would have to oversee after her day of indulgence. Caroline came to speak with her that evening before they ordered dinner in her rooms.

While she achieved nothing that day, she admitted that she was surprisingly refreshed and found herself with more energy to take on various tasks. She neglected telling Caroline that she would change rooms, simply because she would not have Caroline offer to remove herself. She was completely relieved at Caroline's apparent recovery.

When Caroline first arrived, she was quite sharp and bitter in her speech and posture. She seemed to bodily carry the weight of her grief. Caroline seldom sought out anyone. It had been Hesper who had succeeded where Lizzy had failed. The dear horse had managed to be Caroline's confidant.

Lizzy was able to watch as Caroline slowly began to embrace life again. She knew Darcy had not approved of her extended stay, but Lizzy could see the changes in her friend. Caroline began to seek her out and was so willing to be helpful to herself and Georgiana; Darcy could no longer argue she was unaltered.

The next morning, Elizabeth and Caroline took their breakfasts in the morning room and made their plans for the day. Lizzy had things within the household to direct and Caroline excused herself to the stables. She was very interested in Bonnie's training.

Bonnie had already been fitted for a small bridle that would allow for her growth for a few more months before they would have to transition her to the next one. She naturally had such a beautiful gait and posture, the grooms and lads were always quick to praise her. She seemed to be of a naturally sturdy composition. She had excellent hooves and teeth.

She was easily led and followed the commands of her grooms well. Spencer and Hesper always seemed to be watching her with pride when she was being trained alone. Her parents would often mill about the fences when she was being trained and offered a ready distraction for her. When the grooms would drop her leads, she inevitably trotted off to her parents at the fence. She was quick to greet Miss Bingley whenever she was about, too.

Caroline watched her go through her paces with the grooms and noted that it looked as though it would snow again. She worried that another blizzard would come, rendering the estate paralyzed again. They had only just begun to see the people moving about again. She returned to the stables as the horses came in to be fed. The lads were quick about their work and she was soon left alone with Hesper.

Not many tended to the horses for any real length of time. It was quite cold and bitter outside, but a few were determined to tend to their care and kept the few stoves in the stable refreshed for the beasts' comfort. She was happily cooing to Bonnie and Hesper when she heard a quiet laugh behind her.

She was mortified to find Admiral Hughes had entered the stables from the north entrance and was watching her. The days had been so barren of company; Caroline had forgone the habit of tying up her hair. She donned a warm cloak and boots, but her hair fell to her waist. When she was out of doors, she enjoyed the way it would whip about in the wind and felt a freedom she had not known since her youth.

The admiral gazed at her and wore a rather dashing smile, she imagined, but blushed all the same to be found by a gentleman so discomposed.

"I beg your forgiveness. I did not intend to intrude," he said, bowing to her politely.

She curtsied, clutching her cloak about her neck, "Not, at all Admiral. How may I be of service?"

He looked at her with such pleasure she blushed again.

"I am come on an errand for Mr. Hodges. He described a box of supplies he hoped to borrow and I have come to fetch it," the admiral answered.

"I see," was all Caroline could reply.

"He has helped me a great deal. Grantley sold me one of his mares and a workhorse prior to his removal to London. I hope that when the weather improves, you could come and see the new additions to our stables. The mare is heavily with foal, but Grantley said the foal will be a mix breed," he explained as she turned away from Hesper.

"I am sure that would be delightful," she said bashfully.

"Could you direct me to the supplies Mr. Hodges indicated? They should be in the farrier's office," he asked.

She nodded and wordlessly directed him. He smiled sadly to her and she realized her silence could have been considered as loss of interest.

"Forgive me, Admiral. I was not expecting to be seen today. I was rather embarrassed when you came upon me, foolishly playing with the horses with my hair about me like a child," she admitted with considerable hesitation.

"You have never looked more lovely, Miss Bingley," he answered softly.

They both blushed then and stood about stupidly looking for something to say.

At length, the admiral found his voice, "I am eager to dine with you this evening. I have been looking forward to renewing our friendship since this tiresome weather began."

"As have I, Admiral. You are very welcome here at any time. I should return to Mrs. Darcy, but I look forward to seeing you at dinner," she answered and lowered into a pretty curtsey.

He took his leave then, collecting the items for Mr. Hodges and mounted his horse to return to Gallifrey. She watched him leave and the wind continued to swirl about her. She made for the house and went directly to her rooms where she was left quite alone to scrutinize the encounter. She could admit that she was rather enraptured by the man, but conversely, she knew little about him. She hoped the evening would bring a better understanding of him. But as soon as she allowed herself to hope, she thought the better of it.

There was a clear indication that they genuinely appreciated each other. However, she knew not much of his character beyond his devotion to his friend and distant family. In fact, she knew very little about his family beyond one brief conversation. She could not determine how he treated his servants, for he had so few she had never seen them.

She acknowledged that he was charming and kind. He took excellent care of Mr. Potter and Mr. Hodges, but they could easily be considered special circumstances. Perhaps she should inquire more within her small society. Elizabeth would likely tease her terribly, but she could admit she wanted to know him better.

She took a deep, steadying breath before she went to find Lizzy. Mrs. Darcy was found in the study with Hattie and Mr. Carter. They were leaving to call on the sick and smiled at her when they left. Elizabeth could see the concern on her face as Caroline approached. She invited her to sit with her by the windows and clasped Caroline's hands in hers.

"Dearest, will you tell me your troubles?" Lizzy enquired seriously.

"I am not troubled, Elizabeth. I am quite happy; however, I fear I may have set my hopes upon the Admiral, but I know little about him," she admitted.

Lizzy chuckled softly, "Yes, I know."

Caroline shook her head and denied a previous attachment, but described the encounter in the stables.

"Caroline," Lizzy began, "I have seen him watching you for some time now. He is equally taken by you. This evening, I will do everything I can to learn as much about him as will you. Hattie and Mr. Carter will dine with us as well. The conversations will be easy and light. Later, I shall play for you. Hattie will likely command Mr. Carter's attention and you shall see to Admiral Hughes. I would never let you go to a man who is not worthy of you."

Caroline thanked her, knowing this was a burden only a sister could understand. She stood to leave the room before Elizabeth called her back.

"You do know I have seen you looking at him too," she said, laughing only after Caroline slammed the door behind her.

Hazel assisted her that night with particular care. It was easy to see Miss Bingley was uncharacteristically shaken and nervous by tonight's small gathering. She had been unable to choose which gown for dinner finally allowing herself to take a deep breath and let Hazel decide. She closed her eyes and waited for Hazel to guide her, taking gulps of air to steady her nerves. She imagined this is how Mrs. Bennet felt all the time.

Finally, Hazel declared Miss Bingley a masterpiece and Caroline laughed at her before she looked at herself in the mirrors. Hazel had chosen the deep green gown she had worn on the night Bonnie was born. It has been delicately washed and repaired. It looked flawless. Hazel had swept her hair into an elegant twist to the side of her head, letting long curls drape over her neck and collar.

"You have been a treasure tonight, Hazel. I thank you very much," Caroline said sincerely.

She braced herself and carefully walked to the front hall where Hattie and Mr. Carter were already speaking. She greeted them both politely and smiled at Lizzy as she came down the steps, slowly and with the support of one of the footmen. She was not happy to require the arm of a gentleman, but the staircase was large and long. With her so heavily with child, she no longer trusted her own balance to navigate the steps with her gown without misstep.

The admiral was announced by Mr. Lennox as soon as she dismissed the footman to his duties for dinner. They all chatted amiably before entering the dining room. Mr. Lennox remained in the room, after announcing dinner. Once everyone was served and the footman returned to their positions, Lizzy addressed Admiral Hughes.

"How are the repairs on your home proceeding? I cannot imagine this weather has made for an easy job?" she asked.

"Indeed, I was rather worried about that myself, but we have an excellent contractor who has assisted us greatly. The main structure is completely sound. When the blizzard descended, the workman simply began working on the rooms. I understand that the floors, walls, and furnishings are nearly settled. When the spring returns, they shall immediately see to repairing the outside of the building. I am very hopeful to be able to move to Gallifrey House as early as April," he answered

Caroline smiled at this, "Shall you completely furnish the home before you move in? I cannot imagine you have been able to do much shopping this winter."

"You are correct, Miss Bingley. The few furnishings that remain are mainly from the upper chambers and attics. The fire, thankfully, did not spread to those rooms and was contained to the main floors. It did not do much structural damage, but considerable cosmetic repair has been needed. The most damage was done in the study," he explained.

They had served venison that night and everyone stated that it was excellent. Lizzy would remember to praise her cook once again.

"I am afraid we have not had much time to become much acquainted, despite the situations of our homes. Do you have much family in the area?" Elizabeth asked the admiral.

"Sadly, no, my remaining brother lives in the north. There was another brother, Matthew, who was rather dear to us, but he perished in the war against Napoleon. We also had a younger sister, two years my junior, who died in the measles epidemic.

"My brother, Edward, would have been the true heir of Gallifrey, but offered it to me. He is our father's heir and shall take control of that estate after our beloved father's demise. I have only recently heard from him. The weather greatly affected our post as I am sure you know.

"I was overjoyed to hear that my father has regained his health. I was terribly worried for them. Edward has also stated that he shall provide our father with his first grandchild sometime this summer. I could only wish I could join them. My father dearly loves children and has been known to assist a local convent that takes in foundlings," Admiral Hughes described.

"I am delighted to hear his health has improved. I know you were previously concerned for both him and your brother's well-being," Caroline said.

"Did you or your father suggest the navy, Admiral?" Mr. Carter inquired.

"After I completed my education, my uncle was quite influential. He was a determined navy man all his life. He was one of those men, married to the sea, never set foot off the docks. He was an excellent man, he lived to see me named Rear Admiral and Nathan named Captain. Our injuries have removed us from the sea life and I hope to see him trained in a suitable trade," he answered, amused by the small inquisition

"I am sure he was considerably proud, sir. Do you intend to keep house or shall you return to your family?" Lizzy asked, shocking Caroline.

Admiral Hughes laughed, "I do believe Edward has enough to be getting on with. Our father is a lively man and surely gives him all manner of trouble. He has a young wife going into her first confinement and hopefully a child in a few short months! I fully intend to work the estate once she is ready. The farmlands are not as large as your own, but I hope to add to the income of the estate at the horse auctions. Husbandry has been quite lucrative in the last few years, especially if you have contacts in the military."

"That sounds like a very wise investment. I am pleased you will long be in the neighbourhood. Darcy has enjoyed your company, but has regretted not knowing you better. In fact, I believe he thought you were the second son," Elizabeth said, leading the guests to the sitting room for tea.

"I am sorry Darcy is not here tonight, gentlemen, but I shall be glad to avail you of his port," she offered.

Both men declined and Caroline offered the admiral some tea. He thanked her and told her about his new mare and workhorse. They were not of the best bloodlines, but would be able to assist on the farms better than Ruby or his stallion, Certus.

"He must be very loyal," Caroline remarked with a grin.

"I imagine myself more loyal to him," the admiral admitted.

They spent the evening speaking on all manner of things. She inquired about his education and laughed when he admitted he found Greek to be his worst subject because he knew of no business men who actually dealt in Greek. He confessed to sneaking into the kitchens when he was a child and helped the cook from time to time.

She described a time when she attempted to learn how to bake and ended up in tears. They politely would comment on Lizzy's playing and Caroline would offer to take her place, but she always declined. The admiral asked her about Louisa and Charles, and spoke happily about his own family.

She smiled when he spoke of his time at sea and was swept away in his stories about the many foreign ports he saw. He smiled when she spoke animatedly about her nephew and stated that he always hoped for several children. Growing up so near an orphanage had always left a desire to aid helpless children.

She was amazed that he would often spend his time on shore leave visiting the Foundling Hospital when he was free for a few days in London. He was seldom able to visit his home, and enjoyed his time with the hordes of children starved for affection and love.

Mr. Carter joined their conversation and Caroline was quite pleased to hear that Admiral Hughes and Mr. Potter had been canvassing the local towns for want of servants, versus hiring directly from London. In such communities as Lambton and Kympton, large estates like Gallifrey and Pemberley could be the main source of revenue for the neighbourhoods. Hiring from Town could often lower the prosperity of the local villages.

Admiral Hughes exclaimed he was very happy with the suggestions the parson had made and was looking forward to staffing Gallifrey. He had a good friend from town that had indicated his interest as a physician for the area and would travel to visit when the weather permitted.

The evening was declared a complete success and all were sorry to see the end of it. Mr. Carter and Admiral Hughes excused themselves from the ladies at a respectable hour and returned to their own homes. Upon his departure, the Admiral thanked Miss Bingley for her attentiveness to him. She blushed at this but firmly stated that she felt he was worth knowing better.

That night Mr. Lennox waited to close the house personally. The ladies teased him, but he was unmoved in his resolve to see to their safety and comfort. As he lead them to their rooms by candlelight, Lizzy commented that the Admiral had heard from his relations in the north and asked if there had been any word from Matlock. He looked visibly worried and answered that they had not. He left them in the hall, bidding them a goodnight.

"Ladies, I am very worried. The post has been delivered, but I have heard no word from Darcy or either of my sisters. We must prepare ourselves," Elizabeth admitted.

"I am sure we shall know all the particulars soon. They may have travelled onto London early to avoid the storm or something equally reasonable. Do not worry, yourself," Caroline placated, but Lizzy was clearly disturbed.

They parted ways and slept little that night. Hattie was worried for Lizzy. Lizzy was worried for Darcy and Caroline's mind whirled with musings about Admiral Hughes, Elizabeth and Darcy, and Charles. While they slept, the snow returned and did not stop for three days. It was not a heavy snow, but the wind whipped it about making travel nearly impossible.

It was a week after their dinner party that they finally heard from Matlock. Mr. Lennox had been so overcome by the contents he took it not to his mistress but to Miss Bingley. She was shocked at his forthright nature, but agreed completely once she understood the contents. While Lizzy was resting, she quietly ordered a few staff to oversee various chores for the next few days and waited until Hattie had returned to the house before she calmly entered Elizabeth's chambers.

Before she woke her friend to tell her the devastating news, she took a deep breath and read the letter once more.

_"My Dear Cousin,_

_Forgive the length of this missive, but due to the nature of the blizzard that has commanded the whole of the country and the severity of our situations, I deliberately put off writing to you until I could give you as much information as possible. As you know, Darcy had just returned from Ireland when the snows first came. I had thankfully sent my wife and her mother onto Rosings, anticipating such weather. I could not however anticipate the complete intensity that this blizzard has brought. _

_Almost immediately after the snow and ice fell, Darcy and I were hastily trying to see to various tenants of my father's estate. I pray you had no similar situation but on several days it rained full ice and several trees and structures were damaged. Because of the overwhelming work load, I took a few of the men to the east and he took a few to the west. _

_From what I understand, he and his man were riding out to a cottage to oversee the removal of an elderly couple that had lost their chimney and part of their roof. The horses fell and both men were thrown when the wind shifted and dropped several large limbs and branches in their path. His man took quite a tumble but was able enough to get to Darcy who had been caught in the stirrup. The horse landed on his left leg. _

_It was evidently broken from the ankle to above his knee. There was considerable bruising all the way and above his hip. He was immediately seen by our physician. It looked rather grim for several days. He has had several fevers and we feared for his life twice. I write at this time, and not sooner, because I wanted to be sure of his survival. His state was quite precarious for several days, but our physician instructs me to write he is certain that Darcy shall survive. We cannot, however, predict the future level of his mobility._

_He was kept under a tonic of willow bark and laudanum for more than a fortnight due to the painful nature of his wounds. He has been awake for three days and his man, Tom, is faithfully tending to him. He keeps Darcy well fed and comfortable. He reads to him and ensures he is in good spirits. Darcy is eager to write to you, but unable to rest comfortably to hold a pen. He sends his most comforting regards and love for you. He thinks of you and has shared your happy news. _

_In such a better position, he has insisted that I return to Rosings since the weather has broken today. We know not how long it shall last. Therefore, I shall leave him in the careful ministrations of our sisters, my mother, and his faithful Tom. I hope you shall not be disappointed that I leave him, but he is rather insistent. I pray for his continued health and yours. Your sisters have promised to send an express should anything require your immediate attention._

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Fitzwilliam_

**A/N: Well now, lets see how many reviews I get this time ;)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

It had been four weeks since they had received that dreadful letter from Colonel Fitzwilliam. It was now nearing the middle of March and the estate was beginning to see the earliest signs of spring. It was still bitterly cold, and the roads were finally becoming safe for travel. The news from London was rife with various estates succumbing to the damage the harsh weather had brought.

The Prince Regent even planned to make a full tour of the country to review the damage personally. They had heard from Jane saying they were well settled in their new home, Granger Hall. She intimated that her pregnancy was progressing nicely and found great comfort from the local midwife. She was particularly fond of her new parson, but said very little regarding her husband except that his opinions and decisions expressed at their last meeting were unchanged.

This was particularly distressing for Elizabeth, who was instantly furious on Caroline's behalf. Caroline however, was hardly surprised. Charles would not take lightly her insults from their argument. He would particularly be offended when she had called him a child. He had insinuated continued resentment towards her from before Louisa's death because they had conspired to separate him from Jane.

While they had resolved that issue, she was sure he would feel the offense as directly as she intended it. He was a grown man now. He could no longer linger over his responsibilities hoping someone would do it for him. His wife and child needed his strength and he could be an excellent master, but needed to find his own feet. Too long he had been in the shadows of his father, his sisters, Mr. Darcy, and lastly Mr. Bennet from Meryton. It was easy to simply take that man's advice and run Netherfield accordingly.

Caroline was only another problem to Charles, whereas with Louisa, she was always a welcome guest. She never felt anything more to Charles than a burden once she had returned to his home permanently. She did nothing to earn his welcome, but neither did he welcome her. She assumed he had expected she would reside with Louisa until her marriage or death.

The ladies could not dwell long on the Bingleys as the weather had improved enough for Hattie and Caroline to prepare the nursery and suites in earnest. It had taken several weeks longer than anticipated to prepare the rooms.

Not only had the fireplaces needed repair, but so had the mantles and part of the woodwork around the fireplace. The chimney in the intended nursery had been unused for some time, resulting in water damage near its base. This damage had spread to the adjoining chamber's ceiling.

The footmen were able to secure the repairs with several of the local carpenters, but it had greatly lengthened the schedule of the improvements. Caroline had made a concise inventory of furnishings Lizzy had already purchased and ordered a second cradle to be placed as needed for Lizzy's convenience.

Mrs. Reynolds and Hannah were completely satisfied as things were planned and were certain Darcy and Lizzy would approve. Lizzy seldom came below stairs anymore. She saw her servants directly in her chamber, much to Mr. Lennox's frustration. She laughed at him, but knew his devotion to Darcy and herself was nearly unmatched.

The newly crowned Mrs. Lennox helped her husband overcome his anxieties about Mrs. Darcy's more informal attitudes. She was considerably happy in her new situation and was quite pleased when Mrs. Reynolds started taking less and less responsibility. She was proud of the transition she had made from Head Maid to Housekeeper and would see Pemberley run with the efficiency and kindness it always had.

She was quick to attend Mr. Carter's needs for the needy and would regularly assign work to available maids to attend to the needy baskets. She made certain Mr. Lennox or Hattie was able to visit Mr. Hodges and the Pierce family once a week, with a small gift from their kitchens and was sad to hear that the Hogarths' were intending to leave the county to reside with their children.

She and Mr. Lennox reviewed the applications that were slowly coming in for the Hogarth farm and noted that there were very few names she recognized. The post had been quite steady since they had received the Colonel's missive. They were both deeply worried about Mr. Darcy and Tom, but knew voicing those concerns outside of their own home would only further the already existing concerns at Pemberley.

They prayed together nightly for their old friends and always kept an eye on the road for a rider with the next letter or express. They tended to their duties to their best abilities and were proud with how the estate was preparing for busy planting season. They hoped such a hard winter would yield a mild summer.

Mr. Lennox was thrilled to be able to finally put the sled away. The snow had melted considerably by the middle of the month, but it was still quite cold. He took to visiting on horseback again and was happy to see many of the tenants using this beautiful day to attend repairs to their cottages. Mr. Pierce was out mending the fence when he saw Mr. Lennox and waved.

Mr. Lennox made a circuit of the estate and returned to the house as it was nearing noon. As he approached, he saw a rider nearing the house. He kicked his horse into a fast gallop to intercept them. Just barely reaching the man as he dismounted, Lennox nearly threw himself off his horse to receive the man. The rider laughed at him and removed his hat.

Dirty and dusty blond hair and sparkling brown eyes laughed at Mr. Lennox as he exclaimed, "Tommy!"

The valet laughed and let his friend embrace him. "You are a dandy, Lennox."

"You are right, Tom. But I dare say you will welcome Hazel's advances, let us get you to the house before Lady Reynolds boxes our ears, eh?" They laughed together and thanked the grooms who scurried out from the house to attend their mounts

Mrs. Reynolds was upon them before they entered the kitchens and banished Tom to wash before he was even able to lay eyes on Hazel. When he returned he found Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Lennox and Hannah all waiting for him in the servants' dining room. He audibly groaned when he saw the fresh bread and stew for him.

"What news do you bring us, love?" Mrs. Reynolds asked after she pressed a warm hand to his cheek.

"I know the good colonel sent off his express some time ago, but little has changed. Darcy has become quite morose and somber. He does not try to get out of bed much less attend himself. I typically have to feed him and bathe him. He is physically as well as he will ever be, but weak from lack of exercise. Lady Matlock and Miss Georgiana have quite despaired over him," he explained as he ate.

"It was upon Miss Kitty's insistence that I am here now. She informed her brother that she would send me to acquaint Mrs. Darcy about his attitudes and sent me immediately. She also convinced Lady Matlock to suspend his rights within the house. No one shall wait on him for the entirety of my absence. The housekeeper will look in on him once a day to inquire if he would like water sent for a bath and a servant shall deliver his meals on a tray. I must say that while it is very harsh, this is exactly what needs to happen. He has stated that I am no longer in his employ should I inform his wife of his current state. Now, I must deliver these messages to Mrs. Darcy and do as she commands."

His friends nodded in agreement with him, but Mrs. Reynolds looked positively irate, "I should turn him over my knee."

Hannah laughed at this, "Perhaps we should send Mrs. Norris to take care of the poor master."

Both Tom and Lennox snorted at the very idea.

"If Mrs. Darcy was not so close to her time, he would well deserve it. I am sure you come laden with messages for Mrs. Darcy from not only Mr. Darcy but her sisters. She keeps to her bed, so look smart about you," Mrs. Reynolds demanded as they straightened themselves.

"We shall have Miss Bingley and Mrs. Norris join us," she said pointing Hannah to Hattie's door and fetching Caroline personally.

Once they were welcomed into her suites, Tom fully explained the situation to Mrs. Darcy. Her face reddened in absolute fury and she flung the pillows away from her body. She read the letters from her family and an arched brown returned her attention to her servants.

"Kitty seems to have things well in hand. Tom, you are no longer a servant of Mr. Darcy, however you are one of mine. At no time should your employment end upon this estate unless it is the express wish of either you or myself. Do you understand?" she asked.

Tom nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I shall have you return to Mr. Darcy. You shall take the carriage to return him to us as soon as possible. I hope you will take at least two other footmen from my household. When you return to him, you shall inform him that you have your orders to attend to his bathing and see him fed. He shall be removed from Matlock in a month, at the very latest. He shall directly return to Pemberley. If he disregards your warnings, you will bodily carry him out of Matlock on my orders.

"I shall write to my Aunt directly. Will you be able to travel in two days?" she asked.

When Tom only nodded again, she continued. "Do not fear to do as I say. When he asks how I fare or any other question regarding his home, you shall not answer. I shall write to him as well and give him all the information he shall need. Should he desire to return home sooner, he is of course completely welcome. I have missed him dearly and am eager to see what he thinks of our new suites."

They thanked her and exited the rooms. Hattie stayed with her to ensure she did not work herself into a fit. As they stepped down the hall, Miss Bingley thanked all of them for their unwavering devotion to the Darcys. It was then that Hazel stepped out Miss Bingley's chambers with one of her dresses in hand.

She smiled at the group, continuing on her way before she gasped and spun around to see her Tom smiling at her. He ran to her, sweeping her off her feet and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She clung to his neck and smiled at him with teary eyes.

"I am so glad you are well!" she exclaimed, pulling herself down and away to survey him.

"I am; no need to fuss. Old Len and Lady Reynolds have done enough fussing for the likes of me," he whispered, charmingly.

Meanwhile, their friends and Miss Bingley looked on with forgiving eyes.

"Hazel! This conduct is completely unseemly! I shall not have a maid act in such an infamous manner! You are to remove yourself from my service for the next two days. I am sure that will give you ample time to consider how to better act within the boundaries of propriety!" Caroline teased.

"Quite right, Miss Bingley. I shall dock her pay," Mrs. Reynolds added with a disapproving glare at Tom.

"Now, do not be too hasty, Mrs. Reynolds. I am sure the lack of work shall be a considerable deterrent in the future," Caroline said, sweeping her gown away from Hazel and returning to her chambers.

That night she slept little as she remembered the unadulterated bliss Hazel shown on her face. Caroline could admit she was jealous of her and Hannah. They had found such good men to love and care for them, regardless of their situations. She prayed she could find such a gentleman. Her thoughts wandered toward Admiral Hughes.

She knew she was terribly fond of him. He was completely handsome to her. He smiled genuinely and always wanted her honest opinion. He did not mind if she was foolish and left her hair down. He appreciated her knowledge and would listen and converse with her. She wanted all these things in a partnership. She wished society was not so cruel to women and wondered how preposterous it was for a woman to propose to a man.

A week later, Tom had successfully returned to Matlock in the Darcy's carriage. It also brought the arrival of two gentlemen whose visits were completely unexpected. The first was Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was utterly shocked to hear that Darcy had not even written to his wife since his return from Ireland. He stated that he planned to travel directly to London to meet his mother, Georgiana, and Miss Bennet for the season.

He communicated that Darcy seemed to be in excellent spirits when the Colonel resigned Matock for Rosings and was shocked that they could relay the level of neglect Darcy was showing to his person and family.

"When he left, he and indeed I did not know I was so far into my confinement. I have written him several times, but he has never returned the correspondence. His valet arrived last week and has returned to him with orders to see him home three weeks from now. I hope he shall not trouble our sisters or aunt any further," Lizzy said with a forgiving tone.

Only Caroline and Hattie could hear the underlying rhythm of terror and pure unadulterated anger. They looked at each other and wordlessly communicated the desire to change the subject. Soon, the colonel was speaking of his darling wife who showed signs of increasing and his amiable mother in law. Lady Catherine had been perfectly accommodating to his wife and admitted to being tired of running the estate of Rosings. She was quite looking forward to being a grandmother.

When he left the next day, Lizzy returned to her rooms and flatly refused to come down then again until her child came. One would have liked to say that such things were possible, but when Mr. Yates came calling quite suddenly with only Miss Bingley to entertain him, Elizabeth hastened to them with as much speed as one in her condition was able. She was rather distraught when she heard the raised voices from the hall.

"Enough of this foolishness. Your brother has contracted an agreement with me several months ago. You can have no reason to deny my wish for our marriage. Once you are my bride, you will be at the forefront of London society. I shall give you every luxury you desire and you shall want for nothing," Yates called angrily.

"I understand your desires, sir, and I thank you for the compliments. But as I said to you then, I say to you now. I will not marry you. It is done; please remove yourself from this house. I am sure Mrs. Darcy would be very displeased to hear you are trying to importune yourself on her guest," Caroline responded, but her voice shook.

Lizzy entered the room with a rage in her eyes few had ever seen, "Indeed I would."

She rang the servants' bell and went to Caroline's side. Miss Bingley had moved away from Mr. Yates's advances. She had unknowingly trapped herself between the piano and the wall, though Mr. Yates stood on the other side of the instrument.

"What brings you from town, Mr. Yates?" Elizabeth asked, without bothering to sound polite.

"Mr. Bingley and I came to an understanding some months ago. I had hoped Miss Bingley would see that I am the best solution to her problem, Mrs. Darcy. I know you are not in favour of our union, but it is not you I shall wed. Once Miss Bingley is my bride, she shall find our situation very agreeable and will regret challenging my decision," Mr. Yates answered.

It was then that Mr. Lennox arrived with Mrs. Lennox. Sensing the severity of the situation, Hannah immediately left the room to find another footman or two. Mr. Lennox simply awaited instructions from his mistress and paid no attention to his wife who had suddenly vacated her post.

"Mr. Yates is leaving and shall not be returning. He is no longer welcome on any Darcy property. I shall send word to my aunts and can guarantee similar actions are taken at Matlock, Rosings, and their London homes. I am sorry our friendship has ended in this way, Mr. Yates, but I am sure you will find there are others who share your opinions," Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

He took no leave of them and Mr. Lennox followed him out of the house. He noted a footman at each turn before he came to the doors. He left the house, hearing Mr. Lennox shut the door behind him and fled to his estate. His plans had fallen apart completely and now all he could attempt to do was to escape with what little he had left.

It was a particularly trying week. Elizabeth was deeply concerned for her family and husband, but she was equally worried about Caroline. She knew the hurt Charles's had caused would stay with the two of them for a long time. After Mr. Yates was banished Caroline started spending much more time in the stables. Lizzy was never left quite alone. Sometimes one of the maids would simply sit where she could easily call for them if she needed, but much of her time was spent sleeping, reading, or reviewing the things Mr. Lennox forwarded to her.

She longed to go for a walk about the gardens, but would not tempt the stairs again for anything. She found the thought of being carried down the steps ridiculous and kept to her rooms without complaint. She had initially planned to move to the new suites, but they had taken so long to complete and she found herself becoming more and more nervous. Perhaps it would be better to stay nearest to Hattie and Caroline. They looked in on her nightly and she found comfort in them being arranged so nearby.

Caroline made time to visit the stables at least twice a day. She stayed within doors unless she was chaperoned. Mr. Yates had scared her. He was a cruel man and she would not give him the chance to compromise her. Several nights after his visit, Hazel came to her late in the night. Mr. Hodges had asked for her help. A horse was sick, probably with colic. She threw on her dress and one of Hazel's pinafores before rushing to the stables with a footman at her heals.

She entered the stables and found Mr. Hodges limping into Spencer's stall. "Twas tha wrong 'ay. 'sah mista'e we'e all made, laddie."

She found young Peter sniffling beside Mr. Hodges and Mr. Darcy's farrier. The elderly man pressed a calloused hand to the boy's shoulder and ordered him to muck out the stalls.

"It looks li'e Spencer's in fer a lon' nigh', but 'e'll be jus' fine," he said as she approached him. "Tha boy saw 'is mista'e an' sen' fer me an' Ben. Poor lad. He was so scared tha me o' Be' woul' tan 'is hi'e. I sen' wor' to tha' house to see if you coul' calm the lad."

"I shall certainly try, but it has been some time since I have had such a young man to comfort," she answered, thinking of Charles.

"Tis much li'e a spooked 'orse, if I says so," Mr. Hodges laughed and she giggled beside him.

She took poor Peter into her arms, "There now, we shall set Spencer to rights and he will be off flirting with the fillies in no time."

She wiped his tears on her pinafore and sent the footman to return to the house and bring a tray for the people in the stables. Peter went with him and thanked them for their kindness.

"Yah may have a youn' sui'er there, Miss Bin'ley," Mr. Hodges teased.

"I should be honoured. Peter is an excellent worker and charming. Tis better than naughty old rascals that refuse to listen to their nurses and work all hours of the night," she answered, earning a boisterous laugh from Mr. Hodges.

"How does Spencer?" she asked.

"He shoul' be fine. Peter calle' 'efore tha symp'oms even star'ed. We 'ave 'im on water now an' an ol' formula me da us tah use," he explained as they walked toward his stall.

Spencer saw Caroline and stamped his foot impatiently; she went to him and petted him gently.

"You shall be perfectly well in a few days. Behave yourself tonight and I am sure you will have many visitors to see to your comfort," she soothed and kissed his nose.

He huffed, but accepted the petting and flicked his tail at Mr. Hodges.

Mr. Hodges just laughed, "Seems Pe'er has a rival for yer affections, milady."

"I am flattered to have such suitors," she responded with a sad smile.

"Tha' bes' thin's in life come when ya' stop lookin'," Mr. Hodges said.

"Perhaps I never knew what I should have been looking for," she said, but kept her eyes on the horse.

"Tha's usually tha case," he nodded, "Bu' ma'be yeh been seein' somethin' tah turn yer head?"

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed questioningly. Her mind raced back towards Mr. Yates and his repeated proposals, and then to the Admiral and his quiet compliments.

"There has been much in Derbyshire for me to examine. What I once thought would be an excellent opportunity became a very trying experience and what once would have repulsed me has given me hope," she answered evasively.

Mr. Hodges smiled softly and moved to help her out of the stall. He still limped heavily and thanked her for coming to help with Peter and Spencer.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Hodges. I see you have things well in hand. I shall return to the house once Peter returns," she said.

When she arrived back to her chambers, she wished once again that she had been able to see the Admiral. She slept little that night and hurried to the stables after breakfast. She found Mr. Hodges was gone and Peter asleep under a gentleman's coat.

Admiral Hughes stood at Spencer's stall, watching the sick horse. He had a cloth in his hand and was rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Admiral," she called quietly, so as not to disturb Peter.

"Oh! Good Morning, Miss Bingley," he answered, turning away from her and hastily trying to reattach the shroud he kept over the wounded part of his face.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I shall not be offended if you would rather not replace the shroud," she offered softly, not knowing what to expect.

He took a deep breath and faced her. She was surprised by how little damage she could see. The pox scars were bad, but the burn marks from this wound made his forehead a dark red and his eyebrow was missing. What she could clearly see however, was that his eye had not been damaged and she smiled at him.

"Forgive me, but you have the most striking eyes. I imagine you had ladies in love with you at every port," she teased.

He laughed as well, but shook his head, "A gentleman would never tell, besides I would only like one woman to love me. I imagine that would be quite enough."

"I am sure you are right," she said and turned to Spencer who looked mightily displeased.

Admiral Hughes looked as if he had a great deal more to say, but at that exact moment Mrs. Lennox came bursting into the stable.

"Miss Bingley! Your presence is needed in the house directly," Hannah gasped trying to catch her breath. "Your brother has come on horseback and appears to be rather ill. Please come!"

Caroline was shocked into movement when the Admiral caught her hand, "I hope he recovers well, Miss Bingley."

Caroline nearly swooned, but steadied herself. "I am sure he shall. Thank you for taking such good care of Spencer and Peter. They are quite dear to me."

She let herself squeeze his hand in hers and felt him respond. This was as much as she could do to declare herself to this man who had captured her heart. She turned from him and hastened to Charles. She was led to the front hall where he had collapsed.

Mr. Lennox was explaining what had happened to Hattie, "I welcomed him in and he interrupted me. He demanded to speak with Miss Bingley at once. He was greatly agitated and red in the face. When I said she was not here at present, he interrupted again saying he was 'too late' and 'Damn that Yates,' before he collapsed and before I could explain she had gone to the stables."

"I think the lad finally understood the trouble he has caused," Hattie said.

Caroline could hardly move but followed as the footmen carried his body to a room upstairs. His curly blond hair was dripping with sweat and he mumbled as they arranged him in a room and removed his clothing. Hattie carefully checked his person for injuries but could only discover a burning fever.

"He is quite feverish, but shows few other symptoms. I know not what this is for sure," she confessed.

"I may have an idea," Caroline said.

She heaved Charles off the pillows until his head hung over the bed. The light from the window poured onto his face and she pushed his chin back, letting his mouth hang open. His throat was red and raw. She had nursed him through this illness many times.

"Prepare him a tonic of willow bark tea with a dash of honey. When he awakens, we must get him to swill vinegar about his mouth and throat. He has suffered from this several times and I remember the treatments readily enough," Caroline sighed as she wiped his face and righted his person.

She remained beside him for three days before he finally awoke. She had bathed him, refreshed his linens, and helped him sip broths and teas through his delirium. He called out for her more than once, but she always assured him she was well. He called for Jane and Charles, even Darcy once, but none more than Caroline. Finally, after the fourth day, his fever broke.

She was curled up in a chair beside him, a blanket thrown over her, probably Hattie's doing. He saw her and wept. His sobs woke her and she reached out to hold him.

"I did not know, Caroline. I am so sorry. I did not know. Forgive me for tying you to such a man. I did not know," he cried exhaustedly before falling back asleep.

Caroline was deeply confused and left him to another maid to refresh herself. Once she had changed her dress and let Hazel fix her hair, she took a long walk to the gardens and the stables. Spencer was happily trotting around and she waved to Mr. Hodges who had Peter in tow.

Once she returned to the house she found Mr. Lennox waiting for her.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Bingley, but this has just arrived from town. I believe that it may explain your brother's arrival. You see, sometimes we do not receive the news from London until nearly a week later," he explained as he handed her a newspaper.

The answer was found on the very front page:

**_Mr. O. Yates of Derbyshire dealing in SLAVERY_**

**_The courts have recently found Mr. Oliver Yates, lately of London and Kympton in Derbyshire, guilty of transporting human cargo for the express purposes of slavery. Since the highly illegal nature of his crime, the courts have requested his appearance but he has fled town. _**

**_It has been suggested that his dealings with America and associates guilty of similar acts may be harbouring him or aiding in his removal to America. _**

Caroline could hardly breathe. Many people still kept slaves, though the act of acquiring one was illegal. The article suggested that Yates had a ship full of African captives seized. The fines of such a crime would be exorbitant. Even her dowry would not completely see him out of debtors' prison, but if his associates had thrown him off, it would allow him to easily reach his estate in America.

Now she understood his sudden arrival. He needed her dowry. Could he be any more vulgar? How she despised him. How she hated that she would have once welcomed his advances. How she loathed that she had pushed Charles to the point that he would sell her to such a man.

She returned to her brother and threaded her fingers through his hair. He called for her again.

"I am here, Charlie. It is time to wake up," she called.

He stirred lightly, "I am so sorry, Carrie. I did not know."

"I am well, Charles. Wake up, brother, we have much to discuss," she answered and could sense him awakening.

Charles shifted and pushed himself higher on his pillows. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly to his chest.

"I did not know. I am such a fool. I could not stand to see you grieving so deeply for Louisa. I did not know Yates could not be trusted, and now, now you are bound to him. I am so sorry," he cried.

"I am not, Charlie. I am not bound to him or anyone," she said and laughed when he looked up sharply.

"But Lennox said you were not here, I thought Yates had convinced you to marry," Charles stuttered.

"You were feverish and collapsed. I was no further than the stables," she explained.

"Oh, I see. I am glad you are safe from him," Charles said feeling quite embarrassed.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Were you feeding me that dreadful vinegar again?" he asked.

"It is what works," she responded.

"But it's vile! You know I detest it!" he argued petulantly.

"Are you better?" she asked knowingly.

Charles chose to say nothing and pouted.

"I see you are still a difficult patient. Do you give this much trouble to Jane?" Caroline asked.

"She loves me too much to force me to take those foul tonics!" he laughed.

"I am sure she loves you too much to see you suffer because of your own stupidity," Caroline offered, smiling at him.

Charles frowned, "I have been terribly stupid. I could not understand what I was imposing upon you, I am so sorry Caroline. You must know I love you. I can only beg your forgiveness. Jane has tried to patiently guide me, but even her attempts were ignored. It was not until I saw the newspaper that realized the complete mistake I had made. Not only was I trying to cut you out of my life, but punish you for distancing yourself from me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I shall, but the wound is still there. It will take me a while to fully trust you again. I wanted to come in here and rage at you for selling me to such a man, but I am so tired, Charles. I am tired of fighting, of the misunderstandings between us. You must know, I love you and Jane. I will try much harder not to distance myself from you again," she answered and embraced him for the first time in several months.

He held her as she cried tears of joy and relief, until the tears of her fear and loss came forward and she sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes burned when he thought of how he had completely failed both Caroline and Louisa in this last year. Louisa would have thrashed him soundly for abandoning Caroline so completely.

He felt much better and begged to join her downstairs, but that idea was firmly rejected. His sister and Hattie threatened to tie him to the bed should he continue to behave so foolishly and accepted their care without further comment.

Charles regained his health quickly but was quite reluctant to leave Pemberley after learning of the trials his sisters had faced since his departure. He was particularly concerned for Elizabeth and Darcy. Lizzy would only see him once he was well enough to visit her in her rooms. She looked ready to deliver at any moment.

However, his greatest concern was Darcy. He knew not how the man would accept aid nor his limitations but anticipated Darcy would be a more difficult patient than even Mrs. Norris had encountered.

One morning, he walked with Caroline and spoke of his concerns, "I am hesitant to leave you here. I would much rather stay and send for Jane."

"I understand your fears, Charles, but we are perfectly well. We have excellent neighbours and friends. You are only thirty miles away and you must remember Mr. Darcy shall return soon. It would be too easy for him to rely on you and he must find a way to manage. I shall stay with Lizzy for now, and shall come to you and Jane in a month or two. I cannot wait, my nephew must have grown much since Christmas!" Caroline said.

Charles laughed at her and happily described his son to his sister. Charles was walking some and had managed to call out for his father twice. She laughed when he told the story of how the young master found it unwise to use the table linens when trying to escape his nurse.

They had walked on for some time when they turned back toward the stables to return to the house. The conversed amiably until they heard a rider behind them.

"Who the devil would come from the back of the estate?" Charles muttered.

"It is likely Admiral Hughes or Mr. Potter," Caroline said as she swept to the side and smiled when the Admiral dismounted.

"Miss Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you looking so well. May I assume this is your brother and he has recovered?" Admiral Hughes asked while bowing to her.

"Indeed, Admiral, forgive me I hardly recognized you from our brief introductions last year," Charles said.

"I am glad you have recovered," he responded, "It can be quite trying to remember every acquaintance you meet in a ball room."

"You are correct, sir," Charles admitted.

"May we be of assistance, Admiral?" Caroline interjected.

"I thank you, no. Mr. Hodges has sent me on to fetch Peter to assist him with some chores. I think he is quite taken with the lad and may be thinking to apprentice the young man," the Admiral gossiped with a grin.

"I am sure you shall find him about the stables then, give him and Mr. Hodges my best," Caroline asked as she stroked Certus.

"But if I give them your best, what shall I keep for myself?"

"Admiral Hughes, you are a terrible flirt. Go find Peter before you shock my brother," Caroline commanded, though she blushed brightly.

The gentlemen laughed and bowed to each other. Caroline's hand grazed the Admiral's as he passed and felt his fingers reach out for hers. Her brother did not notice this exchange, but her heart raced regardless.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been four weeks since they had received that dreadful letter from Colonel Fitzwilliam. It was now nearing the middle of March and the estate was beginning to see the earliest signs of spring. It was still bitterly cold, and the roads were finally becoming safe for travel. The news from London was rife with various estates succumbing to the damage the harsh weather had brought.

The Prince Regent even planned to make a full tour of the country to review the damage personally. They had heard from Jane saying they were well settled in their new home, Granger Hall. She intimated that her pregnancy was progressing nicely and found great comfort from the local midwife. She was particularly fond of her new parson, but said very little regarding her husband except that his opinions and decisions expressed at their last meeting were unchanged.

This was particularly distressing for Elizabeth, who was instantly furious on Caroline's behalf. Caroline however, was hardly surprised. Charles would not take lightly her insults from their argument. He would particularly be offended when she had called him a child. He had insinuated continued resentment towards her from before Louisa's death because they had conspired to separate him from Jane.

While they had resolved that issue, she was sure he would feel the offense as directly as she intended it. He was a grown man now. He could no longer linger over his responsibilities hoping someone would do it for him. His wife and child needed his strength and he could be an excellent master, but needed to find his own feet. Too long he had been in the shadows of his father, his sisters, Mr. Darcy, and lastly Mr. Bennet from Meryton. It was easy to simply take that man's advice and run Netherfield accordingly.

Caroline was only another problem to Charles, whereas with Louisa, she was always a welcome guest. She never felt anything more to Charles than a burden once she had returned to his home permanently. She did nothing to earn his welcome, but neither did he welcome her. She assumed he had expected she would reside with Louisa until her marriage or death.

The ladies could not dwell long on the Bingleys as the weather had improved enough for Hattie and Caroline to prepare the nursery and suites in earnest. It had taken several weeks longer than anticipated to prepare the rooms.

Not only had the fireplaces needed repair, but so had the mantles and part of the woodwork around the fireplace. The chimney in the intended nursery had been unused for some time, resulting in water damage near its base. This damage had spread to the adjoining chamber's ceiling.

The footmen were able to secure the repairs with several of the local carpenters, but it had greatly lengthened the schedule of the improvements. Caroline had made a concise inventory of furnishings Lizzy had already purchased and ordered a second cradle to be placed as needed for Lizzy's convenience.

Mrs. Reynolds and Hannah were completely satisfied as things were planned and were certain Darcy and Lizzy would approve. Lizzy seldom came below stairs anymore. She saw her servants directly in her chamber, much to Mr. Lennox's frustration. She laughed at him, but knew his devotion to Darcy and herself was nearly unmatched.

The newly crowned Mrs. Lennox helped her husband overcome his anxieties about Mrs. Darcy's more informal attitudes. She was considerably happy in her new situation and was quite pleased when Mrs. Reynolds started taking less and less responsibility. She was proud of the transition she had made from Head Maid to Housekeeper and would see Pemberley run with the efficiency and kindness it always had.

She was quick to attend Mr. Carter's needs for the needy and would regularly assign work to available maids to attend to the needy baskets. She made certain Mr. Lennox or Hattie was able to visit Mr. Hodges and the Pierce family once a week, with a small gift from their kitchens and was sad to hear that the Hogarths' were intending to leave the county to reside with their children.

She and Mr. Lennox reviewed the applications that were slowly coming in for the Hogarth farm and noted that there were very few names she recognized. The post had been quite steady since they had received the Colonel's missive. They were both deeply worried about Mr. Darcy and Tom, but knew voicing those concerns outside of their own home would only further the already existing concerns at Pemberley.

They prayed together nightly for their old friends and always kept an eye on the road for a rider with the next letter or express. They tended to their duties to their best abilities and were proud with how the estate was preparing for busy planting season. They hoped such a hard winter would yield a mild summer.

Mr. Lennox was thrilled to be able to finally put the sled away. The snow had melted considerably by the middle of the month, but it was still quite cold. He took to visiting on horseback again and was happy to see many of the tenants using this beautiful day to attend repairs to their cottages. Mr. Pierce was out mending the fence when he saw Mr. Lennox and waved.

Mr. Lennox made a circuit of the estate and returned to the house as it was nearing noon. As he approached, he saw a rider nearing the house. He kicked his horse into a fast gallop to intercept them. Just barely reaching the man as he dismounted, Lennox nearly threw himself off his horse to receive the man. The rider laughed at him and removed his hat.

Dirty and dusty blond hair and sparkling brown eyes laughed at Mr. Lennox as he exclaimed, "Tommy!"

The valet laughed and let his friend embrace him. "You are a dandy, Lennox."

"You are right, Tom. But I dare say you will welcome Hazel's advances, let us get you to the house before Lady Reynolds boxes our ears, eh?" They laughed together and thanked the grooms who scurried out from the house to attend their mounts

Mrs. Reynolds was upon them before they entered the kitchens and banished Tom to wash before he was even able to lay eyes on Hazel. When he returned he found Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Lennox and Hannah all waiting for him in the servants' dining room. He audibly groaned when he saw the fresh bread and stew for him.

"What news do you bring us, love?" Mrs. Reynolds asked after she pressed a warm hand to his cheek.

"I know the good colonel sent off his express some time ago, but little has changed. Darcy has become quite morose and somber. He does not try to get out of bed much less attend himself. I typically have to feed him and bathe him. He is physically as well as he will ever be, but weak from lack of exercise. Lady Matlock and Miss Georgiana have quite despaired over him," he explained as he ate.

"It was upon Miss Kitty's insistence that I am here now. She informed her brother that she would send me to acquaint Mrs. Darcy about his attitudes and sent me immediately. She also convinced Lady Matlock to suspend his rights within the house. No one shall wait on him for the entirety of my absence. The housekeeper will look in on him once a day to inquire if he would like water sent for a bath and a servant shall deliver his meals on a tray. I must say that while it is very harsh, this is exactly what needs to happen. He has stated that I am no longer in his employ should I inform his wife of his current state. Now, I must deliver these messages to Mrs. Darcy and do as she commands."

His friends nodded in agreement with him, but Mrs. Reynolds looked positively irate, "I should turn him over my knee."

Hannah laughed at this, "Perhaps we should send Mrs. Norris to take care of the poor master."

Both Tom and Lennox snorted at the very idea.

"If Mrs. Darcy was not so close to her time, he would well deserve it. I am sure you come laden with messages for Mrs. Darcy from not only Mr. Darcy but her sisters. She keeps to her bed, so look smart about you," Mrs. Reynolds demanded as they straightened themselves.

"We shall have Miss Bingley and Mrs. Norris join us," she said pointing Hannah to Hattie's door and fetching Caroline personally.

Once they were welcomed into her suites, Tom fully explained the situation to Mrs. Darcy. Her face reddened in absolute fury and she flung the pillows away from her body. She read the letters from her family and an arched brown returned her attention to her servants.

"Kitty seems to have things well in hand. Tom, you are no longer a servant of Mr. Darcy, however you are one of mine. At no time should your employment end upon this estate unless it is the express wish of either you or myself. Do you understand?" she asked.

Tom nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I shall have you return to Mr. Darcy. You shall take the carriage to return him to us as soon as possible. I hope you will take at least two other footmen from my household. When you return to him, you shall inform him that you have your orders to attend to his bathing and see him fed. He shall be removed from Matlock in a month, at the very latest. He shall directly return to Pemberley. If he disregards your warnings, you will bodily carry him out of Matlock on my orders.

"I shall write to my Aunt directly. Will you be able to travel in two days?" she asked.

When Tom only nodded again, she continued. "Do not fear to do as I say. When he asks how I fare or any other question regarding his home, you shall not answer. I shall write to him as well and give him all the information he shall need. Should he desire to return home sooner, he is of course completely welcome. I have missed him dearly and am eager to see what he thinks of our new suites."

They thanked her and exited the rooms. Hattie stayed with her to ensure she did not work herself into a fit. As they stepped down the hall, Miss Bingley thanked all of them for their unwavering devotion to the Darcys. It was then that Hazel stepped out Miss Bingley's chambers with one of her dresses in hand.

She smiled at the group, continuing on her way before she gasped and spun around to see her Tom smiling at her. He ran to her, sweeping her off her feet and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She clung to his neck and smiled at him with teary eyes.

"I am so glad you are well!" she exclaimed, pulling herself down and away to survey him.

"I am; no need to fuss. Old Len and Lady Reynolds have done enough fussing for the likes of me," he whispered, charmingly.

Meanwhile, their friends and Miss Bingley looked on with forgiving eyes.

"Hazel! This conduct is completely unseemly! I shall not have a maid act in such an infamous manner! You are to remove yourself from my service for the next two days. I am sure that will give you ample time to consider how to better act within the boundaries of propriety!" Caroline teased.

"Quite right, Miss Bingley. I shall dock her pay," Mrs. Reynolds added with a disapproving glare at Tom.

"Now, do not be too hasty, Mrs. Reynolds. I am sure the lack of work shall be a considerable deterrent in the future," Caroline said, sweeping her gown away from Hazel and returning to her chambers.

That night she slept little as she remembered the unadulterated bliss Hazel shown on her face. Caroline could admit she was jealous of her and Hannah. They had found such good men to love and care for them, regardless of their situations. She prayed she could find such a gentleman. Her thoughts wandered toward Admiral Hughes.

She knew she was terribly fond of him. He was completely handsome to her. He smiled genuinely and always wanted her honest opinion. He did not mind if she was foolish and left her hair down. He appreciated her knowledge and would listen and converse with her. She wanted all these things in a partnership. She wished society was not so cruel to women and wondered how preposterous it was for a woman to propose to a man.

A week later, Tom had successfully returned to Matlock in the Darcy's carriage. It also brought the arrival of two gentlemen whose visits were completely unexpected. The first was Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was utterly shocked to hear that Darcy had not even written to his wife since his return from Ireland. He stated that he planned to travel directly to London to meet his mother, Georgiana, and Miss Bennet for the season.

He communicated that Darcy seemed to be in excellent spirits when the Colonel resigned Matock for Rosings and was shocked that they could relay the level of neglect Darcy was showing to his person and family.

"When he left, he and indeed I did not know I was so far into my confinement. I have written him several times, but he has never returned the correspondence. His valet arrived last week and has returned to him with orders to see him home three weeks from now. I hope he shall not trouble our sisters or aunt any further," Lizzy said with a forgiving tone.

Only Caroline and Hattie could hear the underlying rhythm of terror and pure unadulterated anger. They looked at each other and wordlessly communicated the desire to change the subject. Soon, the colonel was speaking of his darling wife who showed signs of increasing and his amiable mother in law. Lady Catherine had been perfectly accommodating to his wife and admitted to being tired of running the estate of Rosings. She was quite looking forward to being a grandmother.

When he left the next day, Lizzy returned to her rooms and flatly refused to come down then again until her child came. One would have liked to say that such things were possible, but when Mr. Yates came calling quite suddenly with only Miss Bingley to entertain him, Elizabeth hastened to them with as much speed as one in her condition was able. She was rather distraught when she heard the raised voices from the hall.

"Enough of this foolishness. Your brother has contracted an agreement with me several months ago. You can have no reason to deny my wish for our marriage. Once you are my bride, you will be at the forefront of London society. I shall give you every luxury you desire and you shall want for nothing," Yates called angrily.

"I understand your desires, sir, and I thank you for the compliments. But as I said to you then, I say to you now. I will not marry you. It is done; please remove yourself from this house. I am sure Mrs. Darcy would be very displeased to hear you are trying to importune yourself on her guest," Caroline responded, but her voice shook.

Lizzy entered the room with a rage in her eyes few had ever seen, "Indeed I would."

She rang the servants' bell and went to Caroline's side. Miss Bingley had moved away from Mr. Yates's advances. She had unknowingly trapped herself between the piano and the wall, though Mr. Yates stood on the other side of the instrument.

"What brings you from town, Mr. Yates?" Elizabeth asked, without bothering to sound polite.

"Mr. Bingley and I came to an understanding some months ago. I had hoped Miss Bingley would see that I am the best solution to her problem, Mrs. Darcy. I know you are not in favour of our union, but it is not you I shall wed. Once Miss Bingley is my bride, she shall find our situation very agreeable and will regret challenging my decision," Mr. Yates answered.

It was then that Mr. Lennox arrived with Mrs. Lennox. Sensing the severity of the situation, Hannah immediately left the room to find another footman or two. Mr. Lennox simply awaited instructions from his mistress and paid no attention to his wife who had suddenly vacated her post.

"Mr. Yates is leaving and shall not be returning. He is no longer welcome on any Darcy property. I shall send word to my aunts and can guarantee similar actions are taken at Matlock, Rosings, and their London homes. I am sorry our friendship has ended in this way, Mr. Yates, but I am sure you will find there are others who share your opinions," Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

He took no leave of them and Mr. Lennox followed him out of the house. He noted a footman at each turn before he came to the doors. He left the house, hearing Mr. Lennox shut the door behind him and fled to his estate. His plans had fallen apart completely and now all he could attempt to do was to escape with what little he had left.

It was a particularly trying week. Elizabeth was deeply concerned for her family and husband, but she was equally worried about Caroline. She knew the hurt Charles's had caused would stay with the two of them for a long time. After Mr. Yates was banished Caroline started spending much more time in the stables. Lizzy was never left quite alone. Sometimes one of the maids would simply sit where she could easily call for them if she needed, but much of her time was spent sleeping, reading, or reviewing the things Mr. Lennox forwarded to her.

She longed to go for a walk about the gardens, but would not tempt the stairs again for anything. She found the thought of being carried down the steps ridiculous and kept to her rooms without complaint. She had initially planned to move to the new suites, but they had taken so long to complete and she found herself becoming more and more nervous. Perhaps it would be better to stay nearest to Hattie and Caroline. They looked in on her nightly and she found comfort in them being arranged so nearby.

Caroline made time to visit the stables at least twice a day. She stayed within doors unless she was chaperoned. Mr. Yates had scared her. He was a cruel man and she would not give him the chance to compromise her. Several nights after his visit, Hazel came to her late in the night. Mr. Hodges had asked for her help. A horse was sick, probably with colic. She threw on her dress and one of Hazel's pinafores before rushing to the stables with a footman at her heals.

She entered the stables and found Mr. Hodges limping into Spencer's stall. "Twas tha wrong 'ay. 'sah mista'e we'e all made, laddie."

She found young Peter sniffling beside Mr. Hodges and Mr. Darcy's farrier. The elderly man pressed a calloused hand to the boy's shoulder and ordered him to muck out the stalls.

"It looks li'e Spencer's in fer a lon' nigh', but 'e'll be jus' fine," he said as she approached him. "Tha boy saw 'is mista'e an' sen' fer me an' Ben. Poor lad. He was so scared tha me o' Be' woul' tan 'is hi'e. I sen' wor' to tha' house to see if you coul' calm the lad."

"I shall certainly try, but it has been some time since I have had such a young man to comfort," she answered, thinking of Charles.

"Tis much li'e a spooked 'orse, if I says so," Mr. Hodges laughed and she giggled beside him.

She took poor Peter into her arms, "There now, we shall set Spencer to rights and he will be off flirting with the fillies in no time."

She wiped his tears on her pinafore and sent the footman to return to the house and bring a tray for the people in the stables. Peter went with him and thanked them for their kindness.

"Yah may have a youn' sui'er there, Miss Bin'ley," Mr. Hodges teased.

"I should be honoured. Peter is an excellent worker and charming. Tis better than naughty old rascals that refuse to listen to their nurses and work all hours of the night," she answered, earning a boisterous laugh from Mr. Hodges.

"How does Spencer?" she asked.

"He shoul' be fine. Peter calle' 'efore tha symp'oms even star'ed. We 'ave 'im on water now an' an ol' formula me da us tah use," he explained as they walked toward his stall.

Spencer saw Caroline and stamped his foot impatiently; she went to him and petted him gently.

"You shall be perfectly well in a few days. Behave yourself tonight and I am sure you will have many visitors to see to your comfort," she soothed and kissed his nose.

He huffed, but accepted the petting and flicked his tail at Mr. Hodges.

Mr. Hodges just laughed, "Seems Pe'er has a rival for yer affections, milady."

"I am flattered to have such suitors," she responded with a sad smile.

"Tha' bes' thin's in life come when ya' stop lookin'," Mr. Hodges said.

"Perhaps I never knew what I should have been looking for," she said, but kept her eyes on the horse.

"Tha's usually tha case," he nodded, "Bu' ma'be yeh been seein' somethin' tah turn yer head?"

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed questioningly. Her mind raced back towards Mr. Yates and his repeated proposals, and then to the Admiral and his quiet compliments.

"There has been much in Derbyshire for me to examine. What I once thought would be an excellent opportunity became a very trying experience and what once would have repulsed me has given me hope," she answered evasively.

Mr. Hodges smiled softly and moved to help her out of the stall. He still limped heavily and thanked her for coming to help with Peter and Spencer.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Hodges. I see you have things well in hand. I shall return to the house once Peter returns," she said.

When she arrived back to her chambers, she wished once again that she had been able to see the Admiral. She slept little that night and hurried to the stables after breakfast. She found Mr. Hodges was gone and Peter asleep under a gentleman's coat.

Admiral Hughes stood at Spencer's stall, watching the sick horse. He had a cloth in his hand and was rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Admiral," she called quietly, so as not to disturb Peter.

"Oh! Good Morning, Miss Bingley," he answered, turning away from her and hastily trying to reattach the shroud he kept over the wounded part of his face.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I shall not be offended if you would rather not replace the shroud," she offered softly, not knowing what to expect.

He took a deep breath and faced her. She was surprised by how little damage she could see. The pox scars were bad, but the burn marks from this wound made his forehead a dark red and his eyebrow was missing. What she could clearly see however, was that his eye had not been damaged and she smiled at him.

"Forgive me, but you have the most striking eyes. I imagine you had ladies in love with you at every port," she teased.

He laughed as well, but shook his head, "A gentleman would never tell, besides I would only like one woman to love me. I imagine that would be quite enough."

"I am sure you are right," she said and turned to Spencer who looked mightily displeased.

Admiral Hughes looked as if he had a great deal more to say, but at that exact moment Mrs. Lennox came bursting into the stable.

"Miss Bingley! Your presence is needed in the house directly," Hannah gasped trying to catch her breath. "Your brother has come on horseback and appears to be rather ill. Please come!"

Caroline was shocked into movement when the Admiral caught her hand, "I hope he recovers well, Miss Bingley."

Caroline nearly swooned, but steadied herself. "I am sure he shall. Thank you for taking such good care of Spencer and Peter. They are quite dear to me."

She let herself squeeze his hand in hers and felt him respond. This was as much as she could do to declare herself to this man who had captured her heart. She turned from him and hastened to Charles. She was led to the front hall where he had collapsed.

Mr. Lennox was explaining what had happened to Hattie, "I welcomed him in and he interrupted me. He demanded to speak with Miss Bingley at once. He was greatly agitated and red in the face. When I said she was not here at present, he interrupted again saying he was 'too late' and 'Damn that Yates,' before he collapsed and before I could explain she had gone to the stables."

"I think the lad finally understood the trouble he has caused," Hattie said.

Caroline could hardly move but followed as the footmen carried his body to a room upstairs. His curly blond hair was dripping with sweat and he mumbled as they arranged him in a room and removed his clothing. Hattie carefully checked his person for injuries but could only discover a burning fever.

"He is quite feverish, but shows few other symptoms. I know not what this is for sure," she confessed.

"I may have an idea," Caroline said.

She heaved Charles off the pillows until his head hung over the bed. The light from the window poured onto his face and she pushed his chin back, letting his mouth hang open. His throat was red and raw. She had nursed him through this illness many times.

"Prepare him a tonic of willow bark tea with a dash of honey. When he awakens, we must get him to swill vinegar about his mouth and throat. He has suffered from this several times and I remember the treatments readily enough," Caroline sighed as she wiped his face and righted his person.

She remained beside him for three days before he finally awoke. She had bathed him, refreshed his linens, and helped him sip broths and teas through his delirium. He called out for her more than once, but she always assured him she was well. He called for Jane and Charles, even Darcy once, but none more than Caroline. Finally, after the fourth day, his fever broke.

She was curled up in a chair beside him, a blanket thrown over her, probably Hattie's doing. He saw her and wept. His sobs woke her and she reached out to hold him.

"I did not know, Caroline. I am so sorry. I did not know. Forgive me for tying you to such a man. I did not know," he cried exhaustedly before falling back asleep.

Caroline was deeply confused and left him to another maid to refresh herself. Once she had changed her dress and let Hazel fix her hair, she took a long walk to the gardens and the stables. Spencer was happily trotting around and she waved to Mr. Hodges who had Peter in tow.

Once she returned to the house she found Mr. Lennox waiting for her.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Bingley, but this has just arrived from town. I believe that it may explain your brother's arrival. You see, sometimes we do not receive the news from London until nearly a week later," he explained as he handed her a newspaper.

The answer was found on the very front page:

**_Mr. O. Yates of Derbyshire dealing in SLAVERY_**

**_The courts have recently found Mr. Oliver Yates, lately of London and Kympton in Derbyshire, guilty of transporting human cargo for the express purposes of slavery. Since the highly illegal nature of his crime, the courts have requested his appearance but he has fled town. _**

**_It has been suggested that his dealings with America and associates guilty of similar acts may be harbouring him or aiding in his removal to America. _**

Caroline could hardly breathe. Many people still kept slaves, though the act of acquiring one was illegal. The article suggested that Yates had a ship full of African captives seized. The fines of such a crime would be exorbitant. Even her dowry would not completely see him out of debtors' prison, but if his associates had thrown him off, it would allow him to easily reach his estate in America.

Now she understood his sudden arrival. He needed her dowry. Could he be any more vulgar? How she despised him. How she hated that she would have once welcomed his advances. How she loathed that she had pushed Charles to the point that he would sell her to such a man.

She returned to her brother and threaded her fingers through his hair. He called for her again.

"I am here, Charlie. It is time to wake up," she called.

He stirred lightly, "I am so sorry, Carrie. I did not know."

"I am well, Charles. Wake up, brother, we have much to discuss," she answered and could sense him awakening.

Charles shifted and pushed himself higher on his pillows. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly to his chest.

"I did not know. I am such a fool. I could not stand to see you grieving so deeply for Louisa. I did not know Yates could not be trusted, and now, now you are bound to him. I am so sorry," he cried.

"I am not, Charlie. I am not bound to him or anyone," she said and laughed when he looked up sharply.

"But Lennox said you were not here, I thought Yates had convinced you to marry," Charles stuttered.

"You were feverish and collapsed. I was no further than the stables," she explained.

"Oh, I see. I am glad you are safe from him," Charles said feeling quite embarrassed.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Were you feeding me that dreadful vinegar again?" he asked.

"It is what works," she responded.

"But it's vile! You know I detest it!" he argued petulantly.

"Are you better?" she asked knowingly.

Charles chose to say nothing and pouted.

"I see you are still a difficult patient. Do you give this much trouble to Jane?" Caroline asked.

"She loves me too much to force me to take those foul tonics!" he laughed.

"I am sure she loves you too much to see you suffer because of your own stupidity," Caroline offered, smiling at him.

Charles frowned, "I have been terribly stupid. I could not understand what I was imposing upon you, I am so sorry Caroline. You must know I love you. I can only beg your forgiveness. Jane has tried to patiently guide me, but even her attempts were ignored. It was not until I saw the newspaper that realized the complete mistake I had made. Not only was I trying to cut you out of my life, but punish you for distancing yourself from me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I shall, but the wound is still there. It will take me a while to fully trust you again. I wanted to come in here and rage at you for selling me to such a man, but I am so tired, Charles. I am tired of fighting, of the misunderstandings between us. You must know, I love you and Jane. I will try much harder not to distance myself from you again," she answered and embraced him for the first time in several months.

He held her as she cried tears of joy and relief, until the tears of her fear and loss came forward and she sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes burned when he thought of how he had completely failed both Caroline and Louisa in this last year. Louisa would have thrashed him soundly for abandoning Caroline so completely.

He felt much better and begged to join her downstairs, but that idea was firmly rejected. His sister and Hattie threatened to tie him to the bed should he continue to behave so foolishly and accepted their care without further comment.

Charles regained his health quickly but was quite reluctant to leave Pemberley after learning of the trials his sisters had faced since his departure. He was particularly concerned for Elizabeth and Darcy. Lizzy would only see him once he was well enough to visit her in her rooms. She looked ready to deliver at any moment.

However, his greatest concern was Darcy. He knew not how the man would accept aid nor his limitations but anticipated Darcy would be a more difficult patient than even Mrs. Norris had encountered.

One morning, he walked with Caroline and spoke of his concerns, "I am hesitant to leave you here. I would much stay and send for Jane."

"I understand your fears, Charles, but we are perfectly well. We have excellent neighbours and friends. You are only thirty miles away and you must remember Mr. Darcy shall return soon. It would be too easy for him to rely on you and he must find a way to manage. I shall stay with Lizzy for now, and shall come to you and Jane in a month or two. I cannot wait, my nephew must have grown much since Christmas!" Caroline said.

Charles laughed at her and happily described his son to his sister. Charles was walking some and had managed to call out for his father twice. She laughed when he told the story of how the young master found it unwise to use the table linens when trying to escape his nurse.

They had walked on for some time when they turned back toward the stables to return to the house. The conversed amiably until they heard a rider behind them.

"Who the devil would come from the back of the estate?" Charles muttered.

"It is likely Admiral Hughes or Mr. Potter," Caroline said as she swept to the side and smiled when the Admiral dismounted.

"Miss Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you looking so well. May I assume this is your brother and he has recovered?" Admiral Hughes asked while bowing to her.

"Indeed, Admiral, forgive me I hardly recognized you from our brief introductions last year," Charles said.

"I am glad you have recovered," he responded, "It can be quite trying to remember every acquaintance you meet in a ball room."

"You are correct, sir," Charles admitted.

"May we be of assistance, Admiral?" Caroline interjected.

"I thank you, no. Mr. Hodges has sent me on to fetch Peter to assist him with some chores. I think he is quite taken with the lad and may be thinking to apprentice the young man," the Admiral gossiped with a grin.

"I am sure you shall find him about the stables then, give him and Mr. Hodges my best," Caroline asked as she stroked Certus.

"But if I give them your best, what shall I keep for myself?"

"Admiral Hughes, you are a terrible flirt. Go find Peter before you shock my brother," Caroline commanded, though she blushed brightly.

The gentlemen laughed and bowed to each other. Caroline's hand grazed the Admiral's as he passed and felt his fingers reach out for hers. Her brother did not notice this exchange, but her heart raced regardless.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Another week passed before Caroline and Hattie convinced Charles to return to his home. Hattie had taken him to task for abandoning Jane and he departed with her rebukes ringing in his ears. He left with a much lighter heart and was ready to grovel at Jane's feet, begging for her forgiveness. It was truly she that showed him the severity of his errors. When they had claimed their new home, she set about making ready the nursery for both Charles and her next child.

He could see the extra burden she carried with the guilt and shame of his actions. He worried deeply for her, but she said nothing against him. For the duration of the blizzard she kept her distance from her husband and even went so far as to establish and _use_ her own suites. His marriage had become painfully lonely in the business of establishing their housekeeping and raising Charles. She spent much time with their housekeeper, Mrs. Prince, or their son.

When the post finally arrived, she had calmly entered his study one day. He was so elated to find her approaching him after such a time; he rushed to her welcoming her into the room with abundant affection. She said little but thanked him for his compliments and asked him if he had read the morning's paper. He had left it in the breakfast room without even looking at it because it was several days late. She handed it to him without preamble and he saw the disastrous news about Yates screaming from the front pages.

He was sure he had gone deathly white and could find no words but Jane had said, "as you shall sow, sow shall you reap."

It felled him as if mortally wounded. Jane offered no comfort and left him quite alone. He departed that very afternoon, riding through the night. Now, as he journeyed home, he wondered at what he could possibly say to his wife. He had not offered to share her burdens. His pride had told him he was right in all things. It was his right to arrange his sister's marriage, but he had not the support of his wife or his sisters. He had allowed his anger to hide the fact that he was still painfully grieving his eldest sister and the separation with Caroline.

He would return to Jane and humble himself. He would spend time every day with his son. He would be a better father than his own and show his children the affection and faith that would raise them to be affectionate and faithful. He would share the weight of his marriage with his wife and take her advisement above all others, for she is the one who swore above God and all else to love him.

As he rode home, laden with letters from Lizzy, Jane, and Hattie, he thought on the brief interlude between Caroline and Admiral Hughes. He had never seen his sister smile so openly at a gentleman. Indeed, it had been several years since he had seen her smile like that even in private. A wry smile lit his face. He would return to Jane and Charles. Once he had demonstrated the intensity of his repentance, he would beg Jane to away to Pemberley for a few short days. Perhaps he could then see if there was any affection between Admiral Hughes and his sister. He would not interfere but would be sure to understand her desires towards matrimony. He would not make the same mistake twice and would fully trust Caroline to write her how future.

As Mr. Bingley rode away, Mr. Lennox was sifting through the latest delivery of correspondence. There were several letters for Mrs. Darcy from various members of her family. A few letters of business, thankfully nothing pressing, and one letter with a very familiar hand. He took it to her directly; worried she would become upset, but unable to show it to anyone but her first. She took it from the tray while giving him a quizzical look before he bowed and left her rooms.

She watched Mr. Lennox leave before she ran her hand over the parchment with a loving hand. She took a breath and broke the seal:

_March 31, 18-_

_My beloved wife,_

_Tommy has delivered your latest missive and I thank you for it. During his absence you will be happy to know that your sister was a completely useless nurse. She came to verbally flay me twice daily and ensured no servants would respond to my calls. My Aunt Matlock proceeded to then come and read scripture to me for at least an hour each day. His absence was near maddening. _

_He now refuses to tell me the most basic of information about my home, my wife, or even if Hazel was happy to see him. Though he does not speak of these things, which I can only attest to be some nefarious plot of your own, madam, he tells me other things. I have not heard his tongue so loose since he was found in his cups after his brother's death. He has told me of how stressed you have become, that you keep to your bed and Miss Bingley runs the estate. _

_I pray this is a horrifying falsehood, but though I demand he leave my side when he speaks of such things, he reminds me that he is no longer in my employ. Your servant is very ill mannered madam and for that I thank you. I cannot say how terribly sorry I am. The day after Tommy left, I knew what a fool I had been and that he would be upon you telling how miserable I was to him and everyone else. _

_Kitty has helped me greatly to regain my strength and, though I cannot walk completely again, I am in much better spirits and improve daily. I have no doubt that the verbal rebukes she has delivered shall pale in comparison to yours, but I shall take that and all you are willing to give, should you be willing to forgive this fool. _

_I should be there for you in such a trying time for you. I am so sorry, Lizzy. I hope to be well enough to travel in a fortnight. _

_I remain your foolish husband,_

_F. Darcy _

Elizabeth laughed at his letter until she wept. She cradled his pillow to her breast and wept heavily into it, hoping the servants would not come at the sound. Mr. Lennox would surely have Hannah or Mrs. Reynolds visit her soon, but she could not contain her emotions after such a missive.

He happy and charming husband would return to her. She fully intended to be perfectly angry with him once he was securely home and safe, but for now, she would thank God he was returning and well. She had much to do. She would ask Caroline about their rooms and their completion.

Caroline had wisely instructed for a small cradle to be placed next to Lizzy's bed. (Though Elizabeth had not asked for it.) She was tempted to remove it because she felt she could be tempting fate, but did not and hoped this child would survive under Hattie's care.

Mrs. Reynolds peeked in and found her happy and excited. They shared a moment of mutual relief and joy before getting down to business and planned for the master's return. Caroline and Hattie returned while Mrs. Reynolds was still discussing their plans.

"You may want to see if Mr. Hodges could check over Mr. Darcy's horses. They survived the same brutal winter we did and fall at some point during it," Caroline suggested.

"You are very right, Caroline. Would you be willing to ride over tomorrow and ask him?" Lizzy asked, knowing how much Caroline loved riding.

"Of course, I shall," Caroline responded.

Plans were made, plots were hatched, and the ladies of Pemberley enjoyed their afternoon together. When Mrs. Reynolds left them, she could not remember Pemberley facing such stressful times with such joy and hope. These women would keep the estate well run.

The following day shined with a warmth they had not felt for several months. It was already the first week of April and Caroline could not imagine how much time had passed. As she trotted away from the house on Hesper, she could see various servants throwing open the windows. It would be a glorious day.

She crossed the boundary of Pemberley's estate into Gallifrey's and smiled as the rays of sunshine beamed through the trees. As she came nearer to the dower house and stables, she heard someone cry out and hastened to be of assistance.

She found Mr. Hodges covered in what appeared to be blood, hay, and dirt. Mr. Potter was holding Peter by his arms and Admiral Hughes stood over him, observing a large gash on the back of Peter's leg.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked, causing the men to all jump up.

They murmured their greetings and explained that Mr. Hodges had been aiding the Admiral's mare with the delivery of her foal while Peter watched behind him. Mr. Hodges lost his seat when the foal came and Peter, who had been standing too close, fell backwards. When he fell, he managed to severely cut his leg on a nail.

"Very well," she sighed, handing the reins to Mr. Hodges. She dismounted and went directly to Peter.

She checked his face and the cut and recognized that it would have to be stitched. She sent a private word of thanks to Hattie for her teachings and ushered the boy into a stall. He could not be above nine years old, and imagined he was properly terrified at the moment.

She laid out a clean blanket on the ground and ripped the lad's trouser leg to fully expose the wound. She dabbed at it with a wet cloth she found near a water pail and instructed him to lie on the blanket, on his stomach. Once he was settled, Mr. Hodges reappeared with a thick apron on, covering the mess from the birth. Mr. Potter was seeing to the other horses while Admiral Hughes observed her.

"Have you any whiskey I may use to clean his leg? And perhaps a needle and thread?" Caroline asked.

He wordlessly obeyed her commands as she calmed Peter further, "It will hurt some, I shall not lie to you Peter. But I believe you have the fortitude to withstand it manfully. I shall have Hattie come visit you tonight and if you are very good, I may even send her with a treat."

Peter's eyes brightened and he was happily distracted. Caroline looked carefully at the cut and thought about which stitch would best suit. She imagined herself making a garment and how she would want the fabric to pleat and bend once it was ironed out. She could almost see the scar and hoped it would not be too large.

When Admiral Hughes returned to her, he sat next to her. Mr. Hodges lay beside the boy and comforted him, their heads nearly touching.

"Are you ready, Peter?" she asked.

"Aye," the boy responded, though they ignored the whimper in his voice.

Taking the clean cloth from the Admiral's hand, she soaked it in whiskey and gently scrubbed the wound. She found small bits of wood and rock imbedded in the flesh and carefully dug it out. She could hear Mr. Hodges whispering to him and holding his hands.

When she removed the cloth, her eyes met the Admiral's briefly. She took a steadying breath and began to tenderly stitch the skin together. After she had made two small stitches, the boy's legs flinched.

"Sorry, Miss, tha tickles a bi'," Peter said.

"You are doing very well. Admiral could you hold his legs," Caroline said.

Admiral Hughes moved to Peter's feet and held him firmly in place. Caroline stitched the remaining injury closed and declared he had well-earned any treat she could find for him. Caroline wiped her hands clean from the pail and let Admiral Hughes help her to her feet.

"I thank you, Miss Bingley. You have been an angel, today!" Admiral Hughes told her brightly.

"I am glad to be of assistance, sir. I came today to speak with Mr. Hodges," she said and turned to them man still seated with Peter.

Once she explained the news of Mr. Darcy's imminent arrival, she added, "I shall have Hattie bring a few things for you and Peter when she comes to check on him tonight."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley. I don' wanna be leavin' 'im alone righ' now," Mr. Hodges declared ruffling Peter's hair.

She left them alone and moved towards the other stalls. She found Mr. Potter's Ruby watching her and saw she was healing well.

"You look very well indeed, my dear. I hope your injuries were not lasting," Caroline whispered to the horse.

Admiral Hughes watched on and smiled. He patted Ruby from behind her and offered to show her his latest foal. They moved to another stall where she found the mare standing protectively over her child. He was all black with a bit of white by his hooves. He wobbled a bit on his feet still but was gaining more balance by the minute.

"He is very handsome," she said with a bright smile, "What shall you call him?"

"Nathan insists on Sirius. He has always had a great love of constellations," he answered.

"I am sure that was quite useful in the navy," Caroline responded.

"Only Nate would name a horse after a dog," he said, making her laugh.

"What would you prefer?" she asked.

"I cannot say, but I shall be glad to have him," he responded, taking her arm into his and leading her back to Hesper.

"She is a real beauty," he said.

"Be careful now, Admiral. She can charm most anyone," Caroline said lovingly.

"I must assume it is because she is much in your company," he responded.

Caroline blushed as she pulled Hesper towards the gate. He grabbed the reins and walked her out. Once they were to the mounting block and out of sight of the men in the stables, he assisted her in mounting Hesper. She straightened her skirts and thanked him.

"I must be the one to thank you, again," he said reaching for her hand.

She expected he would kiss it lightly because she had not replaced her gloves, but instead he turned it over and kissed the palm over her hand. There was not a word for the thrill of pleasure that ran through her body, but she could not think of one anyhow. She let her thumb caress his cheek for a moment and wished him well, albeit with a rather raspy voice.

When he released her, she put her gloves back on and returned to Pemberley at a leisurely pace. She would not share what had happened with anyone; it was the most feeling moment she had ever experienced. She would not even attempt to be in Lizzy's presence before she could control the blush upon her face. She entered the house and found the stillness quite foreign. She found several maids and footmen tending to their duties, Hazel and Sarah were busy changing the linens on her bed when she entered her room.

They curtsied to her and Sarah took her orders to the kitchens to prepare treats for their Gallifrey neighbours. Hattie found her some minutes later at her vanity table. Hazel was tending to her hair when the nurse came to visit Caroline. Miss Bingley was able to relay the situation she had found at Gallifrey and Hattie was quick to put her to ease.

"I shall visit Peter after I call on Mrs. Pierce. I am sure you had everything well in hand, but we must take care that it does not become infected. I am sure the lads will be mighty thankful for the basket you have had prepared," she said.

Caroline thanked her and reminded her to see to Mr. Hodges home and find an extra shirt for him and a pair of trousers for the boy. Peter was a favourite of everyone. His parents had been servants at Pemberley for years when they both died from influenza. Peter's sister succumbed to the same disease and he was found without further family. Darcy had seen the lad housed in the stables with his farrier, but many expected his growing relationship with Mr. Hodges would see him fostered into his home.

Caroline had mentioned as much to Lizzy and hoped Darcy would not object. She spent her evening sitting quietly with Elizabeth, embroidering a spare pinafore from the needy basket while Lizzy dozed. Sometimes Lizzy would awaken and read only to drift off again. Thankfully, she said little, giving Caroline time to reflect on the latest interlude between Admiral Hughes and herself.

The man was mystifying. He would openly watch her and flirt with her. He was amiable and dashing. He was devoted to his estate and his people. He seemed to care deeply for his family. She knew not what fortune he possessed but his estate was marvelous. She loved riding the grounds and trees. His woods enchanted her. Caroline could admit she would have thought he should have declared himself after such a demonstrative display such as this afternoon. She knew not why he had not and prayed he had not raised her hopes.

She could not focus on her task and became frustrated with herself. She carefully unknotted her threads and began again. Once she set her mind firmly on her task, she was quite satisfied with the outcome. The pinafore looked much nicer and she hoped it would suit one of the local children nicely. She noticed Elizabeth starting to stir again.

"Shall I have supper sent up?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I took a walk this morning while you were at Gallifrey. I kept to the hallways on this floor, but that was enough to render me famished. Will you join me?" Elizabeth said, pulling herself away from the bed.

Caroline smiled at her and helped her settle on the chaise. Caroline pulled the bell pull and was pleased to see Sarah quick to respond. The girl was finding the role of ladies maid very agreeable and was quick to aid her mistress. She returned with the trays for their dinner a short while later.

They enjoyed ham and fresh bread while waiting to hear from Hattie. Mrs. Norris arrived just as Caroline finished.

"The gentlemen from Gallifrey send their deepest regards. Young Peter is in excellent shape, Miss Bingley. I would like you to show me the stitch you used on the lad, because I have never seen anything similar and I am sure he will have a much smaller scar than had I performed the stitches myself!" Hattie said enthusiastically.

"I am sure you flatter me, Hattie, but I shall be glad to demonstrate it for you after you have eaten," Caroline responded politely.

The weary nurse readily agreed and eyed Elizabeth, "You've dropped again, Lizzy. It will be soon."

"Hattie, it cannot before May. I grant you, I may have had my dates wrong, but not by two months," Lizzy responded, huffing in frustration.

"It's not up to us, lovey. When he comes, he comes. Yah canna figh' it," Hattie advised, slipping back into her Irish dialect.

"I shall be with you for every moment, Lizzy. Hattie and I will do our very best to deliver you and the child safely," Caroline offered calmly.

"Be not afraid, tis in tha Lord's hands," Hattie noted and Lizzy looked away, not willing to let them see her fears.

She returned to bed and was soon sound asleep. Hattie and Caroline called for Sarah to clear away their trays and blew out her candles before retiring for the night.

The following days dragged by slowly. Lizzy was elated Darcy was returning, but she was terribly tired. She tried to keep up with all Mr. Lennox and Mrs. Lennox advised her about the household, before she had to request they wait to inform Mr. Darcy upon his return. This vexed her beyond measure, but could not ignore the fact that Hattie was likely right about the arrival of her child.

It was three days later that her pains began. It was early in the morning, just after breakfast that her back began to ache. At first it was nothing more than another ache and pain from the fact she was pregnant, but as the day wore on, it became less an ache and more precise. It had a rhythm and Lizzy knew she no longer had the time for her fears.

She took her time and breathed deeply in all she did that morning. When it was time for luncheon, she called for Hannah.

"Hannah, I need your strength right now. The babe is coming. Please have someone deliver this letter to Hattie, she is out calling on tenants with Mr. Carter. Please have a footman stationed down the hall; I will be walking a great deal to aid with labour. If Caroline is about, please ask her to come to me. And above all else, once you have completed these tasks, please try to keep your husband sane. I imagine he is just as nervous about this as I am," Elizabeth said calmly.

Hannah laughed a bit and nodded. Before she could depart, another pain tore through Mrs. Darcy's middle. Hannah grabbed her hands while Lizzy's breath panted.

"How often?" Hannah asked.

"Every fifteen minutes, it could be a very long night. Please ready the linens we have prepared and plenty of water available," Lizzy said.

Hannah nodded and embraced her lightly before departing to tend to her orders. She found a footman on her way to the kitchens and posted him near Mrs. Darcy's door. She sent another to find Mrs. Norris and patted her husband's shoulder, noting how pale he looked. She sent him to the study and requested that the other footmen relieve the posted one every two hours.

The cook had things well in hand and was busy ordering her people to various functions. She hastily prepared a tray of dry bread, fruit, tea, jam and toast. Hannah thanked her and took it to her mistress who was walking the hall with the footman and Mrs. Reynolds. She deposited the tray in her lady's room and made to walk with them.

A few short minutes later, they returned to the room and Lizzy rested. Mrs. Reynolds took the time to tightly plait Mrs. Darcy's hair and offered her some weak tea from the tray. Elizabeth was tempted to ask after Caroline, but before she could the lady entered her chambers without so much as a knock.

She quickly approached Elizabeth and surveyed her countenance. Lizzy was breathing without exertion and smiled at her.

"I am well, Caroline," she called, but knew Caroline would worry all the same.

Caroline smiled at her, "I can see you are, Elizabeth. I shall return directly, I shall change into something more appropriate."

Lizzy regained her smile and complimented her riding habit. Caroline did return in short order and soon it was just she and Lizzy. Elizabeth noted that after an hour her pains were coming every ten minutes and braced herself with the footman's arm. She felt a bit foolish waddling around the corridor in front of her servants in naught but a nightgown, but knew they were utterly faithful to her.

Hattie arrived when it was nearly time for dinner. Caroline could not express the relief she felt when the woman arrived to Lizzy's chamber.

"How often, lovey?" she asked Lizzy, who was panting through her latest pain.

"Every seven minutes or so," Caroline answered for her.

Hattie nodded and squatted before Mrs. Darcy, "Have tha' waters come?"

Lizzy just shook her head and let Hattie massage her legs. They managed to convince her to take a few bites of bread and jam and more tea before asking her to walk about the room again. Elizabeth groaned being on her feet and begged to rest before she had completed but one circle about the room.

Hattie accepted this, but reminded her she would have to walk again. Lizzy took to her bed happily and relaxed onto her pillows. Her bed was her sanctuary for these last several weeks. They had prepared the bed well to prevent its damage and she settled herself well. She was able to rest some for an hour or so before the pains intensified. Hattie was assisting her on the chamber pot when her waters fell.

Caroline had not heard of such a thing and felt this information should be shared to all women so they knew how to prepare for such a birth. She helped Elizabeth clean herself and remove her gown.

"Leave it," Lizzy said when Caroline offered her a clean one.

"Ya' hav' na' bee' caugh' runnin' bare since yeh was a lass," Hattie chortled next to her.

"I am dreadfully hot. I am in the complete privacy of my chambers that no one can see into with two of the people I trust most in this world," Elizabeth explained dully.

Her pains were coming every two minutes now and she reclined in her bed again while Hattie examined her.

"Yah nea'ly ready, love. Shall yah keep ta the bed?" Hattie asked.

Lizzy nodded but shifted herself. Slowly, she and Hattie turned her body to face the headboard. The pillows were removed and soon she was kneeling. Caroline stood by her side and soothed her tired brow.

"It is late dearest. Think of how lovely it shall be to awaken with the sun tomorrow and your child in your arms," Caroline cooed.

Lizzy sighed at the thought and rested her head against Caroline's shoulder. Caroline wrapped her arms about her friend's shoulders and swayed with her. They rocked together until Elizabeth groaned in deep pain.

"Tha's it lovey, push easy now. Let tha Lord do is work," Hattie said from behind her.

Hattie was perched on the side of the bed, a hand on Lizzy's hip, the other Caroline could not see. Lizzy groaned again and her knuckles whitened under the strain of her labour. Her legs nearly gave out, but Caroline caught her under her arms and held her.

Elizabeth wept a bit in the embrace and held her tightly as she yelped a harsh scream. She pushed forcefully and collapsed her weight against her friend.

"Well now, Mrs. Darcy, ya' did quite well," Hattie said.

Lizzy let Hattie and Caroline push her to the opposite side of the bed and cried openly. She did not hear her child cry and wept for the loss she expected to be announced. In the absence of that wail however, she heard a tiny coo and a whimper. She found to her side in bloodied and foul sheets, the most precious being her eyes had ever beheld.

Wrapped in a thin towel she saw a face staring at her with conviction. Slate grey eyes pierced her very heart and the smallest brow imaginable furrowed in frustration. A fist came to a perfect red mouth and suckled noisily. Thick dark brown hair capped off the tiny head.

She heard nothing of what Hattie or Caroline said or did, though they were only watching her. She tenderly pulled the child away from the blankets and brought the babe to her breast. Their eyes met in the most intense gaze Lizzy could ever recall. So intense was her focus, she hardly noticed the passage of the remaining birth matter.

She let Caroline wipe them off gently, but thoroughly and drape them with another few blankets. She saw Caroline and Hattie crying at one moment and peppered them with kisses and thanks. Hattie stood near overseeing Lizzy as she nursed for the first time, while Caroline excused herself to notify the staff.

She was completely unsurprised to find nearly the entire staff in the front hall, versus the servants' hall.

"I am sure you are all as tired as we are, but as long as someone is available to calls and in the kitchen, I am sure everything may wait until we are recovered," she advised and turned away from them to walk back upstairs.

"Please Miss Bingley, is Mrs. Darcy well?" Hannah called out. She stood near her husband and he was particularly green.

"Well? Oh yes, she is perfectly well," Caroline said teasingly and turned away again.

"And the child?" Mr. Lennox managed to work out froggishly.

"The child appears to have Mr. Darcy's pensive nature, but otherwise tolerably healthy," she answered.

Her eyebrows rose when Hazel pushed her way to the front of the group, "Is it a boy or girl child?"

Caroline could contain her mirth no longer. A delightful smiled escaped her face and rushed forward to Mrs. Reynolds, "Miss Darcy is in excellent condition; her mother is very thankful for all of your assistance today."

She laughed when the crowd cheered loudly and Mr. Lennox nearly fainted. Mrs. Lennox and Sarah hugged each other hard while Hannah and Hazel cheered and danced with the others. She watched the merriment with unmitigated joy and triumph.

She returned to Lizzy's room and found Hattie helping her dress. She informed them that the staff sent their best wishes and Elizabeth thanked her. Hattie advised her to lie down and compressed her lessening stomach with firm pressure.

"I know it is miserable, but I will not have you with puerperal fever," Hattie said.

"I know, Hattie," Lizzy responded with a tired sigh.

Caroline watched them lovingly before her eyes captured the baby's beautiful image. She looked to Lizzy who watched her and smiled when Elizabeth gestured she may hold the child.

She had not even held Charles once when he was so young, but this little girl was even smaller than he was at birth. She felt like air in her arms and Caroline tucked her into her blankets.

"What shall yeh call 'er?" Hattie asked.

"Anne Harriet Catherine Darcy," Elizabeth responded, tiredly but happily.

"Well thank you, lovey!" Hattie said with a misty eye.

"Caroline, I beg you shall be her godmother!" Elizabeth required with a sincerity that caught Caroline quite by surprise.

"I am honoured, Elizabeth," she whispered and pressed a delicate kiss to the child's head.

Caroline returned the baby to her mother and smiled when Lizzy said, "My Anna."

She remembered all those months ago, when Lizzy said there was nothing as perfect as handing a child to her mother for the first time. And for the first time in several months, Caroline was a little bit jealous of Lizzy once again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen **

In the days after Anna's birth, Caroline would remember a sweet peacefulness that surrounded Elizabeth. She was a natural mother. She kept Anna with her always. She delighted in nursing her personally and welcomed her daughter into her arms at every moment. Mrs. Reynolds stayed near Mrs. Darcy and Miss Anna at all times. She took to sleeping in the servant's chamber next to Anna's nursery.

Once Lizzy had safely delivered and was able to safely walk again, she removed herself from her rooms and situated herself in the suite Caroline had prepared. She was delighted with the choices Caroline had made in her absence and readily complimented her. Caroline stayed by Lizzy and Anna almost always, excepting when she slept at night. During the day, her presence allowed Elizabeth to rest while Caroline, Hattie, or Mrs. Reynolds watched over Anna.

Less than a week after her birth, they had assembled in the study. Caroline was sketching a sleeping Anna's face from her Moses basket, while Elizabeth reacquainted herself with Mr. Lennox's business. She counted the tenants that were due for rent and asked that he take a gift basket as well. Few of their tenants were ever late with their payments, but it was never a welcome task to go knocking on another man's door demanding funds.

Mrs. Darcy was quick to request express letters be posted to her sister Jane and parents. Mr. Lennox advised her soundly and she reviewed the correspondence and ledgers with an appreciative eye. While she was busy in this capacity, Mr. Lennox took to smiling at little Anna. She was a beautiful baby. When she fussed he was quick to offer her his firm shoulder to cry upon and had held her many times.

When she stirred slightly in her sleep, he hurried to her basket and lifted her out with practiced precision.

"There now, Miss Darcy. Mr. Lennox shall keep you safe," he cooed, bouncing her softly.

The ladies laughed at his indulgence, "You shall greatly spoil my daughter, Mr. Lennox."

Lennox laughed, "Yes, I know. We have not had a babe here since Miss Georgiana. Now there is Miss Darcy and young Patrick Pierce. This shall be a particularly wonderful year for our estate."

"Give me the girl, John. I am sure you have things to attend," Mrs. Reynolds called and stole the child.

Mr. Lennox noticeably pouted but draped his coat over his arm and exited the room. Mrs. Darcy questioned Mrs. Reynolds about various dealings the estate had used during her stay as housekeeper and thanked her for all her suggestions. She was such a treasure and had greatly eased the pain of Darcy's absence. Elizabeth watched as she deposited the child back to her basket and left to get tea.

Caroline continued to sketch the child as though she had never been disturbed and excitedly tried to capture the baby's sleeping smile. Lizzy returned to her documents. They sat in amiable silence for several minutes before the door suddenly burst open. They confusedly watched as Mr. Lennox threw open the door and deposited a tea tray to a small table near Mr. Darcy's desk. He then took his standard position behind the desk and ignored their questioning faces.

Caroline was the first to see him. Tom stood behind him and she smiled to the valet. Mr. Darcy came through, limping heavily on a crutch. Slowly he entered his study with Tom's gentle guidance. Lizzy gasped loudly and could hardly move. Darcy settled himself in a heavy leather chair across from the desk and once he had, Elizabeth flew into his arms. She tried to keep her weight off of him, but he collected her onto his right knee and held her tightly.

She wept heavily and thanked the Lord for Darcy's safe return. Caroline felt terribly numb bearing witness to such a display and tried to ignore the cold seeping back into her blood. She collected her sketchbook and pencils and took a fortifying breath. She cleared her voice softly and welcomed him home. She curtsied to him and he smiled and nodded to her in return.

She left the study and smiled at Mrs. Lennox and Mrs. Reynolds who waited for instruction from their employers. Mr. Lennox followed her shortly after and embraced his wife as she cried softly. Mrs. Reynolds held Hannah's hand while Tom had already disappeared to find Hazel. Caroline found Sarah standing several feet down the hall and asked her to return her paper and pencils to her room. Caroline wandered the house for a short while, but found nothing of interest in any of the rooms. She walked through the orangery, admiring the many interesting plants there before she left the building for the stables.

The stables were quite barren at this time of day. The horses were likely all down in their larger pasture. She removed the pins from her hair and scratched at her scalp. She could not place her emotions. She was elated for Elizabeth, angry at Darcy, and jealous of Anna to say the very least. She admitted for herself that she would like to enjoy a family such as this, but mourned the unlikely nature of it.

She knew once Darcy returned and her brother received his express from Lizzy, she would have to leave Pemberley. She could no longer hide here. She must face her life as a spinster and do her duties towards Jane as she should have from the very beginning. Her heart leapt into her throat when she thought of Admiral Hughes. He was a good man but a flirt. She had hoped for more than he was willing to give. She heard the wails coming from her own voice and could not stop the torrent.

Meanwhile, another woman had wept herself dry. Elizabeth clung desperately her husband and felt the aches and changes to her body. She felt tired and heavy.

"I am so angry at you, Darcy. You know not how much you left behind, how much I needed you here. I know you had to go, but that does not mean I forgive you for injuring yourself in the first place. I did not know if you lived. I did not know anything and you kept yourself away from me, even refusing to write. How could you keep yourself from me?" she cried as she pressed into him

He held her tightly, "I know not and you are right to be angry. I was not in my right mind. The physician was terribly grim a firmly insisted I would not walk again. He said I should never travel again once I was instilled back in my home. He firmly told me I should never mount a horse and in the darkest moment informed me it would be very unlikely I could father another child.

"It was with these dire thoughts that haunted me. I felt like I had failed you terribly. How could I become another burden to you? Shortly after that gentleman was excused from our service, Colonel Fitzwilliam had a medic from his army days check me with a nurse who could only by your Hattie's sister. Their manners were questionable at best and they gave a much brighter description of my future.

"While they described a continued limp, they impressed upon me the necessity to walk. I was advised not to mount a horse again, but that the situation could improve after an extended period of rest and recuperation. They highly suggested we go to Bath for a time. Once they left, I fell into a terrible melancholy. I was completely unsure of what I could do and how to handle it. Had you been there, my dear, I would have certainly kept much better spirits," Darcy explained.

Elizabeth understood these things and dried her tears with his handkerchief. She offered him tea before pouring for herself. She looked at her beautiful sleeping Anna and smiled at Darcy.

"Things have changed here greatly, William. As you know from my letters I was much further along than I anticipated when you removed to Matlock. I am sure you have noticed I am no longer carrying, shall I introduce you?" Lizzy asked with a waving gesture to Anna's basket.

Darcy looked spooked and ready to panic. His body pulled away and pressed into the chair behind him as his wife approached.

"This is Anna, Mr. Darcy. She has been waiting to meet you for a very long time," Elizabeth said, placing their daughter in her father's protective arms for the first time.

Darcy sat perfectly still, "She is perfect, Lizzy. I shall love her all my days, but how are you dearest? This child cannot be more than a week old."

"She is but five days, sir," Lizzy said as she compared Anna's features with her own.

"You should be resting," Darcy reprimanded lightly.

"You are correct, sir. I shall leave you now, please call for her nurse should you need a respite. She will bring Anna to me," she explained and removed herself from him.

She left her husband alone with his child. He was seated well away from the bell pull and would likely have to yell to be heard by any servant not standing directly outside his door. She saw Hannah and Mrs. Reynolds wink at her as she passed them. Mr. Darcy lasted several minutes before Mr. Lennox was called.

He entered the room quietly, though Anna was starting to fuss.

"Look at her John! Is not this child beautiful?" Darcy said.

"She is indeed sir, though I expect we may be biased," Mr. Lennox responded.

Anna would no longer tolerate her father and made known her desire to return to her mother. She wailed a pitiful cry and Mrs. Reynolds came bustling into the room. She scooped the baby up and out of Mr. Darcy's hands.

"Are you well, Mrs. Reynolds?" he asked politely as she indulgently cooed to her charge.

"I am indeed, sir. My new responsibilities have been much to my liking and I am grateful for your wife's attentiveness," she answered.

Mr. Darcy sent a questioning glance towards Lennox, but he did not speak. Mrs. Reynolds carried the child out of the room and left the door open.

"Mrs. Reynolds has given up her position as housekeeper. She informed Mrs. Darcy several months ago that it was becoming too much for her and she trained the former Head Maid to take on the position. She has been instilled as the nurse for Miss Anna, sir," Mr. Lennox explained briefly.

"I see. Now, if my memory serves our Head Maid was Han-"

"I was, sir," came Hannah's voice from the doorway.

She entered the room and smiled at John.

"Hannah it is good to see you looking so well," he complimented.

"If you please sir, my name is Mrs. Lennox," she said with a menacing smile.

"Tell me Mr. Lennox, do you still work for me or are you also in my wife's employ?" Mr. Darcy asked while keeping his eyes on Hannah.

"I am as faithful your servant as I always was, sir, but I do believe I am the only one. We must also speak about Mrs. Darcy, she has exceeded her allowance greatly having taken on several new servants," was his answer.

Darcy could do little more than laugh heartily while Hannah hollered at him much like she had when they were scamps. He could see she her laughing eyes and knew he would be much improved to be among his people and his home.

Back in the stables Caroline cried desperately. She knew not how long she had wept before she recovered her senses. She tried to find her footing again and pulled herself up against Hesper's stall. She heard someone coming into the stables and hurried to refresh her face and right her hair. She tugged it into loose plait and hastily clamped the pins to her hair. She was not facing the intruder and moved to walk out towards the fence so they would hopefully leave her in peace.

She walked alone for a few minutes before she felt it again. That dreadful man always seemed to come upon her when she appeared at her worst. She could feel his gaze upon her as though he was burning her with his eyes. She could almost feel him reach out to touch her, before he draped his great coat over her shoulders.

She turned her head to the side and thanked him quietly. He responded just as softly and stood next to her at the fence. Their arms brushed against each other and Caroline could feel his warmth.

"It is surprisingly chilly today, after such lovely weather," he said.

'Indeed," she answered.

He turned to face her and witnessed her red eyes and fingers twisting her handkerchief, "Good heavens! What has happened? Are you ill? Is it Mrs. Darcy? How may I be of service to you?"

She laughed lightly, "I am well enough, I am not disturbed, merely human. Elizabeth has safely delivered a healthy girl-child if you have not heard. Mr. Darcy has just returned home. These are tears of joy on my friends' behalf."

He smiled at her at first, but it dropped at the end, "I had heard of the child and wished to pay my compliments with a bottle of wine, but I came upon you first. I thought we were very good friends, Miss Bingley. Will you be honest with me and tell me why you are so distressed?"

"I assure you I am well. I simply do not wish to leave this place or the excellent friends I have made here. Mrs. Darcy has sent out letters to our family. My brother and sister shall certainly come to visit and I shall likely return with them. I shall be very sorry to lose such company," she sighed and turned back towards the fence.

He sighed with her this time and stepped closer to stand behind her. His arms came around her and entrapped her in his broad form. She felt her heart beating wildly in her ears. Her hands came to the lapels of his coat and she tightened it around her and leaned against his chest. She could feel his breath against her cheek and she closed her eyes, imagining this to be a glorious dream, but it was not.

His hand came to rest over hers and she felt his chin against her brow. She inhaled deeply and savoured this moment.

"I would not have you leave after we have grown so close. You must know you are dear to me, Caroline. I would not have us parted," he whispered to her.

"I have no desire to leave you, sir," she answered, with a prayer on her lips.

"Will you marry me?" he asked just as quietly.

"Yes," she answered, just as softly.

And it was without much fanfare and excitement that Miss Bingley came to be engaged to the only man who ever spoke to her heart. They remained at the fences for some time before they parted for the evening. He agreed to dine with her the following day and speak his intentions to Mr. Darcy and later her brother. He left her by the door to the orangery and pressed a delicate kiss to her hair before stepping away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

While Caroline and Admiral Hughes were coming to their long desired understanding, Mr. Bingley was trying to find the patience to deal with his beloved wife. Since his return, she had been decidedly cold towards him. He had begged and pleaded for her mercy several times. He spent hours each day with Charles and willed her to smile at him, but nothing altered her stern countenance. He brought her flowers, had her favourite treats served, all manner of things; but she would not speak to him.

How he longed to go to his delightful wife. He wished to enter their bedchamber as he would when they first wed. She would be upon the bed reading and he would come and lay upon her breast and extol the various stresses and grievances he was forced to endure. She would run her fingers through his hair. Such a simple gesture accompanied by her angelic smile and his trials washed away. Now, he could hardly get her to turn her head.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. His hands were damp from clenching his fists and he pulled at the hair on his head, unknowingly forcing it to stand up in a bizarre fashion. He heard his study door close and he spun to meet his intruder with wild eyes.

He found his wife watching him with her own eyes large and taking in his wild appearance. He straightened his jacket and approached her.

"Jane, my darling, will you sit with me?" he asked.

"Charles," she began, bringing a hand to her face, "Oh my dear Charles, you look half mad!"

She started laughing at him while he stood there confusedly for a moment before turning to the large, ornamental mirror over his fireplace. In his opinion, he looked entirely mad and began laughing alongside his wife. They were soon doubled over and helping each other to the chairs. Charles refused to let go, once he had her in his grasp. He hauled her onto his lap and lovingly stroked his next child, while she pressed her head onto his shoulder and reveled in the attention.

"Will you please forgive me? I have been such a fool, please, Jane?" he begged softly.

"Charles, I forgave you moments after your errors. What you have endured in these last few days has been what I have endured these last several weeks. From the moment we left Pemberley, you closed yourself off to me. You took not my advice, nor comfort. You no longer shared your joys or sorrows. I was heartbroken. I had to establish our household, train our staff, see to our son, all while increasing in the worst blizzard England has seen in over thirty years.

"I attempted all manner of approach. You would not see me in your study. You spoke little at our table. You would not even come to bed until after I was well asleep. I could not bear the separation from you. Have you any idea how cruelly I felt your absence? Did you see how much Charles grew during these last months?" Jane asked.

Charles held her tighter and felt his eyes mist. He had not slept since his return, unable to right things with Jane. Now, she sat against him and he felt all the pains she felt from him. How could she stand to be near him? How could she forgive him? He had been home but a few days and had been unable to bear her silence. How had she lasted months?

"I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will be a better man if you will let me," he asked.

"I shall always forgive you, indeed I did when you first erred," she repeated.

"You may as well call it stupidity for that is what it was," he interrupted.

"Yes, that," she deflected, with a grin, "But I did want you to understand how I felt."

"You succeeded, my love," he interrupted again and kissed her neck.

"But there is more, Charles," she said, regretfully pulling him away, "What Lizzy said was important. What if our sisters did not wed? Would you hurry my mother to a dower house? What if we have a daughter?"

"Jane, you are very correct. I shall hear you in all decisions. You are my conscience. I shall never forsake you again," he said seriously, "Besides, if our daughter looks like you, I imagine she shall have great sway over her father."

Jane laughed, "What if she should favour another sister? Say Lydia or Kitty?"

"Straight to the nunnery for them." He answered with a false severity.

"Lizzy?" she pressed into him and allowed his more physical apologies.

"Bedlam," he answered.

"You would send our daughter to Bedlam," she asked pulling away as he pulled her hair down.

"No, I am sure she would send me," he responded capturing her lips in their first proper kiss in many months.

Little else was heard from either Mr. or Mrs. Bingley for over an hour, but when they returned no one in their house had noticed.

They walked back to their rooms and lay together on their bed. Jane would order her things removed to this chamber, as she had intended, but for now they were happy to simply hold each other. Charles watched the fire from their bed while Jane played with his hair. He felt her skin against his and could not remember feeling so comfortable in many months. His eyes drooped and he was nearly asleep when his wife gasped.

"Charles, I nearly forgot!" she exclaimed, "Elizabeth has had a daughter! We must away to Pemberley as early as it may be arranged!"

He rolled over and collected his wife and child into his arms. "We shall leave as soon as we like. It is not above a day's ride and I want a full day spent in my wife's good graces."

She laughed at him and delighted in his embrace. She smiled as he stroked her swelling stomach and kissed him softly as he fell asleep. He held her tightly through the night, both sleeping much better than they had in ages. In the morning, Charles found the woman of his many, many dreams still beside him and loved her the way he had promised God to love her.

Three days later, they sat in their carriage with Charles between them. He played with a small wooden horse and laughed as his father would gallop his own toy horse over their laps. Jane smiled indulgently at them and kept an eye on little hands while she knitted a soft blanket for her niece. As they approached Pemberley, their thoughts turned to the trials Elizabeth must have faced as she endured Caroline in their absence.

They both acknowledged that Caroline had greatly changed but they knew not how well she treated Elizabeth. They were privately a bit reluctant to return after having been part of such strife. They approached the house and could see many people awaiting their arrival.

Jane left the carriage first and rushed to Lizzy. The new mother looked incredibly well, but she chastised her for being out of bed too soon. She gushed when she met Anna and kissed her delicately, before moving to greet her brother. She was shocked to see Darcy let alone that he was so mobile. She kissed his cheek and quietly murmured her profound joy at his return.

Charles went immediately to Caroline and embraced her with all the affection he remembered from their youth. After twirling her about, he was delighted when she laughed in his ear.

"Jane forgave you, then?" she teased.

"Indeed, she has decided to forgive this humble fool," he declared, capturing his son from the nurse.

He held his son for naught but a moment before Caroline stole the child and ignored his protests. He moved over to nod to Hattie who stood behind them and clasped Darcy's hand.

"I cannot tell you how delighted I am to see you home. Lizzy did very well in your absence, but all could see how much she missed you," Charles said.

Darcy passed a loving glance to his wife, "She could not have done better. I am terribly lucky to have her with me."

"Cheers!" Charles exclaimed. "Your daughter is lovely, Darcy. I wish you much joy."

"Thank you, Charles," Darcy answered, as they turned their attention to the women.

Jane and Lizzy stood with Caroline as they admired the children. Hattie hurried over to Lizzy and shepherded them into the house. Charles nonchalantly drew Darcy's arm through his and let him set the pace as they slowly entered the house. He was privately surprised at how much weight he bore for his friend, but would never comment on it. It was a testament to the man's fortitude that he walked at all.

They all settled quickly and enjoyed much discourse as they praised Elizabeth and little Anna. Charles was smitten with his little niece and again bade his wife for a daughter of his own.

"It is in the Lord's hands," Hattie called from behind him.

She was perched at a window seat with Mrs. Reynolds while the family visited. Darcy's servants were quick to deliver their trunks to their rooms and inform them that they could retire at any time. Charles sat next to Darcy while the womenfolk adamantly ignored them.

"I must apologize, Darcy. I had no idea Mr. Yates was such a nefarious fool. I should never have introduced you," he said.

Darcy smiled at him, "Do not concern yourself, we both made great errors. I should have never interfered in your family's personal matters. I hope you and Miss Bingley shall find a happy resolution."

"Yates?!" Hattie called, "Be that Mr. Oliver Yates? He stayed at Netherfield in June prior to Mrs. Hurst's passing?"

"Yes, Mrs. Norris," Charles answered, now ignoring the women whose attention had been turned towards him.

"If yah be seein' 'im ag'in, tell 'im tha' 'is son looks qui'e like 'im. Twas born ta yer housekeeper's daughter," she said, before turning back Mrs. Reynolds.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley stared at her dumbfounded for several moments before everyone burst out in unmitigated laughter. The women in their lives laughed at their gentlemen and happily played with young Charles and Anna. Before long, Jane expressed her fatigue from the carriage ride and they dispersed to their various rooms to rest.

Caroline spoke quietly with Charles and they made plans to go for a ride together the following morning. The family enjoyed a delightful evening together with much music from Caroline and Lizzy and considerable playfulness from young Master Bingley. Darcy could not remember such a delightful evening and thanked his wife for marrying him once again.

The following morning saw Caroline on Hesper and Charles on Zeus. His old stallion was as cumbersome and foul-tempered as always, but Charles would ride no other as long as Zeus could bear his weight. Caroline took him on a lengthy journey, telling him the many tales of her stay at Pemberley. They waved to Mr. Carter as he left Mrs. Pierce's cottage and laughed when they happened upon young Peter hurrying down the lane to Gallifrey.

"Mr. Hodges will tan my hide if I'm late today!" he called, waving over his shoulder.

They laughed at the young man and entered the Gallifrey woods. Caroline slowly explained some of the sights and how she had come to know so much about the estate. She pointed out several paths that would be cleared for riders and showed him where Ruby and Mr. Potter fell. He listened carefully and looked at her curiously when they approached the stables at Gallifrey.

She dismounted and walked in without invitation and greeted Ruby and Certus as she would Hesper and Spencer. Charles watched indulgently as she fawned over the newest colt, Sirius, and tied his own horse the fence. He followed her deeper into the stables and walked with her as she approached the dower house.

"Charles," she began, "I want you to know, I am so sorry for how I acted after Louisa's death. Her loss seemed more important than your presence and that was never the truth. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Carrie, I believe we have all made mistakes and have learnt from them. I shall forgive you just as you have me. Are you happy? Sister, are you finally happy again?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"I shall be, Charles. I shall be happier than I have ever known," she answered and knocked upon the door to Gallifrey Cottage.

The door opened and she found her Admiral smiling down on her, "Miss Bingley! Mr. Bingley! I am very glad you are come, will you join me?"

She smiled at him and they entered his sitting room and found Mr. Hodges reading quietly to Peter, while Mr. Potter was attending his correspondence at the writing table.

Charles followed and found an overwhelming sense of family encompass him. Mr. Hodges did not bother to stand and bow, but nodded his head towards his sister. She reviewed the book he was reading to Peter and ruffled the young man's hair. Mr. Potter asked if she would be willing to carry a letter back with her to Pemberley's farrier and Admiral Hughes handed her a cup of tea once she sat down next to him.

It was in this moment that Charles knew that Caroline had made her choice. She would wed Admiral Hughes regardless of his permission or approval and would be very happy and well cared for because of it. He looked to her and felt a large lump form in his throat as he watched her converse with the men around her. She would be very happy indeed.

"Mr. Bingley, did Miss Bingley show you Gallifrey Manor? It has been greatly improved? Would you care to ride up there with me?" Admiral Hughes asked.

Charles consented and smiled at Caroline who took over reading for Mr. Hodges. She waved him away and smiled somewhat sadly when she realized that he knew exactly where his interview would lead.

Neither Admiral Hughes nor Charles said anything while riding up to the house. It looked magnificent and no traces of the fire could be seen. A young man ran out to hold the horses while the inspected the nearly finished work.

"It may be another month before the outside is finished, but I am hopeful I will be able to move here within the next few weeks," Admiral explained.

He showed Charles the dining room, the empty library, and his study which was finally furnished, "I hope to spend some months in London to refurnish the rooms and restore the library."

Charles nodded at this, enjoying the small talk but ready to face the reality of the situation, "Gallifrey must be quite prosperous."

The Admiral nodded to him as well, "It collects nearly four thousand per annum, but I hope to enter the horse auctions. I was never meant for sea life, though I regret it not. Husbandry and horses are my passion. I intend to use much of the head money I have saved to invest in several lines."

Charles danced around the awkward questions of money, "It was good of France to provide a war thus enriching our sailors."

"Indeed, I personally have nearly fifteen thousand," Admiral Hughes laughed but volunteered the information.

With such a fortune and estate, Caroline would be completely happy. This man would give her as much happiness as he had always prayed for his sister.

"Admiral Hughes, I am sure we both know why I am here. You do not need my blessings or consent because it is clear you already have Caroline's heart. I only pray that our future as brothers shall be as close and friendly as my relationship with Mr. Darcy. I could not ask for anything better for Caroline, though I expect she would have been equally as happy if you had only that small dower house and such impressive stables," Charles spoke resignedly.

Admiral Hughes smiled at the man and thanked him, "I shall treasure her always, Mr. Bingley."

They shook hands and Charles laughed, "Call me Charles, now let us return to Carrie before she comes riding up, demanding to know what has taken so long."

They laughed again but hastened their pace. When they neared Gallifrey Cottage again, Admiral Hughes turned to Charles again.

"Charles, my name is Alex," Admiral Hughes said with a bright smile.

Caroline leapt out the door as they approached and Alex embraced her, easing her worries. Charles did the same and wiped away her happy tears.

Later that night, he toasted the Darcys' joy in Anna. He toasted his wife for their joy in Charles and their future child, and lastly, he toasted Caroline and Alex who had found joy and love in each other.

**A/N: Dear ErynSidhe, OW! Only the Epilogue left, that is unless you would prefer this ending?**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter Fifteen**

The following years had been wonderful for Mrs. Hughes. Her husband had provided her with a wonderful estate that was even more prosperous than anticipated. When they initially married, they spent several months alone in the dower cottage and in London. They happily furnished their homes and stables. Several days were spent at the horse auctions, but their best animals were gifts from the Darcys.

Bonnie, Hesper, and Spencer were happily situated at Gallifrey. Their fellow horses were eager beasts, grateful for such kind masters. Mr. Hodges and Peter saw to them regularly, though Peter spent considerable time with Mrs. Hughes. She took great interest in his education and was determined to see him literate and good with numbers.

Caroline enjoyed having Peter in the house as he would also entertain her two boys. At present, he was back at their estate while her children played by her feet. The London season was fully alive this spring. She had come to London with Kitty and Elizabeth to ready Kitty's trousseau. After a lengthy courtship and similar engagement, Kitty would wed in June (much to the eternal relief of her mother.)

She had taken Caroline's advice and took her time in getting to know each prospective suitor. She and Mr. Grantley were good friends, but quickly found neither found much passion for the other. It was Lord Crawley, of Downton Abbey, that secured her heart. Georgiana introduced them after he debut and the sweetest of romances began.

Shortly after their betrothal, Caroline found herself increasing with her second child. She was considerably nervous as her first pregnancy had been quite difficult. Her eldest boy, Harold, had been very small and sickly after his birth. Her second pregnancy fared better, but the birth was nearly fatal to both mother and son. After nearly a full week of Hattie's tireless ministrations, both were declared healthy again.

Jacob was exactly eleven months younger than Harold, but both were healthy robust lads. They both had Caroline's dark hair that curled similarly to her brother's. Their father was seldom found without one of his sons tucked in his arms. Caroline smiled at the thought of Alex. He was such a wonderful father. She hated that Hattie stated she would not bear further children, but was glad to be able to see her children grow up.

She smiled to her husband as he approached her. He lifted Jacob to his chest and smiled when the one year old babbled happily to him. She let him press a warm kiss to her lips and took his hand as he held it out to her.

"Have you plans to be with Kitty or Elizabeth today?" he asked.

"Not today, my dear. We are meeting on Wednesday for tea and then making plans to meet for the wedding," she explained.

Though her time in London had been brief, they had been busy. Alex had kept himself to his sons or the auctions, but had asked she would spend a few hours with him today. He wanted to show her some of his charitable endeavours.

He smiled brightly and escorted her to their waiting carriage. She tried to follow the direction but was soon lost to the scenery and was surprised to find herself being led into Foundling Hospital. A dedicated matron showed them around. She viewed clean, but cramped dormitories. There was a filled mess hall where the elder children were eating.

Several classrooms stood away from the rest. They taught the children to read and write, but also sewing for the girls. Once the boys were old enough, they often were put to work within the Hospital.

On the greens, several children played and waved to the Admiral. He had been coming here many times over the years and was a devoted patron. Caroline was mesmerized when a young lad of fifteen approached him with a wide smile.

"My word, Paul! I thought you promised you would not grow anymore!" Alex exclaimed before clapping the boy soundly on the shoulder.

"I did try sir, but the good Lord had other plans," Paul answered with a grin.

Caroline soon learned that her husband sponsored this young man to become trained as a carpenter and he would be entering the army in a few weeks. He was one of the Hospital's greatest successes. She looked about her and while she could admit it was vastly better than growing up impoverished and filthy, she was heartbroken to see so many children abandoned.

She saw the girls with hair unkempt and in threadbare clothes. The elder ones saw to the younger ones. Even though they were quite alone, they were all so happy just to see her. They all complimented her on her gown or slippers. They had never seen such finery.

She moved away from them as the matron took them into the nursery for their youngest children. They matron flinched when they entered the room. In the far corner was a young girl, holding a small baby. The matron excused herself and hurried to the girl. Caroline heard her whispering harshly to the child, but was not able to understand what was said.

The girl refused whatever order she received and turned her attentions back towards Admiral and Mrs. Hughes. She introduced them to several babies and Caroline was well pleased with the care she saw. She would encourage Alex to further his patronage. He and the matron were speaking and she wandered away from them.

As she approached the end of the row, her eyes met with the girl at the end. She smiled to her and approached her quietly. They babe she held was tiny and asleep. The girl watched Caroline draw near and her eyes darkened.

"'Ave yah come tah take 'er away?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Not at all, my dear, I am only admiring how well you take care of her," Caroline responded.

"Why?" she demanded.

Caroline smiled a bit, "I am a mother of two young boys. Harold, my eldest is five and Jacob is just turned two."

"Boys, I wan'ed a bro'her bu' me Mam had this 'ere gel den wen' an' god 'er brown bread," the girl admitted.

Caroline's smile died, "I am sorry to hear that. Where is your father?"

"Sah been caugh' a prig an' hanged," she answered emotionlessly.

Caroline nodded and her heart went out to this poor orphan. She had dark straight hair that was clearly dirty. Her eyes were bright and green.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Caroline asked.

"Mam called me Lou, short for Louise, I fink," she said without removing her gaze from the babe.

"And this is your sister? She is quite young," Caroline said.

Lou nodded, "Yeh, she 'bout a monf ol' now. I try to keep in 'ere but tha ladies run me outs. But Bethy needs me. I'm 'er sis'er, ain't I?"

"Bethy?"

"Mah say if'n it a gel, tah call 'er Bethany," Lou explained, "But tha nurses didna' like tha' so theys call 'er Mary."

Caroline rightly understood things. Poor Lou had been charged with caring for her increasing mother and when she delivered and passed, Lou took up looking after Bethany. She remembered how fiercely her own sister had protected her when their own mother passed. She softly asked Lou if she could hold her sister.

Bethany stirred for a moment as Caroline settled her on her lap. Lou stood guard over her, but relaxed as Caroline settled Bethany easily. Lou explained how a pastor had found them in their home after she had gone out to find food and turned them over to the hospital. She wanted to take care of Bethany herself, but as she was not above six years old was not allowed to keep her.

Lou told her how she went to her sewing lessons and reading lessons, but never went to more than that because she had to tend to Bethy. She lamented how several nurses, and even the matron, had insisted she let her sister go. No one would want a family of two urchins, much less two ill-bred young girls.

Caroline told the child to pray for God's help and saw when Lou visibly relaxed when she handed Bethany back into her arms. She allowed Alex to collect her and return her home. That night she slept little. Her body was warmly pressed against her husband.

To her mind's eye, he was flawless. The expanse of his shoulders and chest seemed to glow in the flickering light of her candle. A strong hand was hidden under his head and the sheets dipped lowly to his hip. The summer night was affecting both of them.

He perspired, but slept while her mind raced. Had their father passed instead of their mother, Caroline could have had a similar fate to young Lou and Bethany. Louisa would surely have been put to the poor house with their mother, if father's debts had not been able to be paid. Caroline would have been left to fend for poor Charles.

How she wanted to help them, but she knew not how. She had been to Foundling Hospital before, but something about this visit changed her. She saw the rooms, the people, and the children better on this visit.

In her heart she felt Lou and Bethany had been calling out to her. Caroline well knew that no one in her circle would bring a foundling into their home. How would they raise such children? Would they dower the girls? Would they claim a child so young as Bethany as her own? Her mind flew with a way for her to welcome those girls as her daughters.

She sat up and played with the hem of her thin nightgown. Her thoughts consumed her so completely that she did not notice when her hair fell loose about her shoulders. Alex threaded the silky strands of her hair in his fingers and tugged at her nightgown. She turned to him and reclined onto his chest.

"I cannot explain it," she answered his unasked question.

"Do you want them?" he asked softly.

"Inexplicably, yes, but how could we even contemplate such a thing!? Louise must be older than Harold," she answered without looking at him.

Her husband sighed and moved to hover above her on one arm, "We get an additional nurse and an excellent governess. I confess I had hoped you would be open to taking in a baby, specifically a daughter, but now I see you have exceeded my hopes as you always do."

His body cradled in hers, he kissed her neck and caressed her face. She responded lovingly and moved with him in a familiar rhythm.

"I left word at Gallifrey to find an additional nurse, hoping for such an outcome," he confessed sometime later.

Her heart beat faster at the thought that her husband would want more children, "I could find a governess after they were settled. Louise will need our help and we mustn't overwhelm her in the beginning."

Alex nodded and held her close to him, "We shall go after breakfast."

She slept little that night and ordered the carriage readied as quickly as possible. She hastened to several shoppes as soon as they were open. She found a few small toys for Bethany, and a lovely doll for Lou. She found a beautiful gown for each girl and was quick to outfit both of them fully.

When she finally returned to their townhouse, her husband was waiting for her.

"Dare I ask what raised you from our bed so early?" he asked as he joined her in the carriage.

"If we are to become the parents of two lovely such ladies, they must be properly dressed my dear. I only got a few things for each to ensure a comfortable situation until we return to Gallifrey," she answered as he pressed a scone into her hand.

They arrived quickly at Foundling Hospital and quickly made their individual paths. Alex strode hastily towards the Head Mistress's office, while Caroline went directly to the nursery housing Bethany. A sweet nurse pointed her towards "Baby Mary." She carefully picked her up and felt the weight of her emotions hit her.

She remembered when her sons had been born. When Hattie carefully laid one of them to her breast it felt just like this. She pressed a soft kiss her crown and turned back to the nurse. Just as they were about to depart, Lou came running at her.

"Yeh canna take 'er! She's mine!" she wailed as she tried to claw and hit towards Caroline.

It was then that Alex and the Head Matron arrived. The Matrons and nurses quickly tried to subdue the wailing Lou, but she heard nothing. Caroline smiled and handed the baby to Alex. She motioned to the nurses to release Lou and caught her when the child flung at her bodily.

Lou swung and kicked, grasped and wailed before she finally wore herself out. Caroline held her still and adjusted her in her arms.

"My love, I would not want her, if I could not have you, too," she whispered into Lou's exhausted ear.

They quietly made their way back to the office. A nurse and Caroline washed each child vigorously before gowning them in their new clothes. Lou greatly protested, terrified she would muss such an expensive article and again when they combed and bound her hair. Bethany did little more than watch the proceedings with inquisitive eyes.

The family left in short order. That night, Louisa Jane Hughes and Bethany Harriet Hughes were introduced to their new extended family. First, she met her Aunt and Uncle Bingley who had three sons Charles, Will, and Henry. Her aunt looked to be increasing again, but Lou was too young to understand such things.

Next, she met Aunt Darcy and Uncle Darcy (of whom she was privately terrified.) Aunt Darcy was very playful and she enjoyed her cousins Anna and Benjamin. She said little throughout the night, but was happy to meet everyone.

She also met Aunt Kitty. She was quite fun too, especially since she was about to be married to Lord Crawley. Lou listened to her talk about her fiancé with rapture for several minutes before declaring the whole story quite "roman'ic."

She learned that they would travel to Aunt Kitty's home for her wedding before going on to her new home, Gallifrey. She imagined her life would be much better than she had imagined in her six years, but was glad for her new family, even if they were overwhelming. But above all she was glad she still had her sister, because nothing could have torn her away from Bethany. The bond of sisters is something not often understood, but Caroline was someone who did and she would help Lou and Bethany as they grew from girls into women.

In the years that would follow, Caroline would hardly remember the broken and angry woman she had been. She would only remember her removal to Pemberley as the beginning of a future with a wonderful family full of love and laughter. She would bear the trials all people did, but with the support of those who truly loved her.

**A/N: Well, my dears, this is the end. I do hope to expand upon this story at some point in the future, but I am relatively happy with it at present. I was not even sure I had the fortitude to finish such a project. Thank you all for being so encouraging!**


End file.
